Never Will You Be Mine
by awes0me-punk
Summary: Punk/OC - Pandora is a new Diva and has fallen under Punk's charming spell, she soon finds herself becoming friends with benefits, except Punk wants nothing to do with her after fucking with her, what can she do when she starts to slowly fall in love with him? I love CM Punk but in this story he does come across a dick and I'm sorry for all the rest of the Punk lovers :(
1. Chapter 1

**new story, want Punk in the heel role he was born to play, he is a bit of a dick but the story will continue to reveal the true mushy thing that he is, I've been meaning to write this for ages, and it goes against some of his straight edge morals but it's a story and i still love cm punk! please enjoy and review!**

Her arms wrapped around his neck to hold him to her as they kissed while he struggled for several moments to try to find an appropriate location to rest his hands upon her body. He felt her sigh in his arms as her lips parted beneath his, allowing him to take their kissing a step further. He hesitated, unsure of what he was doing and if he was doing it correctly.  
She broke the kiss a moment later to lean up and whisper into his ear, "Punk," her words were gently spoken when, "Shut up." Was what he would always reply with. She guided his hands from where they had been placed upon her upper-back down to rest on her hips. His breathing got caught in his chest the moment she pressed herself fully against him, "Just keep quiet." he growled while she ran her hands across his chest.  
He let his eyes close and he took in a deep breath, he was about to tell her to shut up again when he was cut off by her kissing him. He wasn't sure at all about doing this, he never was, but he took her words to heart, even though she meant nothing to him.  
He pressed her body lightly against his as they kissed softly. She was so soft and small compared to his large, muscular frame and he feared for a moment that she would break if he was to touch her wrongly. Pandora was a strong woman; he didn't have to worry about breaking her and she proved that to him when she yanked his tie from his neck, throwing it far away from his reach.  
When her fingers began to rapidly unbutton his shirt, he quickly grabbed her wrists, holding her hands against his chest as he broke the kiss Pandora began to undo the buttons to his shirt. When she finished the final button, her hands ran up across his bared chest, feeling the hard muscles that she had seen the day he had been injected with the super serum. She traced across every muscle of his chest and arms as she pulled the shirt completely from his body. The light scraping of her finger nails caused him to shudder every so often.  
He pulled her in for another kiss, his lips moving just a bit more surely against hers. His hands finally left their seemingly permanent position on her hips to drag lightly up her sides, bringing a bit of her shirt with them. At the feeling of the bare skin of her stomach, Pandora, at that point, broke the kiss and completely lifting her shirt from her body and dropping it to the floor.  
Punk felt the need to turn away from Pandora, he wanted to get this over and done with, fuck her as fast as he could when she dropped her shirt. He didn't think doing this was such a good idea anymore. They could just call this off, whatever it was. She was having none of it. He felt her lightly take his hand in her's and he felt her place it upon the warm, soft skin of her breast. His face, if possible, turned even redder when he realized that she must have already taken off her bra to save him the time of fumbling around with the clasp.  
"Punk," she spoke calmly to him as though she was trying to comfort a scared child, "Punk, if you don't want this, just say so… We can stop."  
"Just shut up."  
He took in a deep breath before turning to Pandora and kissing her with all his might. She let out a small squeak of surprise when he picked her up by her thighs and carried her across the room to the bed. He laid her down gently and placed himself above her, moving from her lips to lightly caress her neck. She let out a long sigh of contentment and ran her hands through his short hair.  
He was heated with arousal and anger and he wasn't sure if what he was doing was even correct, but he had made up his mind about Pandora and he was too deep to back out now. Her soft sounds of encouragement drove him onward and he soon lost all thoughts of how wrong it was to be preforming such an act before marriage. All he could focus on was Pandora as he mapped out her body with his hands and mouth.  
They had lost their final layers of clothing by the time Punk had regained his conscience. He looked down at Pandora pleasured face, into her lust-filled eyes. He wanted absolutely no regrets when he woke up the next morning and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable either, as much as he despised her.  
All he received as a reply was her lips against his and her hips moving against his own. He gripped her hips tightly for a moment to still her movements before he loosened his grasp, not wanting to hurt her.  
He drew in a breath before beginning to push slowly inside of her, groaning loudly at the tight heat surrounding him. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and took to holding onto the bed sheets instead of her, not wanting to hurt her in anyway. She gasped lightly when he filled her completely, never having one so big as him within her.  
She cried out in pleasure alongside him as he began to slowly move within her, savoring the feeling of her tightening around him with each gentle thrust. He knew he wasn't going to last long his first time so he did his best to try to draw out the pleasure, keeping up a steady, slow pace.  
Pandora's nails scraped across his back and shoulders, moaning each time he moved inside of her as her hips rose and fell to match his steady pace. He grunted and released the sheets, his hands gripping tightly onto the headboard of the bed as he struggled to find something to cling to when he felt himself begin to lose some control to the pleasure he was feeling.  
His rhythm was beginning to speed up and his thrusts were becoming erratic as he began to lose himself. Pandora held tightly to his shoulders, somehow managing to keep up his pace as she neared the edge as well. Her back arched beneath him, pressing her breasts to his chest as she tightened around him, coming with a rather loud scream of his name.  
Punk's eyes closed tightly and his grip of the headboard tightened enough for the metal to bend beneath his fist when Pandora became impossibly tight around him. He only managed to thrust once more within her before shouting out his release and nearly crushing her as he collapsed on top of her when the headboard snapped in half.  
He pulled out of and laid to the side and tried to catch their breath.  
When all was silent, Punk turned to Pandora and spoke, "Now get out."


	2. Chapter 2

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't know that he hated me, even after every time we met just for a few minutes of pleasure, I knew he was doing it not only because he was lonely and horny, but because he wanted to break me, see me get hurt. I had a crush on Punk for a long time, even when I came to the WWE, the first time I had met him that was the nice Punk I knew, and the only time I ever met him. Word soon got out that I liked him, sure he was flattered, he would then just brush it off because he knew he was the best in the world, and he was, really.  
Every time we did it, I secretly wished he'd ask me out, or at least befriend me, notice me for not only just a simple fuck buddy, afterwards I tried to hate Punk as much as I could, tell myself that he was an asshole, he was no good for me, but whenever he approached me, to tell me where and when, all those emotions would evaporate, and I turned into that vulnerable helpless girl. I remembering confessing my feelings to him, the look on his face made me wish I never opened my mouth.  
_  
"Hey Phil can I speak to you in private?" I asked timidly as I walked up to his table, Kofi, Eve, Daniel Bryan and Punk were all sat at the table waiting eating their lunch.  
"Don't call me Phil, and whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of the table, I'm not getting up for __**you**__," he snarled, I flinched back and contemplated whether he even deserved my affection, my love.  
Eve gave me a wink and a thumbs up, she was actually the one who told me to go through with it, I now know she just wanted me to make a fool out of myself, "Erm, well Phi-Punk I erm, I know you know how I feel about you, and I've never really actually told you, face to face. I really, really like you, you're a handsome guy and I know deep down that you're a very sweet, caring man and I can see that," by now the whole place had gone quiet, and Punk was turning red and growling at me. "I've liked you for a while Punk, a lot, you're so good looking and I'm getting ahead of myself here but, if at any time, I'd love to have a coffee with you sometime," I smiled nervously, awaiting his response, I ignored the fact that the whole room was sniggering behind me, even Kofi and Bryan were smirking at Punk's face, I now felt incredibly bad and was extremely anxious, shaking and sweating as he stood up and made his way towards me.  
"Let me make one thing clear," he raised a threatening finger at me and my eyes widened, "I don't care what you think or what you feel, I certainly have no interest in you and I never will, I would rather stay celibate for the rest of my life then even have a mere coffee date with you. I don't know who you think you are embarrassing me and you have the nerve to ask __**me**__ out on a date? You're nobody, no one here knows you, __**Panda**__, so I suggest you get the fuck out of here before Eve kicks your ass, or better yet me. I don't hit women but my god, you are certainly no woman."  
The place erupted in a roaring laughter while I stood glued to the spot, I wanted to so badly cry, tears that would show him how much I actually cared for Punk, he had no idea. I had never been able to cry, and it somewhat saved me from even more embarrassment. My eyes darted around to see people pointing at me, whispering things, reaching up to my ear I switched the hearing aid off. I didn't want to hear anything, I should've turned them off while Punk was scolding me. But then I knew, they would only help me hate him more. But nothing made me hate him, not truly. There was something literally magical about him, as cheesy as it was, just looking at him I got a buzz, but not at the very moment, not while he made me so angry and miserable I lost the will to live._

That was a popular thought that used to rush around in my mind, while I worked out, while I was in a match, it was usually fuel that kept me going and made me win a match. It was never when I wanted to do it, whenever I approached him he usually shooed me away, telling me to fuck off or simply just walking off because he just never had time for me. If anything I felt sorry for him, but then again I felt sorrier for myself. It started on the night Vince McMahon scheduled me and Punk in a tag team match against Alberto Del Rio and Rosa Mendes. We already had the win in the bag and I loved the fact I was wrestling with Punk, I had previously tagged team against him which he loved, he however certainly did not love this.

"_Look just let me do the wrestling, and you just stand there, looking, well just stand there okay? Got It? Good." He stormed off while I scurried off behind him.  
"Wait Phil," I called out, he was just about to put his headphones in when he swivelled back round to face me.  
"Stop calling me Phil alright, I know you're all yippee I'm in a match with CM Punk the love of my life, but I don't give a crap, just let me do my job because you're too useless to do anything, especially wrestling." He stormed off and left me on the spot, like always.  
The match had started, the crowd where shouting CM Punk's name, I heard my name being shouted a couple of times, other's complementing on my outfit, I had to admit my ring attire was the best. Studs everywhere. Punk glared at me before I got into the ring, scoffing when I heard the crowd cheering my ring name, Panda.  
The match was underway and if I was being honest Alberto was dominating most of the match, he had just gave Punk a 3__rd__ dropkick, this time to the skull that had sent him pummelling into our corner. I looked down at him, he specifically told me not to get involved, yet he looked like he was in so much pain, this match had been going on for 20 minutes now and Punk was drained in sweat, just as Alberto was about to pull him away I tagged myself in slamming my hand across his back. I knew I'd pay the price when the match was over and Punk instantly scrambled to his feet screaming in my face. I jumped into the ring and was instantly fired up, the momentum rose inside of me and the crowd's cheers grew even louder, I caught a few slight glimpses at Punk who was still frowning, but still breathing hard. I knew I had done the right thing. I had Rosa right where I wanted her in the centre of the ring, I leaped onto the top rope, the crowd getting louder and louder, when the time was right, I performed my finishing move – the 630 senton. The ref did the 3 count and I had officially won the match and Rosa had already rolled out of the ring dashing away from my reach. I began squealing and the ref had raised my arm as the official winner of the match. My music hit and the pit of my stomach began swarming with butterflies, I turned towards Punk, and if I wasn't mistaken I saw a smile playing at his lips, he didn't congratulate me, he just waited for Justin to give him his title and jumped off the ring and he made his way back to the changing rooms. I didn't follow him back, I waited a couple of minutes and eventually skipped away, extremely happy that Punk didn't publically humiliate me and the fact that that I didn't disappoint him.  
I made my way out of the ring and back into the hallway, In ten seconds flat I felt an arm grab me – I was pushed into a supply closet, it wasn't pitch dark but I was too scared to even think. When the door shut I noticed who had taken me, Punk, and before I could even open my mouth he had picked me up and wrapped his arms around me, and pushed me up against the wall, roughly kissing me, running his hands through my hair, and slowly began to kiss down my neck as I moaned, running my hand through his hair. "Phil, oh my god—fuck!"  
"Don't fucking call me Phil, just shut up and let me do this."  
Punk slowly let me down, and the instant my feet touched the ground, he slid down his ring trunks and then the little black briefs. I stood in utter shock and disbelief – this was really happening, what did it even mean? More importantly, what would happen afterwards? Punk's length hit me squarely in the midsection down below and I slowly beginning to stoke his length as Phil slowly closed his eyes, biting his lip.  
"Look, just don't touch me, and don't you dare tease me you bitch."  
_ _Punk's eyes were shut, gritting his teeth and moaning in his attire before pushing me off and in an instant, lifting me up again and pushing aside my leather trunks, he reached into his jacket pocket and unwrapped a condom. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I moaned as Punk plunged into me, he opened his eyes briefly staring at me, his eyes showed no emotion and he was eventually increasing his speed as sweat formed on his upper lip. Stroking me and fucking me, Phil whispered more to himself then to me, "I'm gonna cum."  
Almost without warning, I felt Punk unload into me. With a few more strokes to my length, I too, explored, hitting Phil square in the chin. Together, we fell to the floor, sticky and sweating and panting. Phil pulled out of me and pulled his gear back on, before exiting the room.  
"Wait, what just happened?" I called out, as I slid my trunks back on.  
"Nothing, and don't you dare say a word to anyone."_

I cried all night that night, I always dreamt of what it would be like, to actually spend the night with, CM Punk, and I finally did it, loved every minute of it, but knew he hated it, he hated the sight of me, he hated who I was and I had no idea why. I had no idea why he just randomly fucked me in a closet, and a dark feeling grew inside of me, telling me that this wasn't the end. It was usually anywhere private away from my friends and especially his friends – sometimes his rooms, sometimes my room, sometimes toilets and his changing room occasionally.  
Turning him down was never an option anymore, he'd just grumble and still tell me where to meet him next and that if I didn't I'd seriously regret it. I purposely missed meeting him at 2am mainly because I wanted to sleep but I paid the price when I got my clothes stolen from my locker room, while I was taking a shower. That day really hurt, and having sex after that was just as hurtful as him taunting me or scolding me.  
I had 3 friends, 3 friends I loved incredibly, AJ, Zack and Kaitlyn – I only told Kaitlyn about my situation with Punk, I didn't have the heart to tell AJ and if I was being honest I hardly had time anymore ever since she got with Daniel. Telling Zack would hurt him, he looked up to Punk and if I wasn't me I would've thought the same thing, he probably would've punched him in the face and then to my dismay get his ass kicked.

"So you met up with Punk again huh?" Kaitlyn and I had been running on the treadmill for an hour now, we played a game were whoever gave in first on running machine lost and it was insanely stupid but loser bought lunch. I told her what happened last night, I contemplated whether to tell Kaitlyn how I truly felt about him.  
"Yeah," I was going to give in soon, the stitch forming at my hip was growing at an increasing rate.  
"I don't know what to tell you Panda, it's like he needs to have sex with you but the more he actually has sex with you the more he hates you," he sighed, wiping the sweat off of her brow.  
"Kait, I think … I think the more I have sex with him, the more I'm starting to – fall for him," I stopped the machine, I lost, like I lost with Punk, and life.  
"You what?!" She slammed the stop button and turned towards of me.  
"You do realise, he is a dick, an asshole, a complete idiot, you, you're the perfect woman and you're falling for that jerk?" She was breathing hard but she couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.  
"Look, I don't know what I'm feeling, I just, something happens, like when we're together, it's like it's just me and him and the whole world's just gone and I feel like I'm glowing and on fire, I can't explain it," we began on the weights, I worked on toning while Kait worked on her arms.  
"You're falling bad hun, you've got to stop this!" she groaned.  
"I know, I know, but I actually don't know how," I pouted.  
"Poor Panda, you actually don't deserve this, you're a perfect human being and that dick is just, you know."  
"I'm flattered Kait, thank you so much, you're my best friend! Come on lets get lunch!" I took the weight off of her and we made our way towards the catering area.  
"I'm gonna find you a guy Panda," Kait smiled.  
"Does Ziggler have anyone?" I winked.  
"I can find out." We reached the area and I told Kait to sit down, I grabbed a couple of things until I heard Kait whisper in my ear.  
"Dickweed at 2 o'clock." I almost jumped and dropped both sandwiches - I heard Punk and his clang laugh hysterically.  
"What're you doing eating two sandwiches, you shouldn't be even eating anything at all by the way you look," Punk sneered, I grabbed everything off the floor, threw my sandwich back and paid for Kaitlyn's.  
"I'll see you later Kait," I mumbled.  
I heard her calling for me, but I stumbled my way out, not caring who or what anyone wanted.

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" I demanded, Punk's stupid ass face just laughed, my face screwed into a scowl and I slammed my fist down onto the table.  
"Look, she's a delusional little kid, and I don't know what she told you, but she's just a - "  
"She's a perfectly good woman, that doesn't need someone like you messing her around, you better stop _fucking_ her around because if you don't I will personally see to it that your life is ruined."  
"Look sweetie, I'm the WWE Champion – and you are just like her, nothing. You are worthless, but you know who's even more worthless, her, that idiotic little thing."  
"You're an asshole."  
"Yeah and you're a punk ass bitch."

"Panda, Punk wants to see you," AJ called out, I had put my ring attire on and was getting ready for my match on Raw tonight.  
I didn't expect anything, I was expecting to see him either – did I need to be worried? I sorted my hair out and scurried out to see Punk, with a not so happy face on.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Don't hey what's up me, you told your stupid friend about our arrangement?!" He whispered, menacingly.  
"Well yeah, she's my best friend, and she isn't stupid!" I spoke defensively.  
"Shut up, she confronted me and embarrassed me in front of everyone, she's a moron just like you, so go ahead and tell her you've stopped seeing me because tonight I'm going to fuck you, and I don't care if you don't want to because you're going to stand there and like it."


	3. Chapter 3

The night passed and I had my match, I watched Punk and Jericho go at it on the monitor, he was being incredibly harsh, but that's what made Jericho such a brilliant heel – Punk wasn't too keen on the whole storyline and neither was I. It usually touched a nerve with Punk whenever his family was mentioned inappropriately – and I usually had to pay the price in bed.  
He told me to meet him in his hotel room, I arrived – It began instantly, as soon as I got there.  
He started to move inside me, I locked my ankles around his waist, meeting each thrust. But his pace quickened, almost to the point that it hurt slightly, and the thrusts became harder, faster. Deeper. And I felt myself climbing again until I came, this time on a wave that seemed to go on and on until once again collapsed back against the pillow, weak and gasping.  
Above me, Punk went still, his chest and arms, a quivering mess. His head fell forward, and slowly he lowered his weight and sighed. I felt his spiky beard gently scratched my skin and almost instantly he rolled off of me sliding as far away from me as possible.  
I wanted to stay with him, and seeing the look on his face when I came into the room, during the sex and afterwards I wanted to stay and comfort him. I drew back the duvet and looked for my panties, I slid them back on – I found his GTS shirt lying on the floor and decided to slip that on too. He had flipped onto the other side so he couldn't look at me, I knew he had expected to have gone by now but he needed comforting and I wanted to do this.  
"Phil, Punk look at me, I know Jericho hurt you tonight, and it's okay to be upset, and I'm here if you want to talk," I whispered, hoping it would soothe him.  
His eyes flew open, "I would never talk to you, about anything, I don't even understand what you're still doing here, and why the fuck are you wearing my shirt," he drew back the covers and I backed away almost instantly. He slid on his boxers and threw me a look of disgust.  
"Take it off. And get the fuck out of here." He spoke darkly.  
"Phil."  
"GET OUT!" I slid out of the t-shirt and threw it on the floor, I searched for the rest of my clothes, I felt Punk staring at me hurrying me up. I slid my bra on as my lips began to quiver, I managed to put on my dress while walking towards the door.  
"Goodnight .. Punk." I didn't hear a response and was glad that I didn't – it was 4:20 am so I didn't see the need to sleep. I decided to get a work out in before getting a flight for the Smackdown show.

I arrived into the arena before I thought anyone else I knew was here, a couple of backstage WWE staff were around setting up the ring area. Extreme Rules was in a couple of days, and I knew Punk and Jericho had a huge match up in his home town, his family and friends would be there to cheer him on and for that I was extremely happy for him. I never knew how the matches played out, which was why I loved watching them, everyone's matches were good, but no one's were as intense as CM Punk's.  
2 hours had passed, I circled around the area checking the place out, we were in Milwaukee and I had never been here – I was from England and travelling around was one of the greatest advantages of being a wrestler and travelling on the road. I wasn't posh and from down south, I was a true northerner and I loved it. A lot of the time people became irritated, either they couldn't understand me usually dumb Barbie diva's, although I did love Kelly – or sometimes they would just laugh at my accent because it was so different to theirs. I wasn't complaining, Wade got it worse than me, I remembered Wade from the indie's and he remembered me, he was more like a mentor than a friend, but I still respected him. As for Regal, he just loved anyone from his home country. I'd be going back to my home city in Manchester in a couple of weeks, and the diva's championship was up for grabs – if anything I would've loved to fight for it and win in it, making my own people proud – just like Punk would do tonight.  
"Hey Bro!" Zack squeezed me into a hug from behind.  
"Hey Matt!" Okay fine, I hated calling him Zack it just wasn't him, he wasn't like Punk he loved it when people used his real name, people let their WWE persona's get to them too often. Matt just wasn't them.  
"You got a match tonight little one?"  
"Yeah against Nicki Bella, you?"  
"Dolph," he rolled his eyes, I had never really spoken to Dolph, but I knew Zack wasn't too fond of him, I never knew why but from what I could tell, he wasn't looking forward to tonight. If I was being honest, a lot of people say that he's arrogant but he was a wrestler, all of us were arrogant, it was in our nature and we all thought we were the best.  
"You scared hun?"  
"Heck no, I've got some new moves bro!" He exclaimed, Zack was extremely talented and no one could deny that.  
"Can't wait to see it Zack!" I smiled.  
"I'm hitting the gym, you coming?"  
"I got a workout this morning, I'll keep you company?"  
"Yeah sure come on."  
We checked into a hotel where most of the roster was staying, I saw a couple people off of the Raw roster and greeted them while we headed for the gym area.  
To my utter surprise, CM Punk was already there on the cross trainer, Zack went to go greet him while I decided to hide away from him.  
"What's your problem with him anyway?" Matt whispered.  
"It's him that has a problem with me and I have no idea why," I frowned, the two of us made our way towards the treadmills.  
"You joining me?"  
"Might as well, I have nothing better to do." I jumped on and started, I decided to put on something for me to watch while Zack put in his earphones.  
25 minutes in and I saw Punk approach Matt, I only looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw him casually glancing at me – he got off and decided to work on weights, while I carried on running.  
You didn't have to be a genius to know Punk was standing right behind you, his smell, his shadow the way he stood with authority.  
"You were rough last night," I panted, jogging lightly.  
"Does it look like I give a fuck?" He smirked, I was so sore, and he honestly didn't care – and without warning, he increased the speed on my treadmill, I was running on 5, but I was now on 11. I tried to stop the machine, but he blocked the button, and I was running so fast, my legs physically felt like they were on fire and he just stood there laughing. I wanted to give in, scream at the top of my lungs for him to stop the machine – it lasted 2 more minutes and I didn't care what the consequences were I tried to jump off, until I failed miserably. My body slid off, my leg burning almost instantly, scolding off of the rubber. I saw Punk's feet scurry off, I felt tears swim in my eyes yet none fell, instead I wailed – what did I do to deserve this? All I did was make sure if he was okay, all I wanted was to comfort him and take care of him.  
"Oh my god, are you okay bro, what happened?" Matt abandoned his weight and hurried to my side, I felt his protective hand on my shoulder flipping me over, I kept my eyes squeezed shut. I was in so much pain, and my leg was still on fire. I was somehow lifted off of the ground, I opened my eyes to see that I was in the arms of Ted DiBiase Jr.  
"Where's Matt? Where did he go?" I moaned.  
"I'm here, Ted just got here faster," I took a look at him, he had clearly been working out, he was in a vest and was pretty hot, sweaty and sticky.  
"I'm just taking you to get your leg checked out, it's burnt pretty bad," I didn't reply and felt even worse.  
"She has a match tonight," Matt explained to the doctor.  
"Yeah she can't compete tonight," I heard the doctor explain, I couldn't stop staring at my leg, it was matched up and in some places bleeding. I wanted to wrestle tonight, and there was no way I would be letting Punk see I was upset, or atleast meet up with him for his own pleasure.  
"I'm going to prescribe you some ibuprofen, and I want you to take it every 4 hours, the pain should stop, and for the burn I will prescribe you some burn and scars healing cream," he spoke while writing the prescription. Ted and Zack were still here and I was thankful. Since being mainly on the Raw roster I never spoke to Ted, he had moved to Smackdown and since then he kept himself to himself, occasionally hanging with Cody, Randy and Daniel.  
"What happened Panda?" Matt asked me, holding my hand in his. I wasn't going to tell him the truth, definitely not. So I lied through my teeth, to save that punk ass bitch.  
"I guess there was a glitch in the machine, it increased and the stop button just wasn't working, so," I mumbled, Matt bought it and sighed looking at my leg.  
"You sure you're alright?" He asked, and I simply nodded.  
"I'll erm take you back to your room," Ted piped up, I turned towards him, his shirt was still soaked through and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was, he was extremely good looking.  
"I'll see you later Panda, alright?" I was sad to see him go but when I turned to see Ted come to my side, my face immediately burned hot and I suddenly became embarrassed and shy.  
He wrapped his arm around my waist while I did around his shoulder, the walk towards my room was quiet, why was Ted even here, we literally had never talked, or even looked at each other? I took a quick glance at him, and when I did I saw that he was staring right at me.  
"Isn't Zack one of your closest friend?" He asked.  
"Yes." I replied, eager to see where he was going with this.  
"Then why did you lie to him?"  
"What do you mean, I didn't - "  
"I know what happened, I saw what happened, Punk was there and he did that to you," he spoke referring to my leg.  
"Look I don't know what you saw…"  
"I heard everything okay."  
"We hardly spoke, Mr DiBiase."  
"Ted, please, and what did you mean by "you were rough last night" ?" Now that crossed the line, and thankfully we had reached my room.  
"Look Ted, just drop it, it's my problem not yours, I appreciate your concern, but please, just mind your own business." I shoved him off and opened my door, I ignored his protests and immediately slammed the door shut in his face.

"Mr McMahon I can't compete tonight, and I'm incredibly sorry but I had an accident and I - "  
"Do you have a doctor's note" He spoke without looking up from his desk, I placed it on his desk, he took a quick scan and handed it back to me. Ted was still with me at this point – he didn't have a match tonight, and hardly ever did sometimes a dark show and sometimes they asked him to come on Superstars, it was shame that they were constantly stringing him along, but I never said anything.  
He helped out of the office and we made our way towards the diva's locker room.  
"You wanted your match tonight huh?" He asked turning towards me.  
"Yeah," I sighed.  
"So did I."  
"Why didn't you ask Mr McMahon for one, I'm sure he'd give you one if you asked."  
"I've tried but in all honesty, he's just too scary and intimidating, I'd rather go to Hunter but he doesn't call the shots around here so…" I felt a pang of guilt, the fact that I was mainly on the Raw roster made it a guarantee that I would get a match.  
"Thanks Ted, for staying here, and I'm sorry for being rude before, it was uncalled for and - " before I could get another word out Ted grabbed the back of my neck and pressed his lips to mine, I was totally taken by surprise but I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned into it, he was sweet and the kiss was passionate and so unexpected it left me breathless.  
"I'm sorry, that was totally, I shouldn't have done that," he was blushing, and so was I.  
"Ted, that was erm.."  
"Unexpected?"  
"And much needed, thank you, but I'm not sure if I can, not yet anyway." What was I doing, did I have any idea who I was turning down, Ted fucking Dibiase Jr!  
"I understand, I just, I couldn't help myself," He breathed, he couldn't hide the look of disappointment either.  
"You'll be my friend though right, for now, until I get my head sorted?" I admit that was a lot to ask, I shouldn't have even opened my mouth.  
"Of course," he grabbed my hand and softly stroked it, I admit I wouldn't have let a friend do that but Ted was literally irresistible. He bid me goodbye and I watched him walk into the men's locker room. I let out a sigh, my lips were tingling, and the only time I had ever felt like this, was whenever I was in bed with C M Punk.

The show had ended and I made my way back to the hotel, I didn't want to sound weak, but at times like this I wouldn't mind having Ted help me while I limped pathetically. I was bored after watching Natalya and Nikki dance in the ring like a pair of pussy's so I headed off on my own.  
Most of the Superstars stayed on the same floor, so while I was limping, I was extremely shocked to see anyone one my floor. I began limping softer, and stayed out of sight – I saw a red haired woman outside a room, her hair had been messy, and ruffled, it looked like the just fucked hard hair, a smile tugged at my lips, I never bothered sorting my hair out after Punk was done with me.  
The closer I got, I realised who the red haired lady was – Lita? Amy Dumas, Lita? What was she doing here? She was giggling, smiling like an idiot, she was talking but I couldn't make out what she was saying, nodding and as she was about to walk off, I saw an arm grab her and full her into a long hard kiss. I recognised those tattoo's, I recognised, that hand, the DRUG FREE tattoo. Phil? He was here, sleeping with Lita? My heart tore and I sank to the floor, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was such a cliché but I literally couldn't. I knew he was an asshole, but I didn't know he was this low, of course, you should've seen see it coming Panda. I knew he was never going to see me for me, I knew we were never going to be together – but for him to cheat on different women. Wasn't Lita his closest friend? I clutched my heart, a numbing pain spreading everywhere. This was just my luck. I felt worthless, useless, like Punk reminded me everyday. I saw her skip away and I was instantly silent. Did she know about me? Do I confront him? No. Definitely not. I had no idea what he was capable of, he scared me, yet something inside me told me that this wasn't the true Punk, he was straight edge right? I was so conflicted and confused, and as much as I wanted to cry – I couldn't. I sat there, silently screaming, internally wailing that this was my life and this was how it would be for always.  
I hobbled towards my room, hoping I could get out of the shit mood I was in – I decided I'd give Ted a call, I needed a familiar face, and some comforting.  
"Hey Ted, are you still in the arena?" I asked.  
"I'm just making my way back to the hotel, what's up?"  
"I just, I need a friend right now," I mumbled.  
"Sure, I'm coming, what's your room number?"  
"409."  
"I'll be right there."  
10 minutes later I heard a knock at the door, excited I scrambled to the door, limping and speed walking was definitely not a good idea but I pried the door open, to see CM Punk smirking at me, and then down at my leg.  
"Looks like your leg's pretty banged up huh?" he chuckled softly, oh the nerve.  
"Now's not a good time Punk, I have a friend coming over."  
"Yeah well, you know the drill come on, clothes off." Punk pushed me aside catching me off balance, I clung onto the door handle for support and saw that he had already made himself comfortable on the bed.  
"Phil seriously please, I'll do anything you want later, I'm just, my leg really is in pain, and I really do have a friend coming over."  
"Pandora?"  
I swivelled round to see Ted standing there, he too made his own way into my room.  
"Punk how did you know I was here?"  
"I saw you check in."  
"What the - "  
"Hello Ted," he smiled sweetly at him, I felt physically sick and had nowhere to look. Ted didn't reply, and simply nodded at him, and turned towards me.  
"Punk was just leaving," the urgency in my voice hasn't gone unnoticed and Punk leapt off of the bed, I had never been so relieved to see him go and neither of us said goodbye.  
"See you later, Panda." He smiled darkly, scaring me instantly.  
Punk shut the door behind him and Ted turned towards me. "I think you better tell me what's going on."  
"I think I should too."  
I led Ted towards the bed and he made himself confortable, kicking his shoes and extended his legs – I started from the very beginning, from the moment I first met Punk to 20 minutes ago when I saw Lita outside his room.  
"You have so much faith in him," was the first thing he said, after I let out a shaky breath.  
"Am I being naïve?" I whispered.  
"No, you just see the good in him, and that's okay, not many people would do, especially me, but I can see you're hurting, I don't want you to get in too far, because, I feel like you're falling for him," He didn't like to say it, and I didn't like hearing it, but it was the truth, and I hated myself for it.  
"I don't know what to do," I groaned, throwing a pillow over my head.  
"Stop sleeping with him perhaps?" He laughed, while I glared at him. "Sorry."  
"I've tried Ted, but he comes back for more and I an't, I can't resit him, it's so stupid."  
"Well Panda, here's what wer'e going to do, I'm going to stay with you, you can be my road wife, and we're going to travel together, and I'm going to stay with you 24/7, I'm never going to let you out of my sight so he can't take advantage of a beautiful woman like you - how does that sound?"  
"You don't even know me Ted, you can't."  
" I want to." At that moment, I knew Ted was a keeper, even if it was a friend, or maybe in the future, something more, I could never let him go – just like I couldn't let CM Punk go, could I?


	4. Chapter 4

**In case you forgot Punk and Jericho's match at Extreme Rules, it is definately my favourite match of Punk's - watch?v=yQEIA77PO18  
Punk and Pandora will happen, just not right now, hope you like this chapter, and please review! :)**

Ted kept his promise - for about a week. Punk still got to me, he found me and was quicker, faster, harder and still emotionless. He was basically a fucking machine that just needed to stick his boner wherever. It wasn't Ted's fault, and I didn't blame him, he couldn't stay with me 24/7 – Punk wanting to be with me had gotten so far that he would practically be there the moment I wake up, I'm guessing he secretly watched Ted and I from afar, whether Ted had gone to the gym without me, or whenever Ted went to go meet up with other friends or just literally if he was gone for 20 minutes. Ted wasn't my mom or dad and he couldn't be there all the time, the fact that Punk found me didn't bother me anymore, yes I still had feelings for that motherfucker, and yes having sex with him was absolutely mind-blowing but there was no future for us, there was no friendship and there was no love, the sooner I accepted it the better.  
Punk had grabbed me from behind as I made my way towards the gym, alone.  
"What are you doing?" I whispered.  
"I'm taking you", he answered when I looked down on him again he had a mischievous smile on his lips.  
"What are you going to do?" Our eyes met and we sized each other up.  
"Are you going to fuck me?" I asked, my voice barely audible, raising my eyebrow slightly, watching his face turn slightly.  
"You know the drill, _Panda_."  
Gazing up at him, we both found ourselves in a supply closet, he began stripping, his one hand began pulling down his boxers as his jeans slid down to his ankles before he grabbed her again, gazing up at him as he let me down onto him, he let out a groan. I groaned with him, foolishly I grabbed his biceps, feeling his muscles flex under her touch and felt myself tighten around him. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, losing myself in the feeling of him inside me, his exposed neck and collarbone on show was driving my wild and his hips gently rocked against me.  
"Get. Your. Hands. Of. Me," he spoke his teeth gritted. I gazed down at him, feeling dizzy, overwhelmed by my own arousal, yet still saddened by the fact that I couldn't even touch him, he was turned off by my very touch.  
For a brief moment, I met his blazing eyes, darker than usual, and he suddenly thrusted harder into me, forcing a loud moan to escape from my lips. I moved with him now, grinding my hips to meet his deep, almost painfully slow thrusts.  
"Fuck," he murmured, the sound of his voice and our bodies against the door and his ragged breath on my skin was driving me crazy.  
"Touch me", I whispered, my voice breaking as I begged, gazing into his eyes again and he released a hand from his grip, pushing me harder against the wall as he moved his hand down on me. He ignored my request and continued to watch me as I leaned my head back again, moaning loudly while still meeting his thrusts, I didn't dare tug on his hair – he would've pulled out of me and verbally abused me. I was already so turned on and was close I just couldn't risk angering him.  
"Phil…", I whispered so quietly even I couldn't hear it, I was moaning as I felt my body shudder as I lost control, I saw him watch me before I closed my eyes and convulsed around him as the tension I'd had for so long finally found its release in an incredible climax, growing even stronger as Punk continued to thrust into me, harder now. I opened her eyes and gazed down at the intense look of pleasure on his face as he exploded inside me in a deep, almost savage groan, his body shaking and I held onto anything but his incredibly body. His thrusts slowed down and I was now feeling the warmth of his jagged breath against my sweaty skin, the both of us trying to calm our breathing.  
We sank down on the floor and I rolled off him, still breathing heavily as I pushed my hair out of my face. I turned my head to look at Punk lying next to me, and as our eyes met I had to smile, it was so inappropriate and random, and as predicted he didn't smiled back before.  
My smile vanished and I stood up from the floor, retrieving my clothes from the floor I slid them on quickly, I stepped over a sweat glistened Punk, his chest rising as his heart rate returned back to normal. He looked glorious and I still couldn't have him.  
Marvellous didn't even cut it this time. I closed my eyes briefly and we were both still silent, listening to each other's breathing. I thought that he would have to peel himself off the floor at some point, but when he did, I wouldn't be here, to give him the love I wanted to.  
_His loss_ I thought.

After my workout I spent the rest of the day lounging – Punk still playing around in my mind, I had seen him with Amy again and wondered whether she knew about me, but highly doubted it. Punk didn't even like seeing me when he was with his friends; fortunately he didn't see me but I watched them. It wasn't like I was creeping or being pervy but I saw the way he looked at her, in awe and fascination – it was evidently clear that he loved her, but then I couldn't help but bitterly laugh, he was fucking me while he was off being romantic with her. She didn't deserve him, yet I still wanted him, I wanted him to treat me like he did with Amy, laugh with her and have a playful joke but still be incredibly romantic, even talking, was simple communication so much to ask?  
The days passed so quickly, I travelled with Ted, Cody and Randy – and I was this close to asking Vince McMahon that I wanted to move to Smackdown. The three guys were the sweetest guys I had ever met, Cody constantly talking about Brandi and their engagement and I was always so eager to hear what he had to say every time; and Randy would occasionally talk to his daughter and wife, skyping them whenever he had the chance. Ted would occasionally ask me about Punk, and I would sit there and lie through my teeth, feeling ever more guilty ever time.  
Extreme Rules was drawing close and both Cody and Randy had matches, Cody vs Christian and Randy vs Sheamus – while me and Ted would stand by the monitors watching every match go by. My injury was still fatal and would pain occasionally, an unattractive scab had formed and would still sting if water or oxygen came into contact with it. I couldn't forget the fact that Punk had a match too, against Jericho, of course in his home town. His whole family would be there and his friends who he didn't even class as friends but classed as his own brothers and sisters – I envied them so much.  
I stood in catering with Ted casually nibbling on some grapes.  
"Are you upset?" He asked turning towards me.  
"No, go stand over there with this grape," I pointed towards the vending machine.  
"Okay?" He took the grape from me and strode over squaring his soldiers.  
"Throw it into my mouth," I grinned backing towards the opposite side of the room, as he clicked onto what I was doing the threw the grape and like a pro I caught it in my mouth.  
"That was awesome!" Ted yelled. I was squealing jumping up and down.  
"Let me try, let me try!" Ted through me a grape and I caught it with one hand. We straightened ourselves out and I threw the grape into his mouth – I was convinced I threw it straight but he still missed and I couldn't help but giggle. He looked so cute pouting while I just laughed at him.  
"Meanie," He turned back to the bunch of grapes, pummelling them at me like bullets, they actually hurt so bad I couldn't understand it. He carried on doing it while I baked up onto the door, a couple moments later I felt someone trying to open it, backing away slightly I let them enter. I slid down the wall and huddled myself into a little ball, through the glass I noticed Punk and Cena had entered the room and astonishingly, Ted had accidently through a grape at Punk's forehead. My hands flew to my mouth in shock as did his, he took a quick glance at me, I chuckled silently at him as Punk scowled at him from afar, charging his way towards him.  
"Dude, I am so sorry, that was a total accident," even I heard the sarcasm in that, but nonetheless he still apologised.  
"I don't give a shit _dude_, that fucking hurt, why the fuck did you do that?" Punk yelled.  
"You got knocked out by the Big Show on Monday, and that grape _hurt_ you," I laughed out loud and Punk's head whipped round to see me wide eyed staring at the pair. I quickly looked a Cena who seemed to be oblivious to all of this as he was stuffing his face with chips and snacks.  
"Should've known _you_ were behind this," Punk grimaced turning towards me, I backed away yet he still moved forward. Ted tried to stop him but Punk was stronger. His face was barely an inch away from mine, and although he didn't feel it, I felt sexual tension and I wanted nothing more than to grab his bearded face and press my lips against his in a passionate lock.  
"T-Ted was j-j-just throwing g-g-grapes at me," I stammered, after he heard what I just said and grinned.  
"Really?" He chuckled, backing towards the table, he motioned Ted to move and he compiled, grabbing the bowl of grapes he released one from its bunch and without warning he lobbed it towards my head. I shrieked in shock and felt more attacking me, my head, my chest, my arms and legs.  
"Punk, stop," I heard Cena speak, I couldn't see anything as I used my arms as a shield for my face, I looked up to see John was making his way towards Punk, but Ted was closer and faster. He flung the bowl out of Punk's hand across the floor, and grabbed a plate of orange squash – pouring it all over Punk's head.  
Hell had officially broke loose. I stood there in utter shock, not knowing what to do or say – John jumped right in to break them apart I stood there motionless. Punk was throwing punches at Ted, while Ted started kicking him in the gut, John was trying to pry Punk off of him but wasn't strong enough to do so – I screamed yet they still paid no attention to me. They did pay attention however Vince McMahon's booming voice.  
"What is going on here?! Everyone's head whipped towards the door to see a menacing man standing at the door, the three men stood up and staggered slightly hanging there head in shame.  
"Punk, get yourself cleaned up your match is in 10 minutes, Ted what the hell do you think you're playing at and John, make sure Punk doesn't get himself into any more trouble!" The three of them followed each of the orders – Punk glared a threatening stare, I couldn't help but shudder in fear, his eyes blackened and I was only safe, for now.  
"Ted I suggest you get out of here before I have words with your father," Ted hung his head ever lower, even though he was a grown man, Ted's father could be incredibly unjust, the two never shared the perfect father/son relationship and it really played on Ted's mind.  
I quickly followed Ted out not wanting to be scolded by Mr McMahon.  
"Ted?" He was storming away from me and the sound of my voice stopped him in his tracks.  
"Ted, you didn't have to do that for me, I mean I really appreciated it and," he turned back round to face her, walking faster towards me he leaded down and put his hands on my hips, kissing me softly, and I reciprocated and the kiss grew deeper.  
"You're really hot when you're angry," I breathed into his mouth, I noticed he was still shaking with anger, I caught hold of him as he looked into my eyes and kissed him forcefully. He let out a groan and pressed himself against me.  
"I also get horny when I'm mad and see a really hot girl." I gulped, blushing furiously, peaking at him through my eyelashes. He cupped my chin and leaned in even more – at this point, I didn't care about Punk or Phil Brooks, because I perfectly good human being named Ted DiBiase was kissing me with passion and lust and I was enjoying it immensely.  
The PPV was underway and the night had gone amazingly – I noticed Punk and gotten himself cleaned up as he made his way towards the ring, I was sat with Ted's arm draping over mine yet I was still looking at Punk with not only lust, but love – he was fighting for his family's honour tonight, he was wearing a shirt, a pair of jeans and some protective gear, his WWE Championship wrapped around his torso. I bit my lip in approval and watched him make his way towards the ring, before he gave a kiss to his sister. I smiled sincerely, that was adorable. I heard all of them cheering Punk on, Punk's sister especially; she was stunning, incredibly pretty. I grinned at how supportive they all were, and the whole crown were screaming at the top of their voices chanting CM PUNK continuously, and booing even louder when Chris Jericho's music had started playing. Both incredible heels meant that this was going to be an incredible match, I knew it, Ted knew it, everyone knew it.  
The match started, and honestly, Punk was taking quite a beating – if anything I just wanted to run down to the ring and help him, despite the fact that this was all planned out. Jericho had flung Punk across the ring and began taunting his sister – I had no idea that this was happening and my whole body tensed up, he was taunting her, just like Punk does to me and unlike myself, she slapped him hard across the face. Jericho's face and he leapt across the barriers to get her. Punk had noticed what was going on – and exploded. It was hot. But well deserved. The rest of the match played out, Punk being dominant, Jericho being dominant, no family members were involved this time round. They had pulled out all the stops, and the match was just brutal, fire extinguishers were used, as well as chairs. And by the end of it all, Punk had given Jericho the GTS, and the match had ended. After a brutal 30 minutes – the match was over and the better man won, making his entire home city proud.  
I was silently chanting CM Punk in my head, and had a mental image of me hugging Punk, and he was kiss me chastely on the lips. I turned to look at Ted who simply grinned – he too agreed that this was a great match. The show had slowly come to an end and I quickly made an excuse to leave so I could congratulate Punk on his match.  
I searched around for a bit, asking around if anyone had seen him, I eventually found him near the Axxess area lounging about with his family – I hardly recognised anybody, except the former SES society members, his sister and his mom. I noticed a heavily tattooed women who was clutching another heavily tattooed man. Punk was laughing, sweat still gleaming off his glorious body. I walked slowly towards him, slow wasn't even the word to be honest, all I wanted to do was congratulate him. Before I had reached half way – he turned round to scan the room, his eyes landing on me.  
His brows furrowed and his eyes turned to that menacing shade of black that I was so scared of – he turned towards his huddle group and started whispering something. I instantly became paranoid and self-conscious, but felt stupid for not realising it sooner. They all laughed in unison and glared at me – regardless I dashed towards him.  
"Congratulations on winning your match Punk," I smiled proudly. He turned towards his sister and rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"Of course I won, I'm the best in the _world_," he replied coldly.  
"Yes of course Punk," I spoke, embarrassed, I decided that it was best I just turned around and walk away.  
When my head was turned, I heard a voice behind me, "You're right Phil, she's so embarrassingly stupid, it's actually hilarious." I turned to see her sister sneering at me.  
"She's, she's funny looking," his brother mumbled, I had no idea where to look and just felt incredibly uncomfortable.  
"'Congratulations on winning your match Punk'," I heard someone mimic me, I didn't know who but the whole group just laughed at me and with whoever said it. This was not what I wanted, and this was not how I thought Punk's family would be.  
"Look, just leave my brother alone okay, he doesn't need some silly, pathetic girl chasing him around all the time, he doesn't like you because you know what, he's with Lita, who is a much better wrestler than you, alright? You just stay the hell away from him because there is no way in hell he'd ever get with someone like you." She was exactly like Punk, her face barely an inch away from mine, except she was taller and more menacing, I was so scared, I had literally never been more scared in my life – she just mocked me, and I just shook with fear. She backed away, laughing with Punk who seemed to be completely fine that his sister just embarrassed me like that.  
Instead of retorting, instead of standing up for myself and being confident – I turned around and walked away, hearing the jeers and howls of laughter, I felt teas prick at my eyes, yet none fell.  
I only wanted one person, and that was Ted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it, not sure how it is to be honest I never reread anything, so, if you have any ideas add them to the reviews :)**

I returned back to the changing rooms, retrieving my gym bag – I was officially fed up with my life, this was definitely not what I wanted. I waved Kaitlyn and AJ goodbye and made my way back to Ted's travelling bus.  
"Hey I was looking all over for you," he looked up from his phone as he saw me walk in.  
"Sorry, so was I to be honest," I snuggled in next to him wrapping my arm around his torso.  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked, kissing my head.  
I sighed loudly, Punk would never have done that, he probably won't ever, "Yeah Ted."  
"Are you going to Raw tomorrow?"  
"Don't think so, I've not been cleared yet and I'd rather not run into Punk," I spoke truthfully.  
"Well, since you're not doing anything tomorrow, how's about I take you out," he spoke, hope in his voice.  
"That would be lovely Ted, like a date?"  
"Only if you want it to be," I grinned, my cheeks burning slightly. By this point, I heard Cody and Randy enter the bus, both of them grinning at their accomplishments tonight. They each grabbed their stuff and went back to the hotel – since the two of them were both set to appear on Raw tomorrow night. Once they were gone me and Cody decided to call it a night and turned in for the night – luckily he had a bed in his bus, so we could still travel and get a good night's rest. At first I was incredibly shy to even share the same bed, but honestly there was nothing wrong with sharing a bard with your friend, he wrapped me warm at night and we would take turns spooning each other. Now that I had agreed to go on this date with him and kissed him back things were more comfortable when we fell asleep. He would pull my chin up towards him and press his soft lips against mine – I'd let him comb my hair with his fingers and grin whenever I heard a moan deep in his throat. Sleeping like this was pure bliss and Punk was nowhere to be seen in my mind.

"What was that?" Chez's mom turned towards me, I had decided to stay in Chicago seeing as all my family was here, it was rare that I got to see any of my friends, especially Colt and I missed Chaleen greatly. We were all on our way to Chez's place when her mom pulled me aside.  
"What're you talking about?" I asked, laughing raising my eyebrow.  
"What you did, to that poor girl, she was just congratulating you on that brutal match, she meant no harm by it," I rolled my eyes, a little to dramatically, why did everyone have to defend that stupid girl, she was basically meant no one to anyone.  
"Look, she had it coming, she's not who you think she is," I replied, in a hush tone.  
"That's not how I see it, and I know that's not how you treat someone, especially a woman," she was an incredibly small woman, and I still respected her no matter what, but my blood started to boil and I was trying incredibly hard not to try and explode.  
"I don't like her," I simply stated.  
"That's it, you don't like her?"  
"No, and she deserved it, stupid bi - "  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Phil, this isn't you," she hissed. She walked away with Chez, she turned back around and glared at me – at this moment I couldn't care less, she was being completely irrational, I had my reasons and you couldn't like everyone. That girl worshipped me, and wanted me – I was pretty sure she _loved_ me too, but Chaleen agrees with me, she's just an asswipe and a complete waste of oxygen. The sooner she got the message that she was just a worthless piece of crap the better.  
"What were you and mom talking about?" Chaleen asking, looking back at her mom.  
"Just about Pandora," I said sighing.  
"Oh right, she seemed a little desperate," she replied, chuckling slightly.  
"Tell me about it, she like _loves_ me," the cold Chicago air hit the both of us and I shuddered and heard Chaleen's teeth chatter.  
"Haven't you told her that you don't like her?" There was no way I could tell Chaleen about mine and Pandora's arrangement, she's never look at me the same again, _tell her the truth, just not all of it._ I had told her on many occasions that I did not think of her in that way.  
"Yeah, she just never got it," I huffed.  
"Wow, she needs to get her priorities sorted out," I couldn't help but laugh, Chaleen was hilarious, and stuck by me whatever and whenever.  
"Yeah you sorted her out tonight," I grinned at her, well done sport.

Ted and I arrived in California, I had moved here when I was 16 to peruse my career, my home will always be England, but Cali was my second home. He dropped me off at my house while he went out to get food since I never kept any in the house. I ran upstairs and flopped onto the bed, scrunching up like a ball underneath the warm, fresh soap smelling duvets. After a couple of minutes I decided to get up – my eyes swivelling around the room. It was embarrassing, if I didn't know any better, it looked like a teenage boy's room – WWE Superstar posters, including one of Punk I put up one Christmas, I frowned when I looked at it. How could someone so attractive be so horrible as well? I walked towards it looking up at him, his crotch in my face, even if he wasn't here in person he still made me blush. _No, stop it. _I grabbed hold of the corners and took it down. _This was for the best._ I turned to look at my comics, this whole room reminded me of Punk, it just made me feel physically sick, I was so conflicted – this was me, this was who I was, yet everything in this room literally made me want to vomit. Grabbing every single comic I could get my hands on I tossed them into the trashcan beside my bed. All of my band posters, everything that just said CM Punk to me. It was rash, I know, but I just wanted him out of my head – there was no doubt the next time I see him he'll be wanting to do what we did every time we met up. When everything was gone off of my walls, I turned towards my wardrobe, aware of what exactly was in there. An excessive amount of graphic tees and band t-shirts with the one or two pair of jeans. Opening it I groaned at the very memory of Punk and his comments on my choice of clothing.

_AJ and Kaitlyn were so dolled up, tight dresses hugging them at their curves, AJ was just a big of a nerd as I was, but she was stunning and caught everyone's eyes. I looked down at my outfit – a grunge skull shirt with a black hoodie and jeans that were too big for me and of course a classic pair of converse. I was never confident in wearing a skirt, or a tank top, it wasn't like I didn't look bad in them – I just didn't feel the need to reveal so much skin. My outfit didn't bother me, even if all the girls teased me, at least I wasn't the only one wearing pants, luckily. We had gotten to the club and I sat down ordering a gin and tonic – I had tried going for the Straight Edge attitude, but a quick drink never did anyone any harm, from then on I turned to a diet soda and started chatting with AJ. She eventually got bored and decided to have a dance with Daniel Bryan. Eventually I needed to use the toilet and I had gotten up walking past the guys.  
I heard a snigger, ignoring them I walked faster until I heard that husky voice that gave me goosebumps every time I heard it.  
"I just don't understand why she has to embarrass herself like that."  
"I know what is she even wearing." I heard someone say, was it Dolph?  
"She looks like a lesbian!" To this everyone laughed. I cringed but still looked at Punk through my lashes.  
"It's alright guys, she just can't wear dresses because she isn't really a woman," that one hurt. "Those jeans look real good Panda!" He gave me a cheesy smile which I did not intend to return.  
"What's the matter Pandora, cat got your tongue? Don't look so upset, it's not my fault you're too ugly, if you really wanted to avoid all of this you should just not come out with us at all, it's not like anyone's going to miss you," he spoke so casually yet every single word hurt. I didn't shed a tear and just made my way towards the bathroom.  
"Hey Panda!" Layla spoke cheerily. "Hey hun, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm just not feeling to good," I lied. I felt like I wanted to be sick, and unfortunately I couldn't, not with people around. I had extreme weight issues in the past, and being sick was my way out, it was the coward's way out but desperate times called for desperate measures. It had stopped and I was always tempted to go back – but knew if I ever did, I would never be able to stop.  
"Alright hun, it's a shame to see you go." She left me and I felt myself beginning to heave.  
10 minutes later I exited the bathroom and shamefully walked past the boys table again. They all began pointing at me again, laughing at either my converse, or my shirt or even my hair – it was dyed red at the time, not bright, but I guess I wasn't the typical blonde bombshell that everyone lusted over._

The memory brought me to a breaking point – I had no idea what I was feeling, I felt my chest constrict and clutched it tightly. Without warning – I violently began throwing my entire wardrobe on the floor, I found a charity bag and threw every single thing inside it, not caring if I like them or not. Everything in their reminded me that I was not perfect, I was not beautiful, I was not CM Punk approved – it seemed so naïve to let him get to me just by my appearance, and I used to think, him of all people should love my style and sense of fashion, but clearly not. I was basically a 16 year old in a 27 year olds' body. It was time for a new change, a new change and a new future either with Ted DiBiase or alone, I couldn't deal with it any longer. I just wanted to so badly cry, let all my emotions out that I kept so bottled up even the strongest person wouldn't be able to open. I put the clothes I was currently wearing into the bag and found a dress hiding on the top shelf.  
Walking towards the bathroom I reached for the showerhead, turning it on I threw my head under the cascading water, letting the black hair dye wash out, I was unfortunately a natural blonde, but all that appeared was my bright bleached hair. When I was sure all the black was gone I stormed back into my bedroom, reaching for a hairdryer I dried it. Ted would have to wait today. I was getting rid of _Panda_, it was time to be taken seriously, it was time to become Pandora. I slipped on my most sensible flats and headed out with the charity bag.  
As I came galloping down the stairs I heard a knock at the door – it was obviously Ted. I grabbed my purse and phone and hurled the door open.  
"Wow Pandora!" His eye brows raised and he took a glance at my legs. I wasn't going to lie, I looked incredibly taller, and I even felt comfortable.  
"Ted, I'll see you tonight on our date, make yourself at home, I'm going out, we'll speak tonight." I grabbed hold of his face and passionately smacked my mouth to his, he was surprised but still grabbed my hips and growled.  
"What's happened, what's up…" I pushed passed him slightly, his voice trailing behind as he saw me throw the bag in the car.  
"You'll see," I smiled.  
"I'm looking forward to tonight," he called out.  
"So am I Teddy!"

4 hours had passed and I had officially bought an entire wardrobe – there was a lot of stuff out there that I couldn't believe I had never seen before, I just thought I'd stick to band tees and jeans yet here I was missing out on all the new fashion that was out there. I balanced out the skirts, dresses and skinny jeans, party, day time, summer, cute, I was going insane, no wonder girls loved shopping so much, I bought a dress for tonight that I was sure would wow him. Shoes. Now that was a language I spoke, I was still going to wear my converse and vans, but heels my god, they made me feel … hot, sexy, amazing! I must've bought about 10 pairs because I went ballistic. Once I had bought everything I wanted and needed I made a promise to myself, that I would definitely go shopping more, it was actually fun, I mean AJ and Kait would invite me from time to time, and I hated and rejected them every time.  
Once that was over with – I thought, maybe I should sort my hair, bleached blonde didn't work well with my skin tone, and I didn't exactly tan, I wasn't pasty but I still wanted something new and different. When I arrived they knew my hair was in need for immediate attention – they threw me down into a chair and examined.  
_"I was wondering if you could strip my hair, and then apply a natural long lasting die?"  
"What colour are you hoping for?"  
"I was hoping I could ask you, I've gone nearly every colour."  
"I have a thought…"_

I came home at 6:30pm – it had time to take a quick shower and get ready for my date tonight with Ted, he was nowhere to be seen but I knew my house was incredibly massive.  
I stood in front of the full length mirror, I was a nervous wreck, I had no idea were these random feelings sprouted from, Ted was my friend, but whenever he kissed me it was as if I saw a whole new future. I was so surprised I had even found an outfit when I was out today, I mean Ted's ex was Maryse and well, she was undoubtedly an amazing blonde shell.  
As I looked at myself over in the mirror I kept taking deep breathes, telling myself to calm down. _It was only a date._  
I was just about to change into a different pair of heels - for the third or fourth time that night - when there was a knock at the door. I took in a deep breath and started for the bedroom door. I opened it and there was Ted standing in the most sexiest navy suit I could have possible ever seen, with a single red rose in his hand. I had to smile at him.  
"You look..." It took him a while to find the right word, "Stunning." I wore a floor length backless red dress, my hair was a now a luscious brunette colour with very light highlights. I had even gone to the trouble to purchase make-up, it was something that I would have to get used to, but right now, I went with subtle and natural.  
I blushed lightly. I never really received compliments like that, especially from a handsome man like Ted, he however, was being completely honest.  
He thought I looked stunning and all I could do was grin. "You look quite handsome yourself." I returned the compliment and Ted gave me a cocky smirk.  
"I do what I can." He said simply and I had to roll my eyes. "This is for you, by the way." He extended the rose towards me, almost forgetting it was even in his hand.  
"Thank you," I brought the flower to my nose and inhaled, "It's beautiful."  
Ted grinned widely, "Not nearly as beautiful as you." Damn he made me blush again! I turned around and put the rose on the bedside table and turned back around hooking Ted's arm around mine, "We should probably get going."  
We began walking down the stairs and down the hallway and I tried not to focus on all the butterflies in my stomach. "Where are we going?" I asked, stepping outside.  
"You'll see," Ted gave me a smile, "You'll see."

The drive to where ever they were going was nice and Ted was being a perfect gentleman. The car finally came to a stop and Ted opened the door for me. I nearly fainted. We were currently parked outside of a magnificent restaurant by the beach, it had lanterns and was extremely authentic and rustic.  
"Do you always pull out all the stops on the first date?" I asked as we started walking towards the restaurant.  
Ted shook his head, "You get special treatment."  
We were seated pretty much immediately and had a lovely seat with a view of the ocean. We talked and laughed and had a nice dinner. I was really enjoying myself and the more I got to know Ted properly, the less nervous I became. There were still butterflies roaming around in my stomach but it wasn't from nervousness. No, they were from liking him so much.  
After dinner we went for a walk on the beach. I held my heels in one hand as we walked.  
"Pandora what happened today?" Ted finally asked after we stared at the sunset.  
"I got rid of the phase I was stuck in for so long."  
"I hope you didn't do it for me, I like you anyway you look, I mean you look phenomenal, the hair, the clothes…"  
"I did it for me." I smiled, he returned it and we carried on walking.  
"I had a really nice time."  
"Me too..." Ted agreed and grabbed my free hand, intertwining our fingers. "Any chance we'll get to do this again?"  
I stopped and smiled at him. "Definitely."  
I stood on her tip toes and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. At the last second Ted turned his head and kissed me on the lips. My eyes drifted closed and I draped her arms on his well-built shoulders and his hands rested on my waist. We pulled out after a few more small kisses.  
"Any chance of that happening again?" I winked.  
Ted smirked, "Definitely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They mean a lot and really help what comes into the next chapter, so glad you're all enjoying it, so here's a new update! Please review and if you have any ideas please tell me!**

Ted kissed the side of my neck and quietly asked, "Do you want me to stop?" as he gently brushed the back of his knuckles over my clit, sending a shiver down her spine. There was a moment's hesitation before she shook her head, her hands sliding down his arms, somewhat astonished at how muscular they were under her hands.  
I couldn't help it. I just had to reach up and touch him, my fingertips ghosting over the one tattoo over his heart, reminding me of a certain someone who had covered nearly every inch of his chest. _Stop it Pandora._ My hands moved to his arms, there was a sudden, overwhelming urge to push him off the couch onto the floor and pin him down so that I could lick him over. It was just unfortunate that Punk would never let him touch him, and the fact that he would never touch me either, if he did it would be without any love. When the urge didn't disappear by the time he kissed me again, I decided to just go with it. I pushed up, manoeuvring us off the couch so that he landed on the floor next to it and I landed on top of him.  
Thankfully, the couch was somewhat low to the ground anyway.  
"That's not fair," he laughed, sliding a hand through my new hair. "I wanted to be on top."  
I smiled and settled in his lap, wriggling against his cock. "You can be on top later, Teddy," I smirked, leaning down to nip at his bottom lip before I shifted down to his chest. There was definitely truth in her best friend's assertion that she had an oral fixation, Punk had tarnished the feeling long ago, but the urge had always been there. One of my favourite things to do to my lovers was bite and lick and suck at their skin, and _Phil_ had never given me the pleasure of doing so. Maybe it wouldn't be such a good thing, he'd end up having love bites everywhere.  
"Any aversion to hickeys?" My mouth closed on his single tattoo, one hand finding his nipple as I felt his hand creeping between her thighs, a finger slipping inside of me.  
Chuckling, he shook his head and slowly worked his finger, admitting, "Nah, I'm not really working so there's no chance of me losing my shirt for the camera."  
Moaning softly as the change in position pushed his finger a little deeper inside of me. My hands slid over his chest before I shifted to kneel next to him, getting his pants off as he kicked off his shoes. I knew I was ready, and had been ready since he'd first kissed me at the beach. I needed him inside of me _now_, and if I didn't get it soon I was going to combust.  
"Condom in my wallet," he said, and I pulled the wallet out of his jeans pocket, handing it to him. He pulled the foil packet out and handed it to me, but took my hand before I tore it open.  
Giving me a sheepish smile. "Still wanna go through with this?"  
Nodding, I ripped open the condom packet, took the latex out, and rolled it down onto his cock before I pulled my dress off and climbed into his lap, slowly sinking down onto his dick. "What do you think?" I gasped my back arching as the man's cock filled me. "God, you're so big…"  
His hands came to rest on my hips he rocked up into me, meeting me as I started to move on his lap. Reaching down to take his hands I guiding them up to my breasts. I leant down to kiss him as I kept moving my hips, rocking on his cock, driving him in and out  
"You feel so good inside me, Ted."  
His hands on my breasts were wonderful, strong, but still gentle. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, unless she asked him to, and maybe not even then. I didn't know how I knew; I just did. There was just something about Ted that set me at ease, that made me feel so comfortable around him. I _never_ did this. The last time I'd had sex was the night before Extreme Rules, but Punk and I, we were just not meant to be together.  
Ted's hands moved down to my hips, guiding me on his lap, and I looked down at him, giving him a smile. I leant down to kiss him again, resting my elbows on either side of his chest, my hair sliding over his shoulder as I continued rocking on my knees, enjoying the way he felt inside of me.  
He kissed me again as his hands drifted to my ass, gripping it firmly. "You feel amazing, sweetheart." One of his hands moved to the back of my head, holding me in a slow kiss as he thrust up into me, drawing a whimpering moan out of me.  
This was amazing. I had never had sex like this before, with anyone, especially as classically good looking as Ted. Before I knew it, my hips were rocking harder, driving myself down onto his hard cock. His mouth found my breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth, his hands pressing me against him, and there was a brief moment of clarity, where I thought, _"What exactly am I doing here? Why am I having sex with a man I when I know, for sure, that another man will find me and do exactly the same thing? Why can't that bastard just leave me alone, he had Lita, Amy?"_  
Then it was lost as my orgasm ripped through me and I bucked, crying out his name, my muscles clamping down around his cock.  
"Oh god," I panted, my arms suddenly going weak as my body stilled, whimpering softly, considering that he was still thrusting. His movements were coming faster and his moans were rougher. He was getting close and, just as I squeezed down around him, catching his mouth in a hungry kiss, he came, thrusting up into me, one hand on my back and the other on the back of my head.  
As much as I didn't want to move, I knew I had to. It couldn't be very comfortable for him to be lying on his back on a hardwood floor with a girl on top of him. Not that he'd complain, probably. Still, they had to take care of the condom no matter what, so as I kissed him again, smoothing a hand over his hair, I carefully pulled off of him. I watched as he gently (he had to be sensitive, since he'd just come) took the condom off and knotted it, looking around before he took it and tossed it into the tiny pink trash can I kept next to the sofa. After a second's thought, I reached up onto the coffee table and grabbed a couple of tissues, handing them to him, one eyebrow raised questioningly. He took them and dabbed at his cock, cleaning up the remnants of the come.  
After he tossed the tissues in the general direction of the trash can, he rolled onto his side and held an arm up, which I took to mean that he wanted me curled against him. So I did. I laid back down next to him, snuggling close to that warm chest, and leaned in for another kiss. "Hi," I smiled, nosing at his chin. "You doing okay?"  
"Hi, yourself. I'm fantastic," he laughed, kissing my forehead. "How about you? You all right?" His hand ghosted over my back, one leg hooking around mine, holding me as close as he could. Yeah, this guy was definitely a cuddler.  
"I'm great," I smiled, my fingertips brushing over the skin I'd been sucking on. "I honestly wasn't expecting this to happen tonight. I mean, I loved it, but I would prefer it in bed, but you're honestly so irresistible."  
"You wanna go into the bedroom then?" Ted asked getting up from the floor.  
"Yeah, but I'm pretty tired, if I'm being honest," I grinned sheepishly.  
"Of course, I've got to get going for Smackdown tomorrow," Then it hit me, I had a check-up for tomorrow, to see if I could be cleared, damn leg, if felt good while Ted was making love to me, I just hope I don't run into _CM Punk._

It had been a week since I had last seen Pandora, maybe I was a little too harsh after Extreme Rules, _nothing she didn't know_, I thought. I was getting even more frustrated and although I was with Amy, we were never exclusive, I cursed Chaleen for even saying anything, but what was Pandora supposed to care? The thought that maybe I had to share her because she was with Ted _Dibiase Jr _stung a little but who actually liked the girl, I mean really. I didn't like Ted, but had a strong feeling he was just stringing her along, much worse than what I was doing if I was being honest.  
Word had gotten round that she as hear today, and I was frantically looking all over for her, I even ran into Kaitlyn, who then gave me the cold shoulder.  
"Where's Pandora staying?" I asked, a little too fiercely.  
"And why would I tell you?"  
"Just tell me goddamnit!"  
"Look, she told me you two were over with anyway, so there's no need for you to carry on chasing her around, doing god knows what, sadistic bastard!" She was almost yelling and I had to slam my mouth across her mouth to quiet her down. So, she _lied_ to her best friend eh?  
"I don't know what Pandora told you, but me and her are still meeting up, and we _fuck_. We _fuck _and then she leaves and comes back for more every time. To this she slapped me across the face, hard. Kaitlyn was strong, and there was no doubt about it, huffing she shoved past me and stormed off. Great. I still couldn't find her. I decided to leave it for tonight, _I'll make her pay tonight. _  
Having met up with Kofi we decided to go down for lunch, I knew I had pushed myself a little too hard this time – I only had a promo tonight anyway. As the two of us made my way something caused me and Kofi to stop dead in our tracks. It was Ted, practically sucking off somebody's face. I didn't see who it was and I highly doubted it was Pandora, _so maybe they weren't together?_ The girl certainly didn't look like her. Kofi just laughed at the two, he didn't know about me and Pandora but we both knew that you were extremely lucky if you even got any while on the road. Ted's hand had moved to cup her ass to which she moaned. My eyes widened. I knew that moan, I heard it nearly every night. Kofi let out a loud laugh which caused the couple to jump from there sensual trance.  
Pandora didn't look up, under her long curtain of hair I could see that she was blushing furiously – she died it again? Only this time it looked soft, and so luscious, it was only seconds ago Ted had his fingers meshed through the brunette locks. I took a long hard stare at her clothes, laughing bitterly inside, no black tee's and skinny jeans eh? The _black_ was replaced by a short sleeveless dress that ended mid- thigh, no tights revealing her long endless legs and, were those, heels? Who is this girl? She turned to look at her _boyfriend_, who I knew was scowling furiously at me, she then turned to me with a shocked expression dotted all over her tiny face. I had no idea what the feeling was, the feeling that was bubbling inside of me.  
"Did you just walk into a Barbie doll house or something, come back looking like a number one who-" Ted whipped past Pandora, he towered over me leaving barely any distance between the two of us. Kofi was trying to hold us back, but Pandora then stepped in front of Ted. She was whispering something, stroking his arm to calm him down – was I feeling _jealous?_ This is Pandora for fucks sake, just because she comes back after like what, a week, looking practically like an absolute stunner should have no effect on you, Punk. She's still the same person, that same awkward, nerdy, submissive, little sex pest.  
Ted backed away under Pandora's touch, Kofi gave me a are-you-fucking-kidding-me look, and turned towards Pandora.  
"You look really nice," he gave her a genuine smile, he had his way with the ladies, but it was so easy to tell when he was being genuine.  
"Thank you Kofi," a blush had reappeared on her face. I couldn't decided whether I liked her new look or not, she looked independent, stronger, _sexier, _stupider, slutier, _hotter. _I gulped, _no, she's just Panda, nothing more, tonight you'll fuck her, maybe give her a quick kiss, then tell her to fuck off because she's just a stupid girl_. The two said their goodbyes and left me and Kofi in the hallway of the hotel lobby.  
"I bet you wish you had her now," Kofi laughed, I flashed him an angry scowl.  
"She just looks sillier, like all the rest of the diva's in that locker room," _Liar, _"Ted and her suit, I mean, she's probably just with him because she's a gold digger, who knows." _You're such a liar, you know she looked beautiful, yet you stand there and insult her. _  
"So you're not at all jealous?" He was really pushing it.  
"Why would I be jealous of someone I hate, and still do hate, she's still the same person, if I'm being honest I don't see any difference what's so ever," I'm not going to fall under her trap, she looks phenomenal we get it, but there was no way I was going to develop feelings for her. No fucking way.

The night rolled on and I was pumped up, I had an unexpected match with Jericho, again – I respected the man, he was a great heel and was a pleasure to work with, but they were really dragging out this storyline. I didn't have chance to meet Pandora until I saw her walk out of her locker room. _New ring gear, really? _She turned back around and my – mouth – dropped.  
It looked like a bra, except there were studs practically covered all over, the spiked ones, not the shitty square ones, these looked incredibly painful, her breasts... She looks like a slut._ Liar she looks fucking hot, I'd be lying if I said my pants weren't getting any tighter. _Her tight long leggings were now replaced by high short shorts, she was so curvy it made it hard to breath. _What are you doing, this is PANDORA, she wears shorter clothes and suddenly you're into her? Snap out of it Punk. _I shook my head, time to get your head out of your ass and make the arrangement.  
I stormed over, grabbing her petite arm, fear struck in her eyes until she looked up to see who it was. "My room, 11 o'clock, don't be late."  
She tried to speak but I put both my headphones into my ears, she was coming tonight, literally.  
The more I thought about her, the more that odd feeling bubbled inside of me – I just had no idea what it was, I got it every time I thought about seeing Ted and Pandora in the hallway, the thought that what I was going to do to tonight with her, she'd be doing the same thing with _him._ I didn't want to share, not really, her face continuously popped into my brain, _what was she doing to me goddamn it?_

The show came to a finish, and I won, I took the liberty to watch Pandora flash her new ring gear, and got a positive response, _yep she still looks like a slut. __**You keep telling yourself that Punk.**_ She won and I secretly smiled to myself, she was a great competitor. _What the fuck are you saying?!  
_It was time to get this show on the road, I got to my hotel room, and took a quick shower, the events of today running through my head, what if she doesn't come, what if she ditches me, _what if she's with Ted_? No she'll come tonight, she _loves_ me, she's with Ted but I know how she feels about me, she told me herself godamnit and I hated her ever since.I was a cruel man, and loved it – but I knew this had to come to an end soon, me and Amy were getting so close, but having sex with Pandora was addictive, like a drug, there was nothing like it and I had the strongest feeling that Pandora felt the same way. When I came out I slid on a pair of joggers, I knew that Pandora liked them, and left my shirt off – it was a hot night, and things were about to get hotter.  
Couple minutes later there was a knock at the door, I checked the time 10:55pm, someone's eager.  
"Come in," I growled, what was that.  
I heard the door open quietly, and shut even quieter, this had to be her, the timid fragile thing – she walked around and stopped until she saw me – this time round she was wearing some jean shorts and what looked like an oversized shirt, _was that Ted's shirt? Yeah, they were sleeping together, and what do you care? She's just a simple fuck to you._  
"I'm here to tell you one thing, and one thing only, we've got to stop doing this. Don't speak, just let me finish – I know that you're with Amy and I'm now with Ted so…"  
"Oh well done, you have a boyfriend, you're not sleeping with him just for his money are you?" I laughed bitterly, interrupting her while she was on her _little _rage.  
"Listen, I'm sure you can find someone else to use your charm on and fuck them continuously because I'm done, I can't keep meeting you like this, it's not fair or Ted or Amy, let's be honest."  
"Shut up, if you don't want this to continue, why did you come in the first place?" I had no idea what was coming out of my mouth because it certainly wasn't what I was thinking.  
"Stop it Punk, this is going to end," there was something about her voice that told me that she wasn't messing around, her expression looked almost melancholy, if I didn't know her any better she was probably going to now run into the arms of Ted DiBiase. _Why did that make me so jealous?!_  
She started walking away, and I couldn't believe it. I got off the bed and practically ran towards the door, she was just about to leave when she said.  
"Goodnight _Punk." _She didn't slam the door, she didn't get angry or shout or scream – she didn't want to do this, she wanted me, that wasn't the last time I was seeing her. The thought lightened my mood slightly, until I remembered the way she said my name, she didn't use my real name, she used Punk, like I was scum, like when I was 15 years old – it stung. Why did I hate it so much when she called me Phil, people I loved called me Phil. _You hate her remember. _  
I rolled my eyes, laughing bitterly to myself, "Yeah I fucking hate her guts."

I had never been so scared in my life – I really cared about Ted, but I hated to admit - I still didn't know if I had stopped loving Punk. He was just a bitter lonely man, but Ted has been there for me. I just hoped that, that was it, I would definitely miss the feel of Punk's body on top of mine…  
Stop it, for god's sake. I was so conflicted, no. I made the right decision tonight.  
As I made my way towards my room I felt someone pull me back around, dread struck but it soon evaporated when I saw Kaitlyn's face.  
"Hey Kaitl-"  
"Don't you hey Kaitlyn me, you fucking lied to me."  
"What're you talking about?" I had absolutely no idea what was even going on, honestly.  
"You and Punk, what the fuck, I thought you were over by now!" Kaitlyn was fuming, I had never seen her like this and I was physically terrified.  
"We are!"  
"Don't LIE to me!" She screamed so loudly and I had no choice but to cover my ears.  
"Kaitlyn I'm not lying to you!"  
"Then what were you doing coming outside of his room?!"  
"I was…" I hesitated, even if I told her the truth, she would know what I had lied to her.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought!" She violently shoved past me, disappearing into the dark, I had truly fucked up my friendship with Kaitlyn, she trusted me and I was standing here, lying to her twice. All I wanted was Ted to tell me everything was going to be okay, but there was no way I could tell him that I saw Punk tonight, he would have assumed that I our so called 'relationship' was still carrying on, even when I was spending every waking second with someone I had developed feelings for? I couldn't help but lie to people, I was trying to protect everyone, the only person I wasn't lying to was the one man who truly despised me, hated my guts – he wouldn't care that I had just fallen out with my best friend or was lying through my teeth to my boyfriend. He would be mocking me. I mocked myself.  
I crawled down to the floor, hugging my knees in the process – what do I do now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I just fucking love CM Punk at the moment, and seeing all these photo's of him at WM29 Axxess is making me want to cry, can't fucking wait for this Sunday! Oh and I hope you like this chapter, don't forget to review, major twist guys!**

"Kaitlyn let me talk to you please."  
"1 minute. Go."  
"You're right, I lied." Kaitlyn started walking off but I grabbed her hand turning her around. "I lied, and I'm sorry I was being a horrible friend but I was delusional, I still loved Punk and Kaitlyn, I never told you this, but Ted kissed me. He kissed me, took me out on a date and we … you know, I spent the entire week with Ted getting to know him and honestly, he's really great. So, the night you saw me coming out of Punk's room, well during Raw, he told me to meet me at his room at 11 – I went, but only to tell him that it was over and just walked straight out." I finished breathing heavily.  
I chased after her when I realised I had practically ruined our relationship – this was just my way of making up for it.  
"Oh Pandora, why couldn't you just have told me?" She sighed, giving me a stern look.  
"Honestly, I was preoccupied, for once in my life my life I'm happy, and Kait I need you – I promise you I will never lie to you again I promise! I'm sorry, please forgive me." I was practically pleading, I hardly ever said sorry to anyone without reason – it wasn't like me to do this, but I had to pay the price.  
"Pandora, of course I forgive you, and to be honest that does make sense, I saw you and Ted earlier, but I was too angry, but I'm sorry I never heard you out." I simply nodded and extended my arms, wrapping them around her. She let out a sob and I soothed her, I hurt her and she didn't deserve it. I was so sensitive about these things, it was crazy.  
"Kait I really need to tell you something," I had to tell her – she would know what to do, after all we were friends again.  
"Sure, anything go ahead."  
"You know how I loved Punk - "  
Interrupting me she spoke, "You're not sure if you still actually love him, even though you're getting close with Ted?" Damn how did she know that?  
"I think it's just the physical desire you have, like every time you've ever … every time you've ever slept with him. I think the more time you spend with Ted - "  
"I don't know what me and Ted are, we haven't labelled the relationship, and I'm sure if that's what it is yet, we're like best friends, and then we have sex and we're back to not acting like a couple, it's basically my relationship with Punk except Ted's a real sweetie."  
"What do you want, who do you want? Do you want a long lasting relationship, or do you just want to, have sex all of the time?" Jesus, she really made me out to be a slut, no wonder Punk thought I was an easy target.  
"Hey hey, look I didn't mean any offense, everyone likes _being_ with someone, but who do you think's going to give you more?" _Ted, hands down, there was no doubt about it.  
_"Thanks Kait, I'll still give it a thought," What was wrong with me, how could I even think about losing a guy like Ted for a guy like _Punk._  
"You look fucking awesome by the way, what does_ Punk _think about your new look, what does he think about you and Ted huh?"  
"I don't know and he's insinuating that I'm a gold-digger," I sighed.  
"Bullshit, Ted's a great guy, he looks like he treats you well."  
"Meet him tomorrow, he's going to be at Smackdown, I know you have a match so I'll go with you," I smiled, and she returned it with a teary one.  
"Sure. Anything."

"Colt, I need to talk to you."  
"Man, what's up, you sound more tired than normal." I couldn't believe I was even doing this.  
"There's this, woman who I really can't stand, like I fucking hate her guts man, and I don't exactly know what happened, but I've started getting these weird feelings when I'm around her, and like she sort of has this boyfriend.  
"There's more to this story, no one can resist the _CM Punk charm_." For god's sake, why did he have to be so goddamn clever at times, I contemplated whether telling him what an absolute dick I was. You have to tell him he's your _best friend.  
_"She was in love with me."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah, and I played her by," here goes, "Sleeping with her."  
"That's low man."  
"How the fuck is it, she enjoyed it and she loved it every time, she even came back for more, will you let me finish?"  
"You're actually such a dick, you toyed with her feelings even though you knew how she felt about you, and what, were you just going to enjoy the show when she was heartbroken? What is _Amy _going to say when she finds out? Well I've figured it out by now, and to be honest, you don't really have a chance, unless this new guy's an even bigger douche than you are."  
"He's fucking fantastic." I spoke bitterly, rolling my eyes.  
"You going to tell me who it is?"  
"Not a chance."  
"Phil?"  
"Yeah?" There was hesitance in my voice.  
"Don't fuck this up."  
"Yeah thanks' for the great fucking advice by the way."  
"You'll get it when you've earned it."  
He hung up and I sighed, maybe you did fuck something up this time Punk, I couldn't carry on hurting Amy _and _Pandora – I mean, I had to choose one. _Why do you even have to decide, Amy you fucking idiot, what's Pandora ever going to give to you? She's just a silly little girl who likes to get fucked from time to time._ I mentally cursed myself, how could I have let things like this escalate so far, I was a terrible human being yet the craving for Pandora, the hunger to be inside of her wasn't near enough surpassing. I'm not sure what me and Amy were, I mean I couldn't exactly treat her like Pandora, she didn't take shit from anybody. Pandora's just a fragile little girl, _which is why everyone thinks you're a scumbag. _I just wished for one more time, I wished for her not to be with Ted, maybe this feeling would subside, wouldn't it?

"Hey Pandora, it's Daniel's birthday soon and we're all going to a club, just having a little party, you know the drill? You're gonna come right?" If it was D. Bryan's birthday, Mr Best In The World was sure to be there, AJ was my friend and I felt incredibly bad. I could always avoid him, I mean if I spent every minute on the dance floor, or perhaps on the opposite side of wherever he was going to be.  
"Sure thing AJ," I smiled.  
"It's this Friday, and bring DiBiase if you can, the more the merrier and I know him and Daniel are friends," she waved me goodbye and skipped away somewhere. The night wasn't going to be terrible, unless Kaitlyn and Zack didn't come.

Friday rolled on and everyone was excited for tonight – I was pretty sure it was Daniel who organised his own birthday club thing and not AJ, better yet still everyone was going to be there, and I was certain it was going to be a fun night. I was also excited for the new clubbing outfits I get to pull off – Ted seemed to agree with me as I tried on a number of different outfits in front of him and he didn't seem to mind. I settled on a strapless gold dress that came to my thighs, it wasn't short, maybe flirtatious. It was Ted approved. I grabbed a leather jacket in case it got cold and settled on some gold stiletto's to match; I left my hair curly and was ready within minutes. Ted too looked pretty handsome, with a tight shirt and some snug jeans. The two of us made our way down the lobby noticing a few Superstars lounging around including Punk and Dolph.  
I stayed clear of them and walked straight towards Kaitlyn who was coming with us.  
"Hey Pandora, damn look- at – you!" She embraced me into a hug and gave Ted a quick hug, her cheeks turning red.  
"Back at you!"  
"Kaitlyn you look very pretty," another blush crept onto Kaitlyn's face, I couldn't help but grin. Ted was definitely a smooth talker.  
"I'll haul us a cab yeah?" Ted walked off and left me and Kaitlyn waiting, I was so glad that the two of us were friends again.  
"He's staring at you."  
"Who?" I shot Kait a questionable look.  
"_Phillip Brooks_," she replied coldly. My head whipped round to see Punk literally staring at me while AJ was chewing his ear off, the two had gotten close. I was always so tempted to reveal the true CM Punk to her, but never did. She respected him in and out of the ring, and well I didn't want to crush her dreams.  
I turned back around, "Let's go see if that taxi's come yeah?"

The club was too loud, it reminded me why I never actually liked to go to places like this. Don't get me wrong, I loved spending time with the rest of the superstars, and to see Pandora tonight, just made me want her in my bed even more. Her legs never seemed to end, and her ass in that dress, no wonder Ted was grabbing it that one time we ran into them. I had such a temper and I knew that the music wasn't helping. I sat with Kofi and John with my diet Pepsi, I looked across the room to see Pandora had Coke – according to Wade, Coke was more popular in England. I had every urge to go sit with her, to tell her about the weird feelings that were nesting in the pit of my stomach, instead I let the hate bubble. _Just remember how you felt about her before she came back with a new look and boyfriend. _In all honesty, I was a really shallow man, I hated myself. But I was trying to hate Pandora even more. She didn't suit Ted, heck she didn't suit having a boyfriend at all. _She'd suit you though. _I wouldn't ask her to be my girlfriend even if we were the last two people on earth. _You fucking liar. _Ted's arm was draped over Pandora's shoulder while she clutched onto it, like Ted was her saviour or something. It was making me physically sick. I excused myself from the table and decided on standing outside for the time being, getting the image of _the perfect couple_ out of my head, and escaping the horrid music that was playing in the club.

"Punk was just staring t you," Ted said bluntly, taking a sip out of his rum and coke.  
"Yeah?"  
"Is there anything going on with you and him?" He's got to be kidding me!  
"No of course not Ted, I'm with you," I was sure my feelings for Punk were evaporated, but the thought of him staring at me stuck in my mind, he probably just wants to have sex and well don't want to give him that satisfaction. I hadn't told Ted about last night, and I didn't plan on lying to anyone anymore.  
"But there is something I want to tell you."  
"What is it Pandora?"  
"Punk wanted me to meet him last night, to…"  
"To what Pandora?"  
"To have sex," His facial expression turned dark, but I still continued, "And I went , only to tell him it was over, because I was with you."  
He didn't say anything, he was simply staring at me, I wasn't expecting a response but I wanted nothing more than for him to speak, it was killing me.  
"Excuse me," he downed his drink and walked off through the crowd of dancing people. Why did I even open my mouth? I reflected on what I had just told him, I told him the truth and nothing more, it must've looked bad and all I wanted to do was cry. I had officially messed things up, _again. _  
10 minutes later Kaitlyn approached my table, "Hey, what's up, why aren't you on the dance floor?"  
"Me and Ted got into a fight," I sulked, finishing the contents of the Coke.  
"Honey, what happened?"  
"I told him about how I met up with Punk to tell him it's over, and he just walked off, I don't even know where he is now."  
"Oh hunny, I think you did the right thing, but you really need to talk to him," Kaitlyn said handing me another Coke.  
"You think?"  
"Yeah, come dance with me and Cody for a bit, then go find him, I'm sure he's around here somewhere, just let him cool off, he's probably fuming that someone wants to sleep with you and has the decency to ask them you know."  
Kaitlyn was right – seeing it from Ted's point of view made me realise what it must feel like to hear that someone I previously used to continuously have sex with wanted to do it, and the fact that I actually met up with him, even if it was to talk, made him feel worthless.  
"I think I'm going to go find him, but save me a dance when I get back yeah?" I grabbed my purse and phone after taking a sip of the Coke, the caffeine sure did give me a buzz considering the fact that alcohol was a no/no for me. I looked everywhere for Ted, I asked around the toilets, I asked the other guys – who all wanted a dance by the way, I searched the entire dance floor. Eventually I came round to one of the private booths, I highly doubted Ted would be here however as I was about to exit something caught my eye. I thought that private booths were supposed to be closed or covered up, hence the word private, but as I moved slightly forward, Ted had come into view, except he wasn't alone. I saw something that make my heart break, Ted was locked in a kiss with Eve, his hands were resting on her thigh while hers trailed under his shirt. I wanted nothing more than to walk into that booth and butcher that bitch – instead I pussied out, my heart was broken and all I could do was walk away. _I knew this was too good to be true, why am I so fucking stupid?!_ I couldn't believe this was happening and as I returned back to the club the pumping music caused my body to sway slightly. I needed the cool air, I was feeling sick, I just wanted to vomit. I dashed towards the exit feeling the cold wind bite at my exposed legs, we were so high up, and the stairs looked so far down. I was starting to sweat, yet there were no tears. I saw my boyfriend kissing another woman yet I was here thinking about another man. I wanted Punk, _why do you want that fucking asshole? _I felt bile rise in my throat, instead my legs started to give way, and my body came crashing down to the stone hard ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Wrestlemania is tomorrow and I can't fucking wait even though I'm from England so it's just so fucking inconvenient, let's hope Punk wins because he's the BEST IN THE WORLD! Hope you like this chapter, please review hunny's :))))**

I saw her shivering as she walked into the breezy May air –her head was hung staring at the ground, her face was solemn and glum. She looked incredibly cold, and I was so tempted to walk over there and wrap my jacket over her. _Shut up Punk, she has a boyfriend, just leave her. _I was about to say something, about how stupid she looks with her hair like that, _say something about her dress, she looks like a slut or something. _As I took a step forward towards her, so did she, I saw her wipe the sweat off of her forehead, she didn't really look so good. She began shaking violently and before I could even get over to her I saw her body crashing to the ground. I sprinted towards her motionless body – I crouched down and saw that was sweating uncontrollably. I felt her body for a temperature, oddly she didn't have one. I was unaware of what had just happened and what I was supposed to do now. _Take her back to your apartment. _The thought occurred to me, but thought about what would happen once she woke up, I still had so many mixed feelings – did I hate her, what was I feeling when I looked at her? I reached for her purse and decided to look for a her hotel key card. _Bingo. _Reaching for the rest of her things I shoved them into my jacket pocket and carried her fireman style; I hauled a cab and told him to drop us off at the airport.

"A bit too much alcohol eh?" The cabbie asked me laughing to myself. The thought hadn't occurred to me, the might've drank while I was outside, I highly doubted it but I flipped her over all the same, no just coca cola.  
"No, she doesn't smell of it anyway, I don't really know what happened to be honest," I spoke truthfully, the cab simply nodded and we sat silently until we reached the hotel.  
"Hey I was just wondering, me and my son are really big fans of you, and it would mean the world to him if I could get your autograph, if you're not too busy…" I smiled and took the piece of paper out of his hand, the thought of this father returning home to his son and giving him this autograph just made me happy, it sounded cheesy but it's honestly the greatest feeling meeting a fan.

After signing the paper, I carried Pandora out of the cab and made my way to her hotel room. Luckily no one was there – where was her stupid boyfriend anyway, he should be the on doing this, I thought bitterly.  
I reached her room and slid the hotel key – opening the door I let myself in and placed Pandora onto the mattress. This was the second time the two of us were in a bedroom together and we weren't going to have sex. I found it odd that she was still out, I reached over to her and felt an insane fever burning up. _Damn, what happened to you? _I couldn't believe I cared, I found it preposterous that this week I was starting to feel something for her yet I had to forget the feelings just as soon as they appeared. _The sooner you realise you hate her the better, t_he mantra repeating in my head. I knelt at the end of the bed, and took off her heels, I couldn't help but laugh, 5 plasters that were all over her foot – that's what happens when you replace sneakers for heels! I contemplated whether to undress her – no that was a step too far, she wouldn't appreciate that, and I wasn't sure if that would help the weird feelings that bubbled inside of me. _You've seen her naked before, loads of times. _This was different. I drew back the covers and tucked Pandora in – when she was with me, she suffered, now she's with Ted, and she's happy and I'm the one that suffers? I had no idea how I could live with myself, I was sat here, tucking in a girl whom I'm not sure I have feelings for, and I have a beautiful girlfriend who is oblivious to all of this.  
I ran my hand over my face – this was not supposed to happen. I grabbed a glass of water and some paracetamol, that might be nice for when she wakes up. I let out a shaky deep breath, hoping she was okay, for real – I took one last look at her, before I made my way back towards my hotel room, the events of today running through my head.

I always hated waking up, for some strange reason it felt like I hadn't slept – I removed the covers from my eyes to see that I was in my room. Someone had removed my shoes, but left me in my dress – if whoever brought me went through the trouble of bringing me home and putting me to bed, they could've at least taken me out of this gold, sparkle death contraption. Who did bring me back last night? Was it Ted? I groaned inwardly, remembering what I had seen last night, I felt beads of sweat on my forehead, my head pounding like the beat of a drum – dammnit I was sick. As I tried to get up I cursed myself realising the aggressive head rush that slammed into me – I looked around, to find that I was alone. I hoped that it was Ted that had brought me home last night, I checked the clock, it read 6:52am. If Ted brought me home last night, where was he? I saw a glass of water and some paracetamol on the bedside, thanking whoever put it there I took it, hoping the sick feeling would soon evaporate. Maybe a shower will help. I drew back the duvets, the cold hitting my legs, I searched for the zipper at the back and pulled it down – taking that dress off was the best feeling of my life.  
2 hours later and I heard the door open – clearly it wasn't Ted who dropped me off into bed, clearly he was preoccupied somewhere else and I would soon find out. He stumbled in, I wasn't able to read the facial expression on his face but as soon as he saw me standing there, with my arms crossed, his gaze turned towards the ground.  
He didn't say anything, he dropped his phone and keys onto the coffee table, took one emotionless look at me and headed straight to the bathroom. I couldn't look at him – I felt and looked like shit and I wanted nothing more than to just throw him onto the bed and interrogate him. Seizing the opportunity I grabbed his phone, searching for any clue s to where Ted was. I went onto his messages and saw the latest message he received.  
_From Eve:  
I had fun last night, I know you did too._

To Eve:  
It was fun Eve, but look, what we did last night can't happen again, I have to tell Pandora what happened, this wasn't right.

From Eve:  
You weren't complaining last night when I sucked your big cock ;)

I put the phone down on, feeling physically sick. I turned back around and sat back on the bed, thinking about what I had just read. It was disgusting, I wanted to cry, show Ted how I felt about him, instead I channelled my emotional urge to cry into anger. Once the shower stopped running I saw Ted step out, his facial expression exactly the same, he turned to look at me and then at the suitcase I had placed by the coffee table. I had taken the liberty to pack all of his stuff, there was no way I could be in the same room as him and know what Eve was doing with him last night. I never slept with Punk while I was with Ted, yet he walked out on me when he assumed I had, and done exactly the same thing he thought I had done. No way.  
"It's safe to say that this relationship is over, I don't want you to make a big deal out of this, I just want you to get your bag and leave, don't try and talk me out of this because I have no intention of getting back with a man who cheats on me. You may have thought that I cheated you with Punk, but you completely misunderstood. I am disgusted with you Ted, and I want nothing more than to spit in your face. So to avoid that, I would like you to leave." Ted didn't even deny sleeping with her, he just nodded. I waited for him to get dressed and casually opened the door waiting for him to leave. He grabbed his suitcase and took one last look at me. I did everything in my power to avoid his gaze – _I really know how to pick them. _Once I shut the door I sank to the floor, forcing tears to pour out of my eyes. Nothing. I had just broken up with my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend and I couldn't even cry, he cheated on me and now I just wanted to slaughter Eve, or Ted. I was surprised at how I had just kept my composure because in reality I was screaming inside. My head was still pounding but I wanted to get a workout in. I changed into some gym clothes, switched off my hearing aid and made my to the gym. Luckily it was dead, I figured everyone was sleeping in. I jumped onto the treadmill and started my workout.

I was hoping to be alone while I did my workout, and when I got there I noticed one woman on a treadmill at the back. Was it _Pandora_? So much for her feeling ill, I strode over to her machine hoping to get her attention. When she looked up her eyes widened in shock and before I even got a word out she slammed the stop button. Great she was scared of me. I noticed deep circled under her eyes, her face paler she was shivering – clearly she hasn't recovered from last night.  
"What is it Punk?" She snapped.  
"Don't talk to me like that!" _What are you doing Punk, clearly she's in a bad mood and she doesn't want to see you.  
_"Well since you collapsed and I brought you to your hotel room last night I believe you owe me a thank you." My voice was pure smug but Pandora looked as though she could collapse again at any moment.  
"_You _brought me to my room last night?!"  
"Don't sound so shocked, I was going to leave you on the cold hard ground anyway." _Liar, you would've taken her to your hotel room, that way you could watch her while she slept.  
_"Why would you do that, why didn't you just get - "  
"Your boyfriend?!" I spat bitterly interrupting her. That last word caused her face to change, she was no longer shocked or angry, it was in fact blank, I had no idea what she was thinking and I had no idea what to expect next.  
"Why wasn't you _boyfriend_ there to rescue you and take you home, while _I _had to waste _my _time taking worthless people like _you_ home. Where was _your _boyfriend, what was _your_ _boyfriend _doing. How come _you - _"  
"He was with another woman last night and we broke up because he's a cheating bastard!" She screamed, she literally screamed, if the gym was full of people they'd be staring at us right now. I was speechless, Ted had cheated on her, who would cheat on Pandora I thought. _Well because she's an idiot._ You know that's not true Punk, look at her face, she's so hurt and heartbroken and she has no one protective to tell her everything's going to be okay. Have some sympathy. _She's pathetic, look at her, if she starts crying I might have to leave the blubbering mess._  
Instead she grabbed her gym bag, not looking back she walked out of the gym – I saw her walking through the glass, her face still blank and she surprisingly still kept her composure. Why had Ted cheated on her, seriously even if I wasn't attracted to Pandora, what had happened that caused him to cheat? Was he too drunk to realise? There was no way I could go up to DiBiase and ask him, instead I'd wait till I next saw Pandora, would she tell me then? The number 1 question thumping in my brain was, what happens to my relationship with me and Pandora, did I even have a relationship with her…?

"Kaitlyn, please open the door!" I began pounding on the door for over a minute now, I heard someone else's voice through the door but I couldn't care less, I had to tell Kaitlyn, I just needed someone – it sounded so sad and pathetic but the moment Kaitlyn flung the door open I jumped onto her.  
"Pandora, what's wrong?!" She helped me down and I looked down at the floor.  
"Ted cheated on me and I broke up with him," I mumbled.  
"Who is it?" I heard somebody yell, I took a moment to realise Kaitlyn was only wearing a robe, I cursed myself and realised that not everyone was pathetic like I was. Kaitlyn shut the door slightly leaving it ajar and turned towards me, she was just as shocked as I was, except reality had started to sink in. She didn't say anything, she simply hugged me as I thought of everything that happened last night.  
"There's one more thing.. I collapsed last night and apparently Punk took me back to my hotel room." Kaitlyn's face didn't change, she looked like she was thinking about something but decided to keep it to herself. I didn't push her, she just left me in peace.  
"Ted's going to regret that, for the rest of his life – I'm going to punch him in the face next time I see him. I can't believe he was ever capable of doing something like that!"  
"Kaitlyn, don't please, I'd rather just leave this, bury it. I don't know I just had to tell you," I mumbled back. I heard whoever was in Kaitlyn's room call again.  
"I'll talk to you later Kaitlyn, bye," She tried stopping me but I had switched my ear aid off again. I didn't fancy listening to "oh you're too good for him" "he isn't worth crying over" – I just had to face that the men here were all the same, obnoxious, self-centred arseholes.

The weekend was as depressing as every other weekend – Pandora's words were echoing in my head. I just wanted to see her, I didn't know whether it was just a physical desire to have sex with her or was it just the fact that her and Ted's relationship had bothered me so much. She liked _me_, she _loved_ me. I thought about the kind of guy Ted was, he was completely opposite to me – it was a pussy, with loads of money and liked to show it off. My mind flashed back to the time when Pandora wanted to apologise for embarrassing me, I wouldn't class it as embarrassing now but I guess I'll always be an inconsiderate dick.

_"Punk I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me - "  
"Damn right you should be sorry, you just embarrassed me!"  
"It's just that, you're so easy to love, even people you hate love you." She looked through her lashes at me. I remember wanting to just slap that stupid smile off of her face, she loved me and I wanted nothing more than to push her off of a cliff.  
"Yeah well the people I hate, are stupid and need to get a life!"  
"Phil I - "  
"Stop calling me Phil you bitch!"  
"Punk, sorry I just there's so much to love about you, I mean physically you're so good looking, look at your tattoo's, and your lip ring, your stubble! They're all so hot, I just want to touch them and - " I remember at the time cringing so much, looking at her made me want to vomit. The fact that she liked all of those things made me wish I never had any of the things on my face, from then on I stopped putting in y lip ring and constantly shaved my stubble, but to her delight, the tattoo's remained.  
"Look, can you just please stay away from me, you're freaking me out, you're an actual freak, please remove yourself from existence."_

At the time I walked away from her, the way she used to call me Phil made my body tingle – her accent made it all the well special, I immediately regretted telling her not to say my real name. I .. I actually liked it. Ted had none of those things, he didn't have tattoo's, or a lip ring, he didn't even have a beard. _Punk why the fuck are you thinking about this, Pandora is not worth bothering over! _ I just wanted to scream, I couldn't decide if I wanted to like her, hating her was so much easier, I couldn't deal with these emotions and these stupid thoughts coming out of my brain. What do I care if Pandora doesn't like me or not, what do I care what type of guy she goes for, what do I care -  
My eyes turned to look at who was walking down the hallway, Pandora was already in her ring gear, I hoped she was now feeling better, should I ask her? _No you fucking idiot!  
_"Pandora - "  
"Look Punk, just give me the time and place and I'll be there, alright?" What? Did she mean what I think she meant?  
When I didn't give her an answer she spoke, "Well?" I couldn't believe she wanted to resume this side to our relationship, did I want to continue the relationship? Pandora wanted to, I looked at her face, she looked irritated and tired and was still waiting for an answer.  
"My room, 11:30," I muttered, not taking my eyes off of her.  
She gave me a nod and walked off without saying another word, so sex was back on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for all the dialogue in this chapter, there's a lot but it's sort of a filler, I didn't know where to go from the last chapter, nevertheless I hope you like it anyway, if you have any requests as to what should happen in the next chapter, I'm struggling but you know. Wrestlemania is today oh my fucking god, I don't know if I should stay up to watch it and have 3 hours sleep for school, but I just want to see Punk. WHY DID HIS HAVE TO BE THE LAST MATCH! :(**  
**Hope you like this chapter guys :) please review!**

"Pandora can we talk?"  
"What are you doing here Ted?" The show had ended and I was on my way to the hotel to take a shower, I remember specifically telling Ted not to talk to me ever again, yet here he was standing in front of me. I just wanted this night to end.  
"You didn't even give me a chance to apologise!"  
"Yeah and what difference would that make, you _slept_ with someone I hate, how do you think that makes me feel," just as I turned towards his I spotted something creeping under his neck, "and is that a love bite?!"  
"Look Pandora, I am so sorry – I was drunk, I mean if it helps I didn't even remember what happened, I woke up in her bed and I just left and had to find you."  
"OH SURE, THAT MAKES IT ALL OKAY! Were you planning on telling me, at all!? A few heads had turned our way and Ted was getting embarrassed, fuck Ted.  
"Yes Pandora, I was going to tell you the truth, I don't appreciate you looking through my phone - "  
"I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU SLEEPING WITH OTHER WOMEN!"  
"Calm down please, I just want to say I'm sorry, it was a dick move, and I know you can't trust me right now but you just have to know how sorry I am," Ted had come and I stepped backwards, cringing as he went to put his hands on me.  
"Ted, this is over, please move on. I'm not making a big fuss and I don't really fancy talking to you anytime soon, please leave me alone, thank you for your apology but I don't think I can forgive you right now." I shoved his hands off of me and made my way towards the hotel – I found it so odd that Ted had to cheat on me, and sleep with someone else, just to get back at me. I wasn't nearly as upset as last week, instead I was fuming inside – it certainly helped in the ring and I almost pitied my opponents.  
I reached Punk's room, knocking hesitantly – I hated myself for doing this, jumping into the boat with Punk so soon, I almost felt disgusted, but this was one of the only good things I had going for me, it was a chance to ease and take steam off, and although I wasn't sure if I had feelings for Punk, I knew that he wanted the sex just as much as I did since it was hard to come by while travelling like we do.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a condom, quickly unwrapping it as I put it on - I reached under her skirt, hand delving into her panties. _Christ, she was wet already_.  
I looked down at her glorious body, she had new underwear, lace everywhere – she looked phenomenal in it. I looked at the wet splodge that was centred on her panties – _maybe I should try something different._ Pandora looked like she was in a bit of a rush, but I wasn't going to let her go anywhere until I was finished giving her what she needed. She let out a moan as two of my fingers pressed inside of her, my thumb on her clit. Her mouth was open and I just wanted to kiss her – I had never kissed her every time we had sex I had never kissed her. Her mouth was just there waiting for me to stick my tongue into it. _Punk, you don't know whether she likes you or not. Wait maybe she does, she isn't with Ted anymore. You're such an ass, of course she still likes him, she's just using him to get back at him._ She gasped softly, thrusting her hips against my hand, one of her hands sliding up underneath his t-shirt – realising what she was doing she snatched her hand away, I always told her I hated being touched by her, now I was craving it, craving for her to kiss my tattoos and bite me wherever she wanted, she looked like she was still in shock that I had my fingers inside of her.  
My hands began sliding up her thighs, seeking out her panties, but all I felt was was skin. "Wait… What the…" I was looking down at her red, lace thong. "Are you for real?"  
"What?" she demanded, her cheeks almost as red as her panties, her hands grabbing at her skirt to hike it up around her hips. From briefs to thongs – what's happened to her?  
I shook my head, but hooked my finger into the tiny slip of material and tugged it aside. I pressed myself into her, my hand holding tight to her hip. "Just wasn't expecting a red lace one under that skirt."  
She ignored my comment as she began to moan, arching her hips toward me, her legs hooking around him, she asked, "You didn't feel the lace when you stuck your hand up my skirt?" She was being incredibly sassy at the moment, before I probably would of told her to fuck off but she kept quiet and as I rode into her faster.  
The bed was creaking slightly underneath us. "Nah, I felt the lace, but some girls have lacy panties that aren't thongs."  
The sex was quick, leaving us both panting after I'd come inside the condom I was now resting on my elbows – _maybe I should kiss her_. She'd gasped out a single moan when she hit her own orgasm, her fingers digging into the ebd as she clutched on for her life. After we had finished I pulled out of her and took off the condom, knotting it and binning it. When I turned back around, Pandora was already in her clothes, sliding on her underwear, her bra and her _new_ clothes that she had been flaunting off these past few days. _Did I really like this new Pandora, or was it the old one I missed? _Everything about her was so different now, her attitude towards me, the way she's say Punk from time to time and never Phil, her clothes would say flirtatious and provocative not comfy and friendly. I still had these unnamed feelings and felt bad for feeling them since to that day I felt used. She's changed so much that she used me for her own personal benefit – it reminded me of something that I would do, and I wasn't proud of it.  
Just as she was about to let herself out I called out, "You're not using me to get back at Ted are you?" _Oh what do you care, just drop it.  
_"Me and Ted are over – I wasn't using you, I'm not like _you_. Like yourself I like being intimate – maybe if it's just for a little while, I enjoy the sex, and so do you, but it's nothing more or nothing less." She opened the door and closed it, the only sound that came was the tapping of her heels – did she just admit that she doesn't have feelings for me anymore?

Another week passed and the next show of Raw had come around – Mr McMahon apparently wanted to speak to me in my office and I was extremely nervous. You never knew what to expect, whether it was good or bad news.  
I was currently waiting for him to call me in, I was then caught off guard when I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
"What are you doing here?" Punk spoke behind me frowning, this was fucking great.  
"Mr McMahon wanted to see me." He replied with a nod, I figured Vince also wanted to see Punk – however I was curious as to why.  
"You can come in now!" Punk shoved past me and entered in first, did this guy have to be such an ass?  
"What's this about Vince?"  
"Take a seat," I could tell he was intimidated by Punk, who wasn't? I sat down however Punk stood rooted to the spot where he was.  
"We have a new story line – that involves the two of you," my breath was caught in my throat, this was just brilliant, I didn't dare see Punk's reaction, this was just so typical.  
"Yes?" Punk urged Vince to move on, Raw hadn't started yet and I knew he wanted to get into the zone.  
"Well Punk being the champion and you set to win the diva's championship – that would mean the two of you would be the head heels of the company – we'd like to see the two of you causing a little havoc, Pandora you are far more than capable to wrestle with the guys we've seen it countless amount of times – we'd like you to start a feud with the latest couple Daniel Bryan and AJ Lee, we'll see what happens once we've reached to Summerslam, how does that sound?"  
Nothing, neither of us said a word.  
"Is there a problem here?" Vince asked, which translated into _if there is a problem deal with it, because I couldn't care less.  
_"No Vince," I spoke timidly.  
"Yes, _Vince_!" Punk spoke slamming his fists on the desk.  
"Punk, we just want to see how this goes, we'll put you in a couple mix tag team matches it's nothing more, you'll be wrestling, nothing more," that sounded promising, it's not like I had to work _with_ him.  
"Thank you Mr McMahon," I stood up, walking out of the office, I knew Punk had a lot to say and I didn't fancy standing there listening to him slate me.  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS OR NOT, NOW GET OUT," I heard Vince's booming voice from the office, Punk really could be such a drama queen at times – I heard aggressive footsteps behind me, I turned around before I could feel his hand around my arm.  
"I'm not happy about this," Punk growled in my face.  
"_Ditto_." Punk glared at me, he looked down at his hand and loosened his grip, it left an imprint and I instantly felt intimidated around him.  
"I can't fucking believe this," Punk mumbled rolling his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair before turning towards me.  
"We don't have to talk, or be friends and run through meadows holding hands, we just need to wrestle, that's all, don't be such a drama queen, _Punk._" He grabbed me by my arm pulling me towards him, he was seething, practically raging I was convinced steam would come out of his ears, instead I felt his face move forward. I froze – and felt his lips skim mine, his eyes flicked to mine, I didn't lean in and I didn't make any move to kiss him if he was going to – but that didn't stop me hoping that he would do. He noticed my anticipation and grinned, moving away from me.  
"Are we meeting tonight?" he whispered, his mood had changed and sexual desire took over.  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
I suddenly became shy, and felt my cheeks start to burn, I didn't exactly feel like telling him, but the urgency in his voice caused me to snap out of it, "I'm on my period." He nodded at my legit excuse and walked away, _what was happening to me_? I didn't know if I wanted to feel what I had previously done for him, it hurt too much and that 5 second moment we just had made me question everything. I had masked my crush with hate and it was slowly making its way back, creeping when I least expected it.

"So what did Vince want?"  
"Me and Punk have a new story line," I sighed heavily, me and Kate were already on our way to the Smackdown show tomorrow, I wasn't looking forward to it since I knew Ted would be in the building, luckily Punk wouldn't be there to stalk me, or just basically ruin my day anyway he knows how. Kaitlyn gave me a look, as if to say she didn't see it coming.  
"What?" I demanded.  
"Nothing, it's just that Punk's been acting weird lately, apparently – first he helps you to your room when you're unconscious, and you two suddenly land your own story line, who do you think asked for the story line?" That was the stupid thing I had ever heard.  
"You are kidding right, Vince, or Hunter, I don't know, it wouldn't be Punk – he hates me remember, so what if he took me back to me hotel room, he probably would've done that even if he didn't know me!"  
"You're lucky he knew you, he probably wouldn't have even taken you back to your own room…."  
"Kaitlyn."  
"Yeah?"  
"This probably isn't going to help whatever you're insinuating but I slept with Punk again." Kaitlyn didn't say anything she just nodded, I was expecting a different reaction, I was hoping for a different reaction, but was glad that I didn't have to start screaming and fall out over a guy like Punk.  
"Kaitlyn, who was that guy that was in your room when I came to see you last week?" Kaitlyn's body language changed instantly, she started blushing and her body stiffened – she looked like she was thinking about something and finally answered.  
"Cody."  
"NO WAY!" I squealed, hugging Kaitlyn, Kait had been crushing on Cody for ages, this was the greatest news I had heard in months and I couldn't get over it.  
"I know I can't believe it," she muttered, twirling a strand of her hair.  
"How, when?"  
"Well, we were dancing together at the club, and suddenly a slow song starts playing, he sort of held me – and before I knew it, he kissed me." I couldn't help but squeal again, Kaitlyn deserved this.  
"There's something else I need to tell you."  
"Bigger than you getting back with Punk?"  
"Me and Punk aren't _together_, Ted came to see me last week."  
"Oh hunny are you okay? What happened?"  
"He came to apologise, and I told him to hit the hay," I said simply, I was still hurt by Ted's actions and still couldn't believe he was capable of cheating on me.  
"Are you over him?" Good question, I'd know if Punk would just bugger off.  
"I think so, I'm still hurt and angry – I don't want a relationship for a long time now, probably why I've resumed my arrangement with Punk, no feelings and no attachments.  
"I didn't take you for sleeping with people who are already in a relationship." There, she dropped it on me, I didn't even know Lita, I'm sure she's a sweet woman, or she could be Punk without a penis – but no one deserves to be cheated on. Damn it, it hit me. I was doing what Ted did to me, to Punk and Amy's relationship. I didn't care about them, but I cared to know that no one deserved being cheated on. Lita was completely oblivious to what me and Punk were doing, just like I was before I saw Ted kissing Eve. I couldn't believe I didn't realise what I was doing – I needed to talk to Punk.  
"Pandora are you okay?"  
"Lita."  
"Oh hunny, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just needed you to open your eyes, you know what you're getting into right. Ted hurt you and it was just the two of you. Between you, Punk and Lita, you're going to be hurting a lot of people – even though you claim to not have feelings for Punk."  
"But I don't have feelings for Punk," _liar,_ "It's just sex, it doesn't mean anything."  
"Friends with benefits always fizzle's out Pandora, it just never works."  
"Who says we're friends?"


	10. Chapter 10

**2 updates in one day! Hope you like this one, updates are probably going to be really slow from now on, exams start in 3 weeks and I have like 11 so I'll try my best :))))) So excited for Wrestlemania tonight, I've decided on staying up even though I'm going to be so fucking tired, CM Punk to win, 20 - 1, fuck yes. **  
**Hope you like this chapter, please review! :))))**

"Punk we need to talk." Pandora had already gotten changed and was ready to leave – the sex has gotten even more needy and persistent if that was even possible, sometimes almost aggressive – but never did she call out my name, or even touch me.  
I turned to look at her as she stood with her arms folded across her chest, "It's about Amy."  
"What about her?"  
"What we're doing, it's not fair on her, it doesn't feel right – you may be okay with cheating on her, repeatedly, but I'm not – I tried to push the feeling but it's making me feel guiltier by the second. I remember how I felt with Ted and he didn't even tell me, so I just think you need to talk to her, or we stop this" her voice was quiet, barely audible, but I heard every word. I hated to admit it, she was right.  
"Don't tell me what to do _Pandora_, and last time I checked you were the one who initiated this, the second time round," Since she showed me no sign of compassion or love back, I tried so hard to push any feelings I had for her back, it was hard trying to dislike someone when really all you wanted was to kiss and make love to them.  
She left without saying a word, and I was alone again.  
Just as she was gone my phone began to vibrate – I checked to see who was it, speak of the devil – Amy.  
"Hey," my voice was so weak, Pandora's words were echoing in my head – scenarios of me telling Amy and she'd take it well or kick me in the nuts.  
"Phil, how are you?" _Fine, fucking fine.  
_"I'm good, how're you?" Her voice sounded so happy, it almost killed me.  
"I am at the airport on my way to see _you_!" What, oh my god, no!  
"Phil, are you still on the line?"  
"Yeah, sorry." This wasn't happening, this was just too soon! Why of all days was she coming here?  
"So which hotel are you staying at?"  
"Hilton!" My voice had gotten extremely high pitched, and I felt like she thought something was wrong – how right was she.  
"I'll see you there Phil, are you sure you're okay?" _No, I'm no, I might have feelings for someone I'm supposed to hate while I'm fucking her at the same time.  
_"Yeah, sure, fine." Before she could say anything else I put the phone down – what do I tell her, what can I say, do I even tell her what I've been up to? _Of course you have to tell her  
_As time went on I heard a knock at the door – my hands were now shaking, and they wouldn't stop_. Luck for losers my ass. _I felt like a loser, and an asshole – I couldn't believe she was already here, she carried on knocking until I sprinted towards the door, opening it cautiously. I had no idea what I was doing, I didn't have to tell her anything, if I wanted this relationship to continue. _You like Pandora, just admit it. _No, I can't, it's too soon.  
As soon as I opened it I felt Amy's arms and legs wrap around me, clutching herself onto me – I would've usually loved this, if I wasn't dropping a huge bombshell on her.  
"I've missed you so much!" she said in-between kisses, I was wishing she was Pandora, and hated myself for it - I was so caught off by it I started kissing her back. I was kissing her like I would kiss Pandora - this was bad. Just as I let her go - she batted her eyelashes and gave me a dreaded seductive look, licking her lips. "I want you," she said huskily, while I gulped.  
She noticed my odd behaviour, but knew better than to not question it – she was officially horny and the last thing I wanted to do was not have sex, as she began stripping off her jacket I couldn't help but groan, she was making things extremely difficult and I didn't know how to stop her.  
"So what you doing here?" My voice was shaking, trying to ignore Amy's attempt to turn me on - I tried changing the subject but she was literally zipping down her dress in front of me.  
"I can't come see my sexy WWE Superstar boyfriend?" she whispered in my ear, before I could get another word out she had pushed me onto the bed and started straddling me.  
"Amy, aren't you feeling jet-lagged, you just got here, let's just sit down" How the hell was I going to tell her that I had been cheating on her while she was hear wanting me to pleasure her? The look in her eyes was so seductive, and still full of love I just wanted to cry. I gulped as she made her way down again to my neck and started to bite, reminding me of the time Pandora tried to do that "Amy, Amy…" but she ignored me.  
_Punk you can't have sex with her, not after what you're about to tell her._ My thoughts were screaming at me, telling me this was so wrong but once I was under Amy it was like I was under a trance. A mental image of Pandora came into my mind, I had never let her take control whenever we were together – when really I loved being told what to do. It was strange to think that seeing as I usually didn't like people telling me how to act or do what they wanted, but there was something about a woman telling me what to do in the bedroom. I wanted to be with Pandora right now, even though she wouldn't have given me the time of day, I would be with her, we would be breathing in each other's scents and it would be perfect. All the sex I had ever had with Pandora was meaningless, and yet I was here having meaningless sex with Amy – how did things get this far?  
"Amy, for fuck's sake please stop !" I grabbed her now exposed hips and pushed her off of me - I got up from the bed and tried to avoid Amy's gaze.  
Her eyes were fixed on me, I could feel them burning into me, she looked so upset and speechless of what had just happened, and how I was acting towards her. I just turned down sex. There was a look of concern on her face and looked slightly uncomfortable due to the fact that she had practically threw herself as soon as she got here  
"Phil? What's wrong," She looked at me, waiting for me to answer, what was I supposed to do now?  
"I don't want to have sex Amy," sweat was coming out of every corner of my body, I felt as though the walls of the room were closing in on me and I was feeling hotter and hotter, and the fact that Amy had tried to seduce me hadn't helped.  
I looked at Amy, trying to figure out what I was going to say now, I just shook my head at her and inhaled deeply. Amy's facial expression changed from a confused one to a nervous one, she had no idea what was hitting her, and I felt absolutely horrible.  
"What is it Phil? Tell me, please?" She got off the bed and stared directly at me, afraid of what was about to happen. She was trying to be confident, I could tell by the way she was standing – but deep down I knew how self-conscious she could be at times.  
"Phil would you just fucking tell me!"  
"Amy…" I felt eyes welling in my eyes, my voice inaudible as I spoke, "I don't think I can be with you anymore."  
"What, why?" Her eyes had widened open and her fists were now clenched. I knew she had heard me correctly, and it killed me to have to repeat myself.  
"Amy, I don't know how to tell you but…"  
"Just spit it out, _Phil_" She had moved closer towards me, I had wrestled some of the most largest men in my life, and I have undoubtedly never been more scared in my life, her foot began to tap as she was waiting impatiently for my answer, I ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
"There's-"  
"Somebody else" She spoke, finishing the sentence for me, there was no going back now. I remained silent, waiting for her reaction as I watched her, letting it sink in.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" she clasped both hand onto her mouth, her lips began trembling, tears were also swimming in her eyes.  
"Who the _fuck_ is it? And how long has it been going on?" she bit her lip probably to stop herself from crying, but they had already escaped and were now streaming down her face, I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, this was for the best, in the long run. I moved closer, wanting to wipe her face but she shoved me away, using all the strength she had, almost knocked me off balance.  
"TELL ME WHO IT IS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she was pointing a shaken finger at me now waiting for me to tell her, I had no intention explaining my complicated relationship with Pandora, no one had to endure that. The best thing to do would be to tell her what I was secretly hoping for in the future.  
"That doesn't matter Amy," I replied, keeping my composure; it was best to stay calm while Amy was slowly turning into a rage machine. The truth had officially come out.  
"It's _Pandora_, isn't it, fucking _Pandora_," I couldn't believe my ears, my eyes widening and they shot up to look at her – her eyes red rimmed and watery, I had no intention of telling her yet my reaction had given everything away, "Couldn't resist her could you? She was always so over you and you bought into her stupid fucking British charm. Whenever I was with you , you practically bullied her, how the fuck did that happen, were the two of you just putting on a show, for _my_ benefit!?For fuck's sake, how could I be so fucking stupid?!"  
"Amy, I'm so sorry. I don't really know what …" There was no point in denying it now; I had been feeling like this for over a month.  
"Oh but it happened, didn't it? I fucking trusted you, I gave up everything for _you. _I can't believe you fucking cheated on me Phil!" She was now crying and I had tried to comfort her, instead she pushed me away again, "Don't you fucking touch me, you asshole."  
"Amy, I still love you, I'm just so confused," This was the truth, I genuinely still loved her, I hated myself more than Amy did now right now. It had only hit me what a dickhead I was, I was a cheating dick, and asshole, a bastard, I was everything in the book – and I wasn't even sorry for sleeping with Pandora.  
"Is that what you tell Pandora when you're fucking her?" Amy was seething but I could see it in her eyes, she was so hurt and in pain that I had betrayed her love for someone I just wanted to have sex with.  
"Amy please stop! I just wanted to tell you the truth, I'm a cheating bastard and you don't deserve to be with someone like me!"  
"Oh WELL FUCKING DONE!"  
"I just wanted to do the right thing Amy. I completely understand how you're feeling and -."  
"And do you love her?" she finally said after a moment of silence.  
Great, she had to ask me the one thing I didn't even know myself; I was dreading that question and I knew it was coming. I had finally told the truth and just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I knew I had to at least admit it to myself, before admitting it to anyone else. Who was I kidding anymore?  
"Me and Pandora aren't together, we've had sex and I just don't know how I feel about her." I couldn't help the bluntness in my voice, I was oblivious to it even after it came out, causing Amy to cry a bit more.  
"Amy I wish it never happened," _Did I? "_ I really do love you and you deserve someone who'll treat you better than I ever did. I don't deserve you, hell, and I don't even deserve Pandora, I've treated everyone I know like shit and honestly, feel free to punch me if you want to. I couldn't continue our relationship any longer. It's better to say it now before this dragged on for far too long and I know you don't think I mean it, but I truly am sorry."  
Silence grew between us, I just wanted to hug her, I still wanted to be her friend, but we were far from it - I hated seeing her like this. She took in a deep breath and muttered, "I fucking hate you, _Punk._" That hurt, the way she said Punk, reminding me of Pandora. I honestly had no idea what to say.  
"So what? You're just going to leave me high and dry?" She had dried her eyes and was now staring at me, still red rimmed.  
"What do you want me to say Amy?"  
"You're a fucking bastard Phil," Amy said shaking her head in disbelief – he knew how true it was, I was sick of hearing it, but I deserved it. "I can't believe I came all this way just to hear this you cheated on me."  
"I didn't want to call you, this had to be done face to face, at least I had the balls to tell you everything, and you'd rather I didn't tell you?  
"I'd rather you didn't sleep with her at all!" She wailed.  
Amy walked over to the door and opened it, "I'm leaving."  
"That's it?"  
"What else is there to say, what else could you have possibly done?" She had a look of disgust on her face and she couldn't even look at me, I had betrayed her, I just had sex with Pandora in this room, Amy looked as though she wanted nothing more than to disappear.  
Just as she was about to disappear out of my life I called out, "I'm sorry this happened."  
"You should have thought about that before _fucked_ her." She slammed the door shut, before I could say another word and I stood staring at the spot where she had just been crying. This was exactly what Pandora wanted, and I felt fucking shit.

Another Raw had finished and me and Pandora were tag teaming, small talk was exchanged but nothing more, Pandora had gotten us the win and I couldn't be any happier. Her finishing move was fantastic and seeing it up close was beautiful, I would've loved to have given Daniel a GTS, but seeing Pandora destroy AJ was just as entertaining. We both checked on her after the match ended, and you could even see the imprint of Pandora's spiked studs on AJ's torso – she apologized to her countless times but she said it was fun all the same.  
"You and Pandora tag teaming eh?" AJ spoke, winking at me. I had only just admitting to myself that I had feelings for Pandora, however I knew that AJ had the biggest mouth ever.  
"We're the champs now, I should've seen this coming from Vince anyway."  
"Punk I've seen the way you look at her, you literally stare at her, you were staring at her when we were in the gym today."  
"She had camel toe."  
"So, you were looking at her vagina area."  
"Wait, what? No!"  
"Look, Ted hurt her, and I know you and Amy aren't together anymore – I know you act like you don't know her, and personally I don't understand why. If you'd just make a move - "  
"AJ I don't need relationship advice from _you, _you and Bryan are just spiffing right?" As soon as I said it I regretted it, that was a low blow and I knew that AJ trusted me and no one else that her and Bryan were having problems. Why did I have to be such an asshole?  
"Goodnight Punk," she muttered, dashing back into the changing rooms. Just as I was about to turn back around I saw Pandora exit the dressing room. _Don't fuck this up Punk.  
_"Pandora, hi." She acknowledged my presence and removed an earphone from her ear, she eyed me suspiciously, byt greeted me with a nod.  
"So how're you getting to the house show tomorrow," I asked, hoping she didn't have any plans.  
"I was just going to get a plane out, why?"  
"Well, I was going to tell you to meet me, but it's convenient if you just travel with me in my tour bus to the next show, that way we can get there and still meet."  
"I don't know, isn't Kofi travelling with you?" Kofi was still my road wife, but if we were ever going to have sex, I would make sure Kofi wouldn't hear us.  
"Don't worry about him, he's sleeping most of the time, and it's not like we'll be loud," just say yes, please say yes.  
"I still don't know."  
"Well, I don't have a hotel room anyway, and I was going to tell you to meet me in my bus so, I just thought - "  
"Fine Punk, if it'll make you shut up," she swung her bag over her shoulder and stormed her way towards the exit. Step 1 to admitting my true feelings to Pandora. Success.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, Wrestlemania happened, and Punk didn't win, it was a fair match if I'm being honest and not being funny but the matches after that were complete shite - i think WM29 was very predictable and I was somewhat disappointed with it all, since all my predictions came true, so glad Miz is the new IC and even though I'm not a Cena fan, well done John, you deserve it! Kudos to Jericho, wish the match was longer but Fandango had a great debut, so did the Shield and so did Ryback! I just hope one day I can become a commentator because Jerry King and Cole are fucking nobheads.  
Enjoy this wonderful chapter, please review :) I didn't know how to end the chapter btw so don't kill me if you're annoyed by it!**

_You can back out now, tell him you already book your ticket. _I was already seated on the sofa of Punk's bus – I somewhat thought that he was just messing with me, Punk couldn't be this nice unless there was a catch. _Of course there's a catch he wants to shag you, _I thought bitterly.

She was sat on the sofa, eyeing everything that was in the bus – my posters, mine and Kofi's DVD collection including my Walking Dead box set, my flat screen, oven, microwave, even the bedroom; I almost felt guilty for having all these things, I knew that they weren't all necessary, but I was a Champion and I earned all of this. I was just happy to share all of this with Kofi _and Pandora._  
"You can have my bed, I'll take the couch," I offered, she got up when she heard my voice. She had her eyebrows raised at me, wondering if I was being serious.  
"No, I want to sleep on the couch, the bedroom's yours." She is so stubborn.  
"Well, it's going to look really weird when me and you are in the bedroom, and when you walk out to sleep on the couch - Kofi's going to be here the entire time and he doesn't know anything about this." My tone serious hoping she would just take my bedroom.  
"Well we'll just have sex when Kofi's not here, since he's not here we should be quick."  
I didn't argue or complain, I couldn't push her into doing something she didn't want to do – I obliged and led her into the bedroom. My bed wasn't the comfiest, but it was a bed, on a bus. She wasn't complaining and before I knew it, it ended before it even started.  
"Kofi's here," I spoke pulling out of her, we practically left all of our clothes on, knowing how quick we had to be, and knowing just how much we needed to do this. Nevertheless it was still hot and the orgasm was still running through my body – the same could be said for Pandora. The both of us slid into our underwear, I began to panic as I realised that the room smelt of sex, _Kofi's not going to be able to smell it.  
_I watched as Pandora fixed her hair while I ran a hand through my hair, "Come on, hurry up," I urged, not that she needed to fix anything, she was beautiful, I admit it, she was stunning. Once she was finished I opened the door walking out to see Kofi lounging on the couch with a phone in his hand.  
"You almost killed me tonight with that GTS Punk, _how could you_?" I couldn't help but laugh, me and Kofi had a brutal 20 minute match where we were practically slaughtering each other.  
"Yeah well, you probably would've done the same with the Trouble In Paradise if I didn't catch it," Kofi looked up grinning at me, and then his attention turned to the woman behind me.  
"Pandora?" He just couldn't mask the surprise in his voice, his gaze turned to me, I wasn't going to say anything to Kofi, not yet, not until I had talked to Colt. I mouthed "I'll explain later" signalling him with a thumbs up.  
"Hi Kofi," I heard her cheery voice behind me, wishing she'd greet me like that.  
"You're travelling with us tonight," Pandora may not have noticed Kofi's tone, but I knew that it was aimed more at me than actually at Pandora, I saw that she simply nodded before taking a seat opposite Kofi.  
"Obviously," I muttered, loud enough for them to hear, yet neither of them took notice.  
"Well I'm turning in," Kofi announced placing his phone onto the table, "I'm tired, maybe because I was sent _to sleep_." I couldn't help but smirk at him, I was proud of my finishing move, I knew Kofi appreciated it, just not when it was given to him.  
"'Night Kofi," I called out, while scrolling through my twitter.  
"Night. Goodnight Pandora," Kofi replied, winking at Pandora – was he flirting? He was flirting. Pandora was too oblivious to notice as she just bid him goodnight. He slid into his bunk, before smirking at me – I hoped AJ hadn't said anything to him, why would she? Amy? Would Amy have said anything to anyone? _Damn it Punk you haven't even told her you liked her yet. Quit worrying and try telling her how you really feel.  
_"What are you doing?" I asked, turning my head to face her, she had already made herself comfortable wrapping herself in a lightweight duvet and was now resting on a pillow on the couch.  
"I'm tired as well," she said bluntly, dammit I told her to sleep in my bed, I wasn't going to argue with her, her eyes had already fluttered closed and she was tucked in perfectly. When I was sure that she was asleep I crouched down beside her, I softly stroked her face, her skin was so soft and was a beautiful shade of tan.  
"Goodnight Pandora."

"Kofi," I snuck into the bunk bed area, closing the door in case Pandora woke up and heard me and Kofi talking, even though I was sure she was asleep. "Dude I know you're awake."  
"You better tell me what the hell is going on." He whispered, flipping on his side so he could face me.  
Before I string a sentence Kofi began whispering again, simply stating, "You like her, don't you?" I didn't answer, which ultimately gave him the answer.  
"Kofi, there's so much you don't know - "  
"I know that you were a dick to her, she got with Ted, completely changed her whole look, you got jealous, they broke up and now you see an opportunity," precise, except I've been sleeping with her throughout the entire time.  
"I broke up with Amy too."  
"Oh my god man, how did she take it?" Is he fucking kidding me?  
"How do you think she took it you dumbass?" He bit back his own tongue, and swallowed hard.  
"I'm going to make a phone call, and turn in," I slapped Kofi on the back, bidding him goodnight, we were officially on the move to our next city and I really wanted to give Colt a call before getting some shut eye.

"Knew you'd be calling." His voice laced through pure smug.  
"How could you have possible known that?" I smirked, I really missed Colt, he was never disappointed in me and when he was it made me feel like shit.  
"Because Amy came to see me, drunk."  
"You're kidding." I had gotten her to stop drinking, Amy was a bad drunk before the two of us started going out – she asked for my help specifically, and that's how our relationship grew.  
"She told me everything," I waited for Colt to scold me, "Well done buddy." Wait, what?  
"Dude, I still feel fucking horrible for breaking up with her, feeling ever worse for cheating on her - "  
"Yeah and you told her the truth, Amy doesn't see it now, but she'll soon realise you did what was best, I know you did, and I know that you know you did the right thing." He was right, he was always right.  
"How did you get so fucking clever?"  
"I've always been like this, but in all seriousness, how's things going with _Pandora_, Amy said you've been sleeping with her," She fucking told him, nevertheless I felt bad for having to tell Amy that, but I was being truthful, Amy knew what I was like, brutally honest.  
"I can't believe she told you Colt, I just - really like her, I'm sure I do anyway, and she's not with her boyfriend anymore, he cheated on her but she's changed, she's different, her relationship with him changed her – remember when I told you she liked me. I don't think that's the case anymore, and I just don't know what to do," I was whispering now, hoping Pandora wouldn't hear me.  
"She does, no one can resist you."  
"You're so fucking gay."  
"I know, you love me, but seriously, I think you need to tell her how you feel, I mean are you guys still sleeping together or what?"  
"Yeah we are…" It was weird hearing it from somebody else's mouth, it sounded dirty, and filthy.  
"Well, you could always be more romantic," yeah I was trying, but she'd always hurry me up. Next time, when no one's around, that is what I plan on doing.  
"Maybe, thanks man, I'll talk later man, yeah, I'm tired," I knew Colt was tired too, but I was glad I rang him – we both shared our goodbyes and turned in for the night.

I woke up, not in where I originally fell asleep in, I took in my surroundings and recognised the place – Punk's bedroom. I panicked, getting up to find I was alone. Everything was so surreal, I was still convinced that Punk had a trick up his sleeve, yet foolishly I obliged and came onto this bus, I dread to think that Punk was the one who carried me, personally because I just didn't know whether I wanted those feelings to return, risking ever getting hurt again - I drew back the duvets sucking in some breath as I bit back the cold. I decided to use the bathroom while I still had the chance – I crept out of bed and made my way towards it.  
"You moved me." I spoke blunt as I returned to the front area, Kofi was nowhere to be seen but Punk was resting his feet onto the table, reading a comic. He looked up from his book and acknowledged my presence.  
"You were almost falling off of the couch," Punk replied, returning back to the comic.  
"Right," I muttered to myself, unaware that Punk had heard me.  
"You're so fucking you know that, I thought I was doing a nice thing," Punk fumed slamming his book down onto the table.  
Just as I was about to retort, I thought that it wouldn't be the best thing to do, to not say anything considering he had been kind enough to offer his hospitality.  
"Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed, and for taking me here, and also another thank you for taking me to the next house show." I nodded politely, we were apparently here so I decided to grab my ring gear and head out towards the gym. I left without saying goodbye and decided that it was for the best.

"RI-OT! RI-OT! RI-OT!" The crowd began chanting my slogan as my music hit, Punk and I had just finished our match against Eve and The Miz, I had finally gotten my chance to pummel Eve to a pulp, I had made her bleed so bad WWE officials had to call off the match. Once we got the win I contemplated on getting a chair and really showing Eve how I feel – I restrained myself and thought about getting my own back once the next PPV came round. The Miz had no idea what to do as he had suffered enough power slams and running knees, he was lucky he didn't get the GTS.  
"That was fucking brutal!" I couldn't quite understand Punk's tone, pride or anxiety?  
"She had it coming it, she fucked with me, and that was just the beginning," I was surprised to find Punk following behind me, I was hoping he wouldn't since the sweat that had clung to my skin was now starting to smell.  
"Pandora, you can't - "  
"I can't what _Punk_? I don't care if this isn't what you signed up for, we can just stop tag teaming say the word, but I will get my revenge, I hold grudges Punk, I don't ever let go – it may seem like it, but I'll always remember. I will always remember Ted cheating on me with Eve, I don't care if you don't agree with my methods. This is _my _way." I was now facing Punk, and unlike his normal stance, he seemed to back away as he became aware of the words I had just said. He was slowly moving backwards, his hands holding up in a gesture of defeat.  
"You might regret something doing something and - "  
"And what do you care Punk?" who was he to tell me what to do, this was just what I needed, Punk down my throat acting as if he knew everything about me. I genuinely thought he was taking the mick, I clearly meant nothing to him, and I certainly didn't fancy becoming best friends with Punk anytime soon.  
"I don't," he spoke looking down at his feet, giving me the impression he was lying.  
"Right so I'm just going to do what I want, while you can do what you want." he didn't chase after me instead I felt his eyes burning into me as I made my way towards the changing rooms.

_You're going to have to tell her how you feel sometime, stop pussying out. _I waited around, until I eventually saw her come out.  
"I have something to tell you." I began as she was making her way towards the exit, she turned back around and I got an instant whiff of fresh apple shampoo.  
"Yes?" She spoke, oblivious as to how I was feeling right now. Each day the feelings grew greater, and they became harder to stop.  
_Tell her you like her, ask her out, go on, this is your perfect chance.  
_"I talked to Amy," to this she leaned in closer, wanting to hear what happened, there was worry on her face as though she didn't know whether she wanted to hear it or not._  
_"It's over, and she knows that," I paused not knowing if I should tell her or not, "she knows about _us_."  
"I see," she said, nodding, she seemed to let the information sink in, I had only just gotten over the break up, god knows how Amy was doing.  
"You coming?" I asked, making my way towards the exit.  
"Where?"  
"My bus."  
"You still want me to travel with you?" Her voice didn't sound at all enthusiastic but I ignored it all the same.  
"Well yeah, it's convenient and " _I fucking like you. _  
"Oh, right, okay." I instantly felt bad, what if she didn't want to travel with me, what if she was feeling obligated and I had forced her… nevertheless she was already gone and had made her way to the bus. She greeted Kofi like he was her best friend and retreated back to the bedroom, where I assumed she wanted to use the bathroom. _  
_"What's the news on you two then?" Kofi asked, waggling his eyebrows.  
"Nothing," I groaned running a hand through my hair.  
"You need to go in there, and talk to her, right now." I loved how Kofi thought he could bark orders at me, in reality, he knew I wouldn't take shit from anybody, unless they were right.  
Like an ass I forgot to knock on the bedroom door, remembering that Pandora wasn't Kofi or just one of the guys, as I walked in I saw that she was practically in her underwear and was seconds away from putting on pyjama's.  
"Ever heard of knocking?" she hushed as she wrapped a towel around her body.  
"Bedroom sound good?" I whispered, staring at the exposed flesh that started from the top of her thigh.  
A timid smile crossed her face as she started to pull the towel off of her, "Kofi will here us," she admitted, crawling onto the bed as she was stood on her knees. "We can try and be quiet, and just not do this at all," I motioned her to get up so I could take the covers off the bed, I hated fucking with covers on top.  
I had taken my jeans off and the belt landed on the floor with a thunk and I reached for ta box on the nightstand, condoms that had only been put there recently since this relationship started.  
"I have a request," I spoke, hoping she was prepared to listen and wasn't just interested in having sex, she nodded urging me to carry on.  
"Stay with me tonight? After we?" Her mouth had formed an O as she tried to take in what I had just said, and out of nowhere, she surprised me with a nod.  
I of course couldn't stop smiling.  
Pandora took the foil packet from my hand I urged her to do it since we were breaking all the rules we had before - carefully ripping it open before taking the latex out and rolling it down onto me, a moan stifling from my lips. A lot of guys bitched about condoms, but I didn't seem to mind one bit. I positioned myself so that it was easier for her to just kneel between her legs, guiding it down to where she needed it.  
I teased, kissing her pulse point which totally took her by surprise. I loved surprising her, we would never have dreamt of oral sex and as I settled on my elbows, one little wiggle of my hips was all I needed in getting the head of my cock just barely inside of her.  
She groaned in frustration while I laughed, she had the matress covers balled up in her fist, if only she's run those hands on my body, then this would be perfect.  
I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Tell me what you want," sending a shiver straight down her spine, she wasn't expecting _that_. Her reply then had almost sent me off the edge, listening to her husky low voice.

"I want you to put your cock inside me and fuck me," she said, almost growling. "I want you to make me come so hard I see stars. Think you can do that for me, _Punk_?"  
It was more so that she felt it then heard the deep growl that came from my throat, considering that she had slammed her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming, I smirked as I replied with, "I'll sure as hell give it a try."  
With that, I slipped inside of her, making her moan, her back arching as I filled her. I started to thrust slowly, rocking myself in and out, my own right hand had found its way sliding up her stomach cupping her breasts.  
Her head lolled back onto the pillows, legs hooking around his waist as his hand cupped the back of her thigh, guiding it up a little higher. Of all the times that they'd had sex over thepast couple of months, this was by far the most tender and delicate. At least during the actual sex part. It made my heart ache, especially when I considered the fact that we weren't dating and were pretty much just fuck partners.  
Even if she had agreed to stay the night.

This was officially the best sex I had ever had with Punk – I felt almost loved and wanted, I pushed any sense of regret out of my head and focused on what he was doing, his dark eyes watching me the entire time, his cock driving in and out of me, that strong hand having drifted between my legs, fingers working my clit. He shifted, thrusting a little harder as his left hand slid underneath me, suddenly gathering me to him as he sat back on his heels, holding me in his lap as he kept thrusting.  
"Oh god, Punk," I gasped, moaning silently, wanting to scream into the pillow, I had almost forgotten the request that Punk had given to me.  
"Say my name," he whispered in my ear, nibbling at it.  
"Punk."  
"Say my _name_," he urged me, and it clicked. He wanted me to say…  
"Phil!"  
His voice breathless as was mine, he moaned and slid a hand down to grasp her ass, fingers digging into the flesh. Something had completley taken him over ever since I called him by his real name. His thrusts came harder, faster, pushing me up off of his lap as I rocked on my knees, essentially riding him in that awkward position. I could feel the tension in my lower belly and knew I'd be coming soon. I couldn't help it. Punk just did things to gripped my hair firmly and just barely pulled on it as that sudden expression of lust pushed me over the precipice into my orgasm, I cried out into a spare hand, bucking in his lap. He was watching me as he thrust inside of me, his thumb pressing against my wrist.  
"You're so beautiful, Pandora," he breathed, which blew me away. What was I supposed to say that, he had never said anything like that, not had I ever heard I from anyone except, _Ted._ His hips stuttering as he neared his own climax. He grunted and thrust in all the way, balls deep, and I winced slightly as he buried his face in my breasts. He was a little too deep for my liking, but we could discuss that later. Right now, I wiggled my wrists out of his grip and shifted slightly away until I was sure he was finished.  
"Thank you, I guess" I whispered, what was happening to us? This was completely out of the ordinary, and it was just scaring me – because I liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

**So yeah, Wrestlemania happened and Raw happened, couldn't believe this week and I still can't fucking get over it, Punk deserved to win, I love him so much but regardless, that match is going down in history, I was looking forward to seeing Punk on Monday, but unfortunately he wasn't there :'( and Miz lost his IC, for god's sake, I'm just going to cry. The crowd were actually pissing me off, I don't understand why Jerry, JBL and Cole were laughing, they just needed to stfu.  
Someone said in the review that they wished I said who's POV was when, but I sort of thought it was clear who's POV it is - sorry, I just don't want to remove the structure, not sure about this chapter, it's just sort of waffley - let me know what you think and if you have any next chapter ideas, let me know in the reviews :)**

Watching her sleep was the most liberating feeling – watching her chest rise, soft snores that blew across my chest, igniting a fire inside of me. I didn't dare hold her, she would've been even more scared than I'd imagine, I could tell she was already weirded out by this. She had fallen asleep instantly, unlike me who suffered from insomnia. She was gloriously naked, yet I decided to wrap her up in the duvet knowing how cold she'd be when she woke up. Her luscious hair had cascaded all over her face yet all her beautiful features still remained prominent – if only I could just press my lips onto her, then this would be perfection. I may be getting ahead of myself – but this night would be unforgettable, just like the night we would have our first kiss. There was one thing that bothered me though, as soon as I woke up, the first thing I remember seeing was Pandora's face stained with tears. _She cried in her sleep? _Her face was so melancholy, yet peaceful – this girl was such a mystery, I knew nothing about her and the one thing I wanted was for her to be just as interested as I was in her.  
The night passed, and somehow I had managed to get some sleep, more than I would ever have done if I were alone – when I awoke, she was still wrapped around in the gold coloured duvet, her breathing light and eyes closed tight. Somehow through the night she had inched closer towards my body and I to hers, we were cocooned in this duvet of lust. A couple moments later I felt her body stir, and her eyes slowly flickered open – unease settled within me as I had no idea how to react, did saying good morning seem appropriate?  
She didn't seem to remember where she was and why she was here, until her eyes landed on me, her eyes widening slightly and her mouth.  
"Morning," she breathed.  
"Morning." My mouth had a mind of its own and instantly spoke for me. She didn't say another word – instead she discreetly drew back the covers, slid her underwear back on and made her way towards the bathroom. I figured she'd be in there for a long time, I decided on doing the same thing and made by way out to the front where Kofi was sat with his arms across his chest staring at me.  
"Well done you lucky tiger," _Shit Kofi doesn't know, maybe I should tell him?  
_"Morning to you too."  
"How? When? Who?" I groaned inwardly with all the questions being fired at me, the WWE champion did not deserve this.  
"Look Kofi there's something you should know…" I started.

"I never knew you liked the Walking Dead," Pandora's head turned towards me as she removed her eyes from her laptop.  
"Yeah, I love my zombies, well all horror really," she mumbled as she placing one ear phone back into her ear, returning back to the show.  
"You could always watch it on the flat screen, you know I have it on box set."  
"I know," I didn't think she was listening since she was so engrossed into what was playing on her laptop screen, I gave up and decided to originally go about my daily duties as a wrestler. Maybe it didn't work. Maybe she was done with me – and was literally only sleeping with me for the same reason I was initially. Things had been sufficiently awkward since that night, we would occasionally exchange glances, not knowing whether to smile at her or not, she'd usually end up ripping her eyes away from me. The only thing that resulted out of that night was the fact that we were talking more, not a lot but we'd exchange nods and great each other, sometimes even ask how we were doing, but the awkwardness was still there, that was undeniable. Having revealed to Kofi the true relationship between myself and Pandora, I received the same reaction from Colt as I did with him, it made me feel like an even bigger ass, but all the same the truth had to come out and I deserved it.  
"Kofi, wait up!"  
"Dude, how could you do that to someone? You know, Pandora maybe be a hardcore wrestler in the ring, but how could you forget that she's still a woman? Who has feelings and deserves love?"  
"I know that, but I'm an asshole remember?" I smirked, still feeling even more guilty after every word he said.  
"Damn right you are, so what was that in there, just another chance for you to have sex with her?"  
"No Kofi, I mean well, that's still going on but, I'm changing things, I'm starting to show her how I really feel and I think it's working, but I was being – not an asshole, I wasn't being CM Punk, I was …"  
"Being Phil Brooks." Kofi finished for me, I was glad I had gotten that off of my chest, it was the truth and just replaying last nights memory in my head.  
"Every time you sleep with her, you're messing with her head, the more she'll think of you as an asshole, and not the guy you really are."

2 hours later and Punk and Kofi had returned back to the bus with Kofi, they were so dedicated to their profession that they'd work out every day, I however still stayed indoors in the company of my laptop and Walking Dead box set. Kofi and I both had matches on Main Event so we decided to make our 54 hour journey across to Louisiana. I wasn't keen on spending so much time on the bus, but it would save me having to spend so much money on hotel and a plane ticket. I somewhat envied Punk, he had it all, he was the WWE Champion for god's sake, he was guaranteed to be the most successful throughout his entire life, while I might have a story line now, who knows what might happen in the next couple of years?  
Neither Punk nor I initiated in having sex during this time period – things were silent, calm and peaceful – each of us keeping to ourselves, until Kofi and Punk decided to play on their X-Box, god knows what I'm wasn't a gamer, I retrieved into a bunk where I slept soundlessly. I didn't think Punk would appreciate me taking hostage of his room – regardless of how last night played out I just knew that something wasn't quite right. Either he was just missing Amy and needed to take advantage of me, or either, no. _He couldn't possibly have feelings for you. Look at you. _Thoughts like these would always keep me up at night, all I had to do was say no, I didn't have to spend the night with him, was it out of pity? Or was I over Ted, I still had no idea if I genuinely liked Punk anymore. The last thing I thought about before I got to sleep was the way Punk had told me to say his real name, the passion in his eyes when he….  
"Panda, Pandora," my eyes flickered open, to see Punk hovering over my body.  
"Mhm, wha?"  
"We're here in the arena," Punk was kissing distance and I didn't know how to react, my eyes widened and he retrieved back into his bedroom without saying another word. He stayed in the bus, while myself and Kofi made our way towards the arena, I liked Kofi he was a great guy I just knew how awkward things were considering the atmosphere in the bus.  
"Pandora, I think you need to give Punk a chance," he began as I walked away from him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Punk, you should give him a chance, I know what an asshole he is trust me, but you're really changing him Panda, you need to know that he's completely different. Please give him a chance, you know what a dick he used to be, just go with it." Kofi was telling me to give Punk a go, was Kofi aware of my previous relationship with Punk, did he know something that I didn't?  
"Kofi, I don't kno - "  
"Just listen to me." He didn't say goodbye and walked away from me, heading towards the arena – his words stuck to me and played on my mind throughout the entire night, it had nearly cost me my match with Aksana that night, but evidently I won the match. I wouldn't go down without a fight.  
"You can boo me all you want, I don't give a _crap_, I'm the Diva's Champion, and Punk is th Champion! No one is going to stand in our way, not AJ, not _Daniel Bryan_, we are going to change the face of WWE, and at the end of the day, you can love me or hate, you're still sitting on your asses in this arena to watch _my _show!" On the last word, the entire arena went pitch black. The crowd had gone quiet with the exception of a few screaming fans shouting random shit.  
_This wasn't scripted. What was going on?  
_The lights turned back on. Only this time, I was surrounded by 3 men who, all dressed in protective black gear – _The Shield_? The _Shield _were here? Targeting _me_? Who approved of this? They weren't possibly going to attack me – I thought that was true until I saw them jump into the ring. I should get out now, I should get out, but where? There was simply no escape. As they moved towards me I noticed that they hadn't blocked the side of me, _I could get out of the ring_. Too late. Roman Reigns plate sized hands had wrapped itself around my exposed torso, I didn't scream but I tried kicking him as hard as I could, throwing elbows and punches. They were no use. I had seen the Shield do this countless amount of times to various other WWE Superstars, including Randy Orton, The Miz and even The Great Khali. I couldn't struggle they had such a tight grip around me, my arms were now wrapped around Ambrose and Rollins – the crowd were silent, they hated me I knew it, but if there was anyone they hated more, it was the Shield. I was a _fan_ of these guys, and they were targeting _me_?  
5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 – the impact of the throw was shocking, my body pummelled through the mat, it stung and ached and I wanted nothing more to get out of the ring, I was in excruciating pain and all the meanwhile I heard Reigns screaming his signature growl. They must be done now – until I heard the crowd explode, breaking into yells and screams. _What was going on? _My eyes screwed tight, the blinding light was too much for me and my head was throbbing so much I was sure that it was going to explode. I suddenly felt someone enter the ring, light footsteps, like a woman was in the ring – I forced my eyes to open and it widening to the shadow that towered over me. Britani Knight? What was she doing _here_, in the WWE?!  
"Nice seeing you again _Panda_, tell me now, where is your _precious Punk_," I felt as though she spat in my face, mentally and physically. This rookie was a female wrestler back in my indie days as a wrestler in England – we had a feud, in and out of the ring, and the fact that I got my shot at the WWE development agency and she didn't, had really ticked her off. I simply could not believe she was here, here with me in the ring again after so many years. I felt her boot cross against my face, it definatley didn't look or feel staged, and made me feel utterly flustered, my face aching from the impact of her kick.  
"Britani," I moaned."  
"It's Paige now." She glared, leaving me stranded in the middle of the ring, the medical team had rushed to my side, but my eyes never left _Paige's _– I will get my own back Paige, I will get my own back.

No one said anything when we got back into the bus – Kofi had already tried backstage, while Punk had remained distant – I didn't know what he was thinking and had no intention of finding out. Instead I made my way into Punk's bedroom changed into some night clothes and jumped into bed, I didn't care if this was Punk's room – I needed to sleep in a proper bed, that could support me, not an excuse like one of those bunks. I still couldn't get over tonight's events – and the first person I was going to go see on Monday was none other than Vince McMahon himself.  
As soon as I managed to rock myself to sleep I heard the door open, Punk had slip himself inside, my eyes weren't open but I could feel his eyes burning into me.  
"I know you're not asleep." He simply said, causing my eyes to fly open. I sat up and decided to make an exit until Punk stop me.  
"You can stay here, it's fine, but you're going to have to be mature about it since I want to sleep in here too." _What was I a child?"  
_"Whatever," I mumbled, causing a glare to shoot up to look up at me. He flicked the lights off and the two of us lay there, side by side without saying a word. This was torture and someone had to say something. Just as I was about to say something Punk opened his mouth.  
"What happened out there, what was an NXT rookie doing with the Shield, did you know about this, because Kofi didn't." I was silent for a few moments, was this Punk's way of showing that he cared?  
"No, I had no idea that was going to happen, I was just, " don't admit that you're scared, he'll think you're a wimp, "It wasn't even scripted, I'm going to talk to Vince McMahon on Monday."  
"No need, we'll ring him, I mean you can ring him - "  
"No, I want this done face to face, I'd like to do this as soon as possible but, I want answers and I'm just so angry!" I growled, throwing my head against the pillow, Punk stared at me, I still had no idea what he was thinking, he just stared and I did everything in my power to avoid his gaze. It was like we were a married couple and I was sharing my day to day problems with him. Everyone remembers Punk's first meet with the Shield, did they attack him, I didn't think so.  
"You might not be thinking this now, and if I were you, I wouldn't be this calm, but you need to remember that all of this, is helping your WWE career, I know you're not going to think like that, but this will do you good. I hate Vince just as much as the next person, but he knows what works, and you'll get your own back, of course you will, it's just a matter of time." Punk just didn't get it, this wasn't just a damn story line anymore, this was getting _personal_, I was about to pay the price and was in no mood to do so. I wasn't about to tell Punk about my past, I wasn't about to reveal anything to the man – but the fact that he was doing everything in his power to make me feel better, was warming my heart, instantly making me forget why I was angry in the first place.  
"I'm just going to try something, Pandora, you look like you need it," he snaked his hands around my neck, running his fingers through my hair, _this was not happening_, my heart rate had picked up, he leaned a little closer to my face, I looked into his eyes, and before I could tell him to stop, he gently pressed his lips against mine. His lip ring was cold against my lips. He quickly pulled away, and loosened his arms around me.  
"I'm sorry Pandora-" he began, i turned around in his arms and snaked my arms around his neck. i pulled him back towards me and kissed him again. His tongue grazed over my bottom lip, I then felt it touch the roof of my mouth, and i decided to play with it a bit while he explored my mouth. He pulled away and smiled. My lips tingled for more, I bit my lip, and his lips touched mine again - this time i played with his lip ring, begging for and entry. He parted his lips letting me in. i took my turn exploring his mouth and then pulled away. "  
i've been wanting to do this for a long time." he whispered. I smiled at how innocent he sounded. He kissed me again, only this time, it seemed like it was forever every moment we spent in this kiss, his hands roamed my body, and mine roamed his, he was letting me touch him and my body exploded with an erotic _need_ for him. I slipped my hand under the bottom of his shirt, but didn't any further, he immediately lifted me up and I broke the kiss. His hands continued to explore my body, every second of me being with him like this, was turning me on. i was starting to want him. I kissed him again, more passionately than before; my hands went wild exploring him. I rested my finger tips on his front pockets and pulled him closer to me, one of his hands ended up on my butt. I bit my lip and raised an eyebrow, as he lowered himself on top of me. I sneakily slid my hand into his front pocket, feeling what was waiting for me. i stroked his manhood, as it hardened at every touch.  
"Are you sure you want to?" he asked, taking a deep breath.  
"We've done this so many times, without an option – now you ask me" i giggled, removing my hand from his pocket. By now I was able to feel him through his pants. He reached around my back and loosened my top enough for him to slide his other hand under it and caress my breasts, with the same hand he slid the top over my head, revealing my bare breasts. I undid his belt, as he quickly took his shirt off. I ran my hands along his tone chest, as he began kissing my neck. He slid off my pants, leaving me in just my thong.  
"Let me get a good look at you." he breathed, playing with his lip ring as he kneeled on the edge of the bed and gazed longingly at my body.  
"You're the most beautiful lady I've ever seen." he said leaning back over me and kissing me. My heartbeat began to quicken as his hands explored my mostly naked body. I undid his pants and pulled them off. I rubbed my hand over his manhood, tugging at the top of his boxers. He began to kiss along my collar bone and down to my breasts. My hands wandered around his hair. I gasped as he slid his hand across the outside of my thong. My heart was going crazy in my chest as he slid his hand under my thong and began massaging me, causing me to moan. He took that as an incentive, and took my thong off, throwing it somewhere across the room. I quickly took off his boxers as well. He leaned back down on me, kissing me to muffle my moans as he continued to massage my clit - he then pushed a finger into me, causing me to moan even louder. This caused him to smile even wider. He moved his hand slightly faster and he had to kiss me again to muffle my loudest moan so far. As he kissed me he reached into his pants, on the floor and pulled out a condom and handed it to me. I reached my hands to his penis, and stroked it gently. i opened the condom and slid it on him, he wasted no time, and began teasing me. I snaked my hands around his back as he kissed my passionately as he inserted himself. I gasped in pain and raked his back with my fingernails, soon pain turned into pleasure as he slowly thrust his hips. I wanted more, he always made me want more and i lifted my hips to meet his trusts.  
"Faster!" I moaned, he chuckled slightly as he met my request. He moved faster, and harder and i almost screamed as i came. I rolled him over and rode him, until this time we came together. I collapsed next to him and stared him in the eyes. Sweat was glistening off of his forehead. He reached his hand behind my head and pulled me into a kiss - this kiss was filled with love and passion and it seemed to last forever…or at least i wanted it too. He pulled me closer to him, I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. Something was irritating me as i lay on his chest; we had changed everything, that kiss no longer meant that me and Punk were just fucking around, this was turning serious, this was me falling for Punk, again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, I'm sorry this is short, but it's an update, i hope it's not shitty and i hope you like it, i've got stuff coming up soon so yeah :)))) watching Punk on Raw last night made me so upset, he was hurting and i know he's still acting all the same but still it was upsetting to watch, i loved listening to him on Amy's radio channel, idk if you've heard it but it was brilliant, PM if you want me to link you to it.**

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked me timidly, we had finished, after the intense and intimate 2 hours we shared, the two of us were lying awake in the dark, wrapped around the duvet. We were so close, I gave her everything – but I still felt the tension as I saw her staring at the ceiling, a section of the bed separating us from the next level I wanted to be at.  
"Why do you think?" I couldn't keep the hurt out of my voice, still whispering,  
"I really don't know Punk – one minute you hate me, the next you want me staying on your bus. I don't know how I feel about it, to be quite frank."  
"I like you, a lot, how's about that?"  
"Punk, you don't understand, I don't know if I want to go back to feeling like that about you. I was crazy, and obsessive, Punk this thing we have going on just complicates everything and I just – "  
"Pandora, just listen to me! I was an asshole, I still am an asshole but you just have to know how I feel, I've been feeling this way about you for months…"  
"Ever since I was with Ted," she stated.  
"Yeah ever since you were with _him_, I started getting these weird feelings and …"  
"So you were jealous?"  
"Well yeah," my cheeks were blushing furiously, I was so glad she wasn't looking directly at me, or else I would've melted on the spot.  
"How did it feel?" Her voice was barely a whisper, only this time she was staring at me, glaring even.  
"Well, shitty, I felt shit – I mean you were sleeping with both of us and you would basically give all the love you had for me, to that cheating bastard and the more I saw you the more I wanted you! Some days I felt emotionless and I just didn't know what to do with myself, I'd just be so angry on some days and…"  
"And the thought never occurred to you that I would be feeling the same thing when you were with Amy?" She hissed, her tone scaring me. She was already half way through getting dressed, and I had no idea what to say to make her stay.  
"I never knew I made you feel those things Punk, this is news to me. But you, you did it intentionally, and FYI I never slept with you while I was with Ted – I however knew you slept with me while you were with Amy. How do you expect me to trust you, look at yourself, look at what you've done!" Her voice was so quiet, yet I heard the anger that seethed through her tone – every word she spoke I was feeling hurt, after every word that fell out of her mouth, mainly because she was so right. What was I thinking, what was I ever thinking treating Pandora like that, she showed me love and affection and I threw it in her face knowing full well how she felt about me. Every day I was reminded of it, and today she finally spoke out. All her emotion that I felt from when she kissed me, and all the emotion she poured out 2 minutes ago had touched my heart – I was wishing that she would come back into bed, instead she was fully dressed and almost out the door.  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow after I've had my match on Smackdown – I don't know if I can continue doing this, Punk." She turned the doorknob slowly and let herself out, not looking back. I was ashamed, and embarrassed, not even Colt could get me out of this bad mood.

I stormed out. Punk's bedroom light was still on for the past hour while Kofi's soft snores echoed throughout the whole bus. My outburst still made me feel like I needed to cry, but I couldn't. I felt bad, afterwards, but then felt bad for feeling bad. Punk had kissed me, and wanted to for quite some time, the sex was passionate and my whole body shivered while thinking about how great I felt afterwards. Kofi's words echoed in my head, _give him chance.  
_I don't know what got into me, but I through the covers off of me and sprinted towards Punk's door. I didn't bother knocking and flung his door open. Punk had managed to throw on some shorts but still lay awake topless reading a comic book. I slammed the door shut and made my move, tossing the comic aside and crashed my lips against his. He obliged and opened his mouth further, this time his hand rested on my warm cheek. An hour ago I had sex, an hour ago Punk had kissed my for the first time – now it was mine turn. The urges that I had to kiss him all those months ago came trailing back, the need to know how it would feel under Punk's touch. I experienced all of it an hour ago – and was again right now. I ran my tongue against his lip ring, sucking it into my mouth. I heard a moan deep in his throat causing me to wrap my tongue against his.  
I eventually let go, our lips were plump, blooming red – we were breathless and out of breath, I had straddled Punk while his hands sprawled across my thighs.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Punk breathed, causing me to swoon.  
"Why do you think?" I winked, giggling as he smiled back.  
"I just want to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel shit, or worthless, I'm sorry I never accepted your love, or made you feel appreciated. You're a wonderful woman and I really really like you Pandora, I loved kissing you for the first time, I loved every minute of it and I loved that kiss now and - " I pressed a finger to his lips quieting him.  
"Just promise me one thing, don't ever treat me like you treated me before and like how you treated Amy."  
"Never."

The next morning, I woke up with Pandora in my arms. She was so petite compared to me, I felt a patch of my shirt to be slightly wet, _she had been crying in her sleep again. _This hadn't been the first time I had seen her cry while she was not conscious – I still had no idea if it was appropriate to ask her if she was okay.  
I felt her stir underneath me and her wet lashes fluttered open, I got the idea that she was confused of her surroundings, my t-shirt was scrunched up in the palm of her hand.  
My first impulse was to run my finger under her eyes, instead she beat me to it. I still sensed tension, but I knew over time it would ease, it was expected yet it still hurt that I had to deal with it. Pandora skittered off of me, nodding as she evacuated the bedroom to go into the bathroom. I noticed Pandora was a lot like Amy, she was reserved and didn't like to show emotion to anyone, in this case Pandora did it while she was asleep. And I had no idea why.  
"Morning," she mumbled, grinning under her curtain of hair.  
"Morning, are you alright?" She seemed to have a little more colour on her face and her expression had softened – her body tensed after I had questioned her.  
"I'll be fine," I remember that word a lot, from Amy – I still didn't expect her to open up to me, regardless, I knew that she wasn't going to be fine, she would just push those feelings to the back of her mind, so they became the last of her worries.  
"Right, well, you wanna talk about last night?" I questioned her.  
"What is there to talk about?" She giggled, it was so innocent and she had a point, I returned the smile and watched as she moved closer towards me.  
"I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering if we could keep _this_ on the down low, just for now. This is still new for me, and it's not because I'm ashamed of you or anything. It'll be easier, and then we can tell people later." I just nodded, that was probably for the best, at least this way I could avoid awkward questions from the guys and I knew not all of them were in favour of Pandora, since I was the major influence in their judgement in the past.  
"Sure." I smiled, tucking in a lock of her hair. "I'm going for a work out, you wanna join?" I immediately bit my tongue right after asking her, remembering what happened last time we were in the gym together. She seemed to sense it instantly, her eyes darting towards the floor as she shifted awkwardly.  
"Think I'll take a rain check, I might jog around the city for a bit," she murmured leaping off of to go into the bathroom, returning back in a pair of leggings and a thin tee.  
"What if you get lost?" I asked, slightly worried that she was running alone.  
"I'll just haul a cab Punk," she replied, rolling her eyes. _Why was I such a damn sissy when she was around?_  
"I'll see you back here then yeah?"  
"Sure thing."  
"Forgetting something?" I grinned, she seemed to have relaxed a bit and came over to peck my cheek. If somebody told me this was going to happen this time yesterday, I would've just laughed in their face and I was feeling on top of the world right now.

Luckily the weather was breezy, yet the sun rays were still glistening. I felt like I was on cloud 9, I was so glad that I gave into my temptations – there was just something about Punk, I honestly wanted to give him that chance. Just because he never gave me that chance, doesn't mean I had to. He seemed to be really changing, last night was perfect, the nightmares hadn't stopped and I noticed that yet again I had woken up crying. When I was in my teens it was incredibly worse, apparently I would wake up screaming, but that was over with, Punk didn't need to know that. I still contemplated on whether to tell him about my hearing aid, not many people knew about that instead of Zack, Kaitlyn and AJ. They were the only 3 people I trusted, however I reckoned that I needed to give Punk some time. In all honesty, his trustworthiness hasn't had a great track record – I was scared of ending up like Amy, he's get bored of me and start sleeping around with another women who he'd toy around with, just like he did with me. _Last night seemed different, last night was passionate, sensual, romantic. _That was certainly not the CM Punk I had expected, it well and truly shocked me, I had even shocked myself, the kiss brought a tingle on my lips and a quiver to my knees – it was simply phenomenal.  
I eventually explored the city and returned back to the Punk's bus, Kofi wasn't there but I did hear a shower running, I walked through the bedroom and saw the bathroom door slightly ajar. _Who leaves their bathroom door like this? _Well at least now I can do what I hopefully planned for. I stripped down till I was completely naked, unravelling my hair tie I slowly peered through the bathroom door. He was stark naked, and standing under the shower faucet with his back turned. _Perfect. _I crept in, shutting the door as quietly as I could and then reached out for the shower door. I was not even kidding, if Punk was about to get murdered right now, he would have no chance. I stepped into a steaming, hot shower – letting the water drench my hair and entire body.  
"Hey you." Punk spun around, almost knocking the shower gel products off the shelf, his heart looked like it had skipped a beat and I couldn't help but feel bad. He didn't reply, he realised I too, was stark naked and took in the sight, making me blush. I hid away, turning around until Punk grabbed hold of my arm turning me back round.  
"Don't shy away from me Pandora, you're a magnificent sight," he breathed, his fingers trailing patterns on my skin.  
"You're not so bad yourself Mr Best In The World," I emphasised the _best in the world_ inching closer as I met his face, he leaned in for a kiss, but instead I shoved a shampoo bottle in his face.  
Just as Punk was lathering the shampoo in his hand I leaving a tongue trail from Punk's heavily tattooed chest, down towards his abs and hip dents, Punk's sharp inhale censoring me that he was enjoying this. The only sounds I could hear were the thrashings of water coming from the faucet an the throaty moans from Punk – just as I had finished twirling my tongue in Punk's navel dipping it inside whenever I wanted to her a pleased moan from his lips, he began to shampoo my hair, slow and sensually.  
Upon coming to Punk's hips, I looked up at, meeting his gaze as he continued, or struggled to shampoo my hair – all I could do was smirk up at him, and eventually I said hello to his length. Gently sucking, while massaging everything I could get my hands on – Punk had to stop shampooing since he could only grab the bathroom walls for support, while his other hand simply stayed on the back of my head. He couldn't stop the moans that emitted deep within his throat, that was turning me on just as much as he was right now. I wasn't going to lie, my wet tongue on his skin felt so good, so right, nothing mattered to me at that moment. His length began to throb with desire, and as I watched Punk contort in pure pleasure and ecstasy, he body started to tense, and was withering and I planted kisses – sending him over the edge. The warm fluid went directly into my mouth and Punk let out a shaky breath after his intense orgasm, the water was still running and the bathroom was even steamier before I had walked in. I slowly rose back up onto my feet, a grin playing on my lips, past boyfriends always complemented me on my oral skills, it was a natural talent apparently. As much as I wanted him to make love to me, I thought it was best not too, not yet anyway. I leaned under the cascading shower, letting the shampoo rinse off until Punk leaned in to plant a kiss on my lips, his hand placed itself on the small of my back, stroking my wet hair. On one final kiss, Punk turned the shower off, his breathing was hot against my wet skin.  
"I can't believe after all the times we had ever been with each other; I had never let you do that. _What was I thinking_?"

**don't forget to review guys :)))))))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the update guys, hope you like it. I don't know tbh ehehe :) review it and let me know what you guys think!**

"Stephanie wants to see you," I rolled my eyes as Zack plopped down next to me – the two of us had a mixed tag team match with Pandora versus Beth Phoenix, Jericho and Daniel Bryan. I threw on a shirt, putting on some Beats and made my way towards Steph's office.  
When I got there, I saw that Pandora was there too, already dressed up in her ring gear with her hair and make-up done, she turned to look at me, first giving me a confused look then grinned sheepishly.  
"She wants to see you too?" she mouthed, I nodded and knocked hard on her door – Pandora's grin widened, only I could get away with something like that.  
"_Just a minute!" _I heard on the other side of the door, a couple more seconds passed until she finally invited us into her office. I knew that Pandora and Stephanie were always on good terms, she was probably the only diva in the entire division that was worth watching – she had revolutionised the division, and it wasn't just because we shared a story line. I had taken the liberty to watch some of her indie tapes from when she wrestled in the UK when she mentioned that her and Paige, or Britani where wrestling in the same unit, she was phenomenal, brutal and pain inflicting-ly brilliant.  
We walked in, Stephanie offered us a seat opposite her, Pandora took it while I stood behind her – as much as I loved being in the same room as Pandora, I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, I could only take in a certain amount of time with Mrs Levesque.  
"Pandora, Punk," she greeted us, we both nodded back to her as we waited for her to continue.  
"I'll get straight to the point, as requested by Punk we are cutting the story line, I know it's a last minute change up but Punk, I know you were really pushing for it and well you've got your wish. It'll end tonight, we've got separate things for you both – Punk your feud with Jericho will continue, your match will end with the two of you arguing, thus ending your mission to change the face of WWE. We're hoping to push for a Championship match at Wrestlemania, Punk you're free to go. Pandora I'd like to talk to you about your plans." _Oh no. I can't believe she actually listened to me. I remember complaining to her when Vince wouldn't listen, and, shit this can't be happening. _Pandora was shaking, and looking down at the floor, Stephanie, like the rest of the locker room were oblivious to mine and her secret relationship, Kofi and Kaitlyn were the only ones who knew.  
"Punk, you may go," my fists were clenched, this had made us only move backwards, and we were back to square one, not wanting to talk to each other, avoiding eye contact and distance was sure to be expected. _How could I have been so stupid? _I actually remember practically begging for her to cut the story line because I didn't want to be anywhere near Pandora – when now I only ever wanted was to be with her, and only her. I left the room, closing the door, I tried to get a glimpse of Pandora. Nothing. Stephanie was waiting till I had disappeared, however I waited for Pandora. I had made such a fuss to end the story line, and I was not expecting this, after all the success I didn't even think that the Board of Directors would've listened, or even Stephanie.

This was not what I was expecting. After everything Punk and I had been through – I didn't Punk was this unhappy to have been working with him, to be fair, the pair of us had caused so much havoc that the ratings and gone up increasingly. We had in ring chemistry, I guess Punk just never realised that. I was utterly confused. Why would he just _fuck _me, then every other possible moment he gets to actually be with me, he runs and screams bloody murder. I knew he wasn't happy with the story line he was in, and I thought that after all the confessions we made last night that things had changed, things were different – clearly not.  
"Stephanie what the fuck happened last week, why did no one tell me about _Paige_ and the Shield. I am the Diva's champion, I'm supposed to know these things!" Stephanie wasn't exactly Vince, I probably wouldn't get a straight answer off of him anyway.  
"Look, I'm sorry about what happened, but Saraya was really pushing for this twist to your story line, which we will then develop, another reason we are cutting yours and Punk's storyline. She really wanted her own input with the storyline, we thought it was a good idea and we thought it was best that you didn't know to get a true reaction, even if we'd ask you'd say no." Well that was fucking great, I literally felt steam coming out of my ears, this was pure bullshit.  
"You're fucking kidding me. I want out. This is not what I signed up to do, I'm not fighting her, I'm not doing this story line-"  
"Well then we have no choice but to give the championship to Paige."  
"Fuck this." I tossed the chair aside and stormed out of the office, not only was I pissed off with Punk, but now Stephanie fucking McMahon had to drop the bombshell – she was really taking the piss.  
"Pandora, wait, let me explain," fucking hell, I just wished everyone pissed off. I carried on walking away, faster and faster from his irritating voice, I was not in the mood for his excuses, or Stephanie's excuses.  
"Pandora…"  
"WHAT!?" I hadn't realised people were around when I screamed in his face, Punk was taken aback and stumbled backwards.  
"You've got to know how sorry I am about this, I'm so sorry she dropped the story line. I asked Stephanie to drop it when I was an asshole and you know, was too big of a dick to realise I like you," Punk was whispering, however somehow my face softened as I listened. "I love watching you wrestle, and the fact I was out of Jericho's way for the time being was such a relief – it was a dick move and I wish I could take it back. I didn't want this to end. Please Pandora, believe me." My eyes pricked with tears. I would've done the same thing back then, except I was a too much of a pussy to even say anything to anyone, I was scared of Punk at the time and would've done anything to withdraw from the storyline. I still felt like shit, but I believed Punk.  
"Right, okay whatever." I mumbled blinking back non-existent tears.  
"You believe me?" Punk asked, making sure no one was around.  
"Yes!"  
"Pandora, are you okay?"  
"Fine," I lied, he didn't need to know about Paige, or what was going on with me, I wasn't worth it. Punk eyed me with suspicion, luckily he dropped it.  
"I'll see you later," I muttered, not waiting for a response, Punk had to wait for now, I needed to confront someone.

I returned back into the Diva's locker room, still raged by the past few minutes that had passed – I scanned the room, until I laid eyes on a certain black haired woman who resided in the corner of the room.  
"You wanna tell me why you're here?" I growled in her ear, trying to not cause a scene.  
"The same reason you are sweetheart," She smirked at me, wrapping tape around her elbow.  
"This isn't a game, this is our jobs. I understand you have a grudge against me and I know this is personal – but you've got to know that I'm sorry I got the NXT spot. But you've got to stop this."  
"You're not sorry. Of course it's personal you dumb bitch."  
"What do you want from me?" Ticked off that she called me dumb, and a bitch.  
"I want that," she raised a finger pointing to my title. No fucking way.  
"You're having a laugh."  
"HA. HA." This was getting us nowhere, she had a point, I wasn't sorry. There was a reason she didn't get that NXT position, she was sloppy and her attitude sucked. I looked around, the rest of the diva's where going about their daily business, some still getting changed, Beth was getting ready for her match with me. I didn't mind her if I was being honest, she was a challenge that was set out to become the next Diva's champion. I backed away, she was still smirking at me. I held my cool, but I _would_ get my own back._  
_  
Punk, Zack and I walked out into the ring, Cult of Personality blasting throughout the entire arena – Beth, Jericho and Bryan were already in the ring eyeing us up like we were meat. Zack and Jericho were set to start the match up and Zack throwing punches to Jericho, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 – the punches carried on coming until Jericho was able to push Zack off of him– the force was so hard that it caused Zack to collide with me, my hands rested against his back as I pushed him back up onto his feet, however a tag was officially made and I was forced to get into the ring. This wasn't what the 3 of us planned, but apparently that's how everyone was running this show these days. I jumped onto the mat and Jericho hadn't made a tag yet, he was too busy trash talking with Punk – of course it was all for the drama but Punk had warned Jericho not to push it. The crowd was screaming at Jericho, booing as he smirked at the WWE Champion.  
"Make a tag you prick," I hissed, making sure only he could hear me, his attention turning to me.  
"Oh yeah? What's a midget diva like you going to do about it huh, fucking brits," that was it. I didn't care what Stephanie fucking McMahon wanted, I punched Jericho in the jaw - the crowd gasping as he stumbled backwards. The ref was shouting at me, _Pandora, that's enough. _I kicked his ribs, stomping repeatedly on him. The remarks and the insults he was throwing at Punk were spinning around in my head, _your sister's a drug addict, you're a bastard, drunk,drunk drunk. _I wasn't going to cry on live television but tears were definitely swimming, I heard Beth screaming at me, Punk and Zack from behind yelling for me to tag one of them in. I dragged his body with me as I grabbed hold of the ropes, the ref was still yelling at me to make a tag, but there was no way I could back out now, the crowd had gone wild and Jericho was down. If Paige was allowed to make the rules up and mess up my time, they surely couldn't say anything about me doing what I was doing right now. I wrapped my leg around Jericho's as he lay flat, facing the mat, I then stepped over flipping Jericho over so he was in my submissive hold, the Riot-shooter. The crowd was screaming at this point, while Bryan and Beth were howling with rage. Jericho's tap against the canvas were all that mattered, and within a matter of seconds, I heard those rapid taps that caused this match to end. I had ended it, and my track started playing as Punk and Zack raised my arms. The opponents had rolled out and exited – Beth was scowling as she toddled behind an angry Jericho and Bryan who didn't even get a chance for some action.  
Once the cameras were off the crowd continued to chant Riot along with my track – Punk glanced in my direction grinning at the win - that win was for him. I threw those punches, for _him. _Zack was praising me in my ear and I couldn't help the euphoria that enlightened me inside.  
"What the fuck was that?" Jericho boomed as I skipped into the back.  
I wasn't intimidated by him, squaring my shoulders I looked him in the eye, "You weren't getting on with the match, we have a time slot to film you know?"  
"Shut up, that was totally uncalled for!" He scowled, jabbing a finger at my chest, Punk and Zack tried to cut in but I stopped them.  
"It was nothing personal, just like your attacks on Punk, you constant harassment by pouring alcohol on him. Nothing personal, _right Jeircho_?" I winked, knowing there was nothing he could retort back. "Listen to the fans out there, they're going wild, I did you a favour. I put Y2J back on the map. And with Wrestlemania on its way, you need to up your antae. I mean, you did get beat up by a _girl_."  
I shoved passed Jericho, still shaken up from what I just did – I basically pinned a 9 time IC champion, Hardcore Champion and World Heavyweight Champion. I looked up to this guy, I _loved _this guy. What possessed me to do this, I had no idea. In all honesty, I had no idea what was going on with me tonight.  
I felt a familiar hand grab me, and I was immediately pulled into a dark room.  
"What the _hell _ was that?" Punk asked, his face reading complete shock and curiosity as he awaited my answer.  
"What was what?" I countered back innocently.  
"You, beating up Jericho. And backstage what was all that about?"  
"I wasn't in the mood for anybody's shit, and Jericho was just pissing me off. He didn't need to say those things - "  
"It's just part of the story line baby, it's fine - " Punk started interrupting me.  
"It's fine, it was just in the heat of the moment, I'll apologise tomorrow. He was right, it was uncalled for." I tucked in a lock of my hair, I had the sudden urge to vomit, and I knew that everything was getting overwhelming.  
"You were phenomenal, I can't wait to see you beat up the guy's in the locker room. Watching their asses get kicked. Priceless," Punk grinned, calming me down slightly.  
"Listen Punk, I'm not feeling too good – I'll see you back on the bus, yeah?" Punk's face softened as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek.  
"I'll come with you, let me just get cleaned up, yeah?" I gave him a nod, and Punk gave me a soft peck on the cheek.

Answers. I needed answers. This entire night was one of the most eventful nights in a long time. I wasn't sure if Pandora had forgiven me for what Stephanie had revealed to her, however I knew that wasn't the only thing that was going on in that brain of hers. Stephanie must've said something to her while I waiting for her, something that she didn't like. I hoped Pandora had some answers as to what happened last week on Raw.  
We were currently spooning in bed, we were en route to Smackdown since Pandora said she had plans, not mentioning what exactly.  
"Tonight was crazy," my laugh echoed throughout the tiny bedroom, Kofi was sound asleep in the front.  
"Yeah," she replied, her voice completely drained and emotionless – she had said she wasn't feeling well, but I knew that was complete bull.  
"What did Stephanie tell you when I left?" I spoke, a little too loudly than intended.  
"Why? Did you do something else behind my back I should know about?" she muttered back. I let it slide, pushing my ego aside.  
"Was it to do with what happened last Monday? With the Shield and the rookie diva?" Her body stiffened. Bingo. I didn't push it, knowing the mood she was in and didn't really want a beating like Jericho had tonight. She eventually let out a sigh and turned towards me.  
"Saraya. Better known as _Paige_ I guess – we used to wrestle together in the indies back in England. I didn't like her and she didn't like me. I had no idea how it started, but the chance to go to the NXT development was what fuelled it from what I can remember. At the time, I was with my first ever boyfriend, the first man I ever loved. We were best friends, as well as lovers. He started to manage me and push me to get to where I am today – when I eventually got the position, Saraya had an even bigger grudge. And to get back at me, she slept with Oliver. I _loved _him, he was my first everything, love, real kiss and … – she took that away from me, just like I took away her one shot to fame and fortune. Don't get me wrong, Saraya isn't like the model Diva's in this business, she's the real deal. My best opponent yet, I just – it broke me." My breathing stopped, Pandora and revealed so much in the matter of seconds, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what would've been appropriate. She was clearly hurting and I had simply made her relive those memories. We all had skeleton's in the closest and I was just glad that she trusted me enough to tell me this.  
As I opened my mouth, Pandora let out a bitter laugh. "You know what's _really _sick? Her ring name got changed from Britani Knight, to _Paige._ The sick bitch chose my late mother's name, as her ring name. Just to get back at me even more. Fucking unbelievable."  
That definitely explained a lot, especially the crying in her sleep, there was so much I didn't know about Pandora, and I was slowly learning more and more about her past. A dead parent, _oh god Pandora, you don't deserve any of this. _ I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I wouldn't have wished that upon my own worst enemy, and I was one sick bastard. Tomorrow, I was going to confront this bitch, who the hell did she think she was?  
"I'm so sorry Pandora, you don't deserve any of this, and I'm sorry about your mom. I'm - "  
"I'm not. She drank herself to death."


	15. Chapter 15

**Couldn't help myself, wrote another chapter. Don't know how this will sit with you guys, it's kind of deep, serious and a lot about Pandora's past. Punk's a really good listener, you know the drill :)  
Heard that Punk is supposed to return back onto screens on May yayayayayay but he's not going to be on Over The Limit, thank god he needs the rest! Don't know how I can cope without Punk for so long but honestly he deserves as much rest as he can get. Hope you like this chapter. review sexy's :)**

"Goodnight Punk."  
"I can't go to sleep after you've just told me that!" I was already tired from tonight, the night was still playing around in my head, Jericho, the confrontation with Saraya, reliving what happened back in England – and of course the death of my mother. There was a reason I was attracted to Punk in the first place, but mainly since we had so much in common, I thought I could turn to him. God knows why. I tried shutting my eyes, trying to ignore Punk's needs to get my attention.  
"You _know_ how stubborn I am Pandora. Am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" For goodness sake, he knew my weakness – if I was being honest, it perked me up a little – but I didn't need to trouble Punk with my problems.  
"You asked for it," without warning Punk jammed his left hand under my armpit while the other tickled at my neck – the bastard, I tried kicking him, screaming, trying to wriggle out of his reach.  
"Stop. You _know_ I'm ticklish!" I whined, giggling as I felt tears pricking at my eyes.  
"That's the idea!" Punk yelled in my ear, he was so getting off on this, Punk was right. He was so stubborn and I wouldn't get anywhere.  
"Fine," I hissed, trying not to laugh as I could almost feel my cheeks starting to hurt. Punk obliged and let go of me, I turned back around to face him – the atmosphere had gotten dense, and more serious. I had never revealed this to anyone, not even Ted, not even _Mikey._  
"Punk, I don't think I can tell you – you'll never look at me the same again, I – "  
"I'm not going to judge you Pandora, I want to know you more – and when you drop something like that on me, I can't not now."  
"Punk," I choked out, this was it. I felt the tears welling up already, almost 10 years since I had cried last, and they were finally streaming down my face – it was as if there was a hole in my chest. Punk's eyes widened. I was curled up into a ball, crying in my hands – his arms wrapped around me, trying to soothe me, instead they carried on coming.  
After I had calmed down, still feeling shittier as I did 10 minutes ago, Punk dried my eyes clean and he sat up – he was calm, but he had no idea what I was going to tell him. I knew for sure, that he was definitely not going to want me.  
"When we had sex, you and I. Before you liked me, or realised you had feelings for me – did you think I was easy?" This caused Punk's body to tense, I couldn't tell by expression whether he did actually think that, I hoped he wouldn't lie to me - but I also hoped he didn't think of me in that way. I wouldn't have been surprised, regardless Punk's expression changed to anger.  
"Never, did I think that. I thought you were many things Pandora, but never did I think you were easy. I realise now that I was a stupid asshole, I still wonder if I still deserve you. I played you, and yet here you are, sitting on my bed with my arms wrapped around your beautiful body." My eyes began welling up again – and I could only think that what I was about to tell him would change everything that he thought about me.  
"I didn't know my dad, never have, never will. I wasn't surprised, my mum was probably drunk when I was being conceived. So, she had to raise me and older brother by herself – instead she didn't. Mikey was 6 when I was born, god knows who his father is, our family was messed up as you can probably gather. My mum had no qualifications, her day job was working in a super market, I think sometimes she was drunk when she was at work. As I got older, I noticed it more often, Sangria for breakfast, Vodka for lunch, and whiskey for dinner – I couldn't cope and Mikey couldn't take her shit anymore. When he was 20, Mikey said he had enough money to leave, he was going to take me with him – he said we could have our own place, and he'd give me the life I deserved. And me being the dumb bitch that I was, I decided to stay with my mum, I felt sorry for her, she was so close to losing her job, I thought that at any moment she would just die – I felt a certain responsibility to take care of her. Mikey insisted on taking me with him, that I'd regret staying here. That mum wasn't worth it and that he had been there before." I let out a sigh, Punk was listening and comforting hand resting on my arm, circling his thumb around a patch of skin.  
He nodded for me to carry on. "He left. I was a stubborn bitch and he left. Eventually my mum got fired from her job – and I soon found out that not all of our money was being wasted on booze, she had started cocaine, weed and ecstasy. I remember the first time I found a bag of coke in her room. How disappointed I was in her, how shocked and angry I had been – when I confronted her she slapped me across the face."

_Punk's POV  
_If I didn't feel like a dick before, I sure did now. The way I trashed her about, I was an idiot to not have noticed how upset she'd get after every time we had sex – I always assumed that she liked it, that she wanted it. Maybe that was the case. My chest constricted from each word that poured out of Pandora's mouth – this was a childhood not even I wanted to live, I thought mine was bad, but Pandora's childhood was fucked. I made a promise to myself that I would take care of her from now on, give her the love she deserves – _what have you done Punk_?  
My attention turned back to a shaken up Pandora, "It was around this time I knew I wanted to be a wrestler, whether it was in Ring of Honour, or WWE, I knew what I wanted to do. I started looking up wrestling schools after I got my qualifications, but saw that they all required a high deposit and an insanely large fee. There was no way my mum could afford it – and at the time she was forcing me to buy her booze, cigarettes, the _drugs_. There was practically no money in the house, so once I turned 15 I set about looking for a job." Her eyes closed, as if reliving something painful, her eyes were screwed up and her body had gone terribly cold.  
"I got a job as a barmaid – the pay was like getting peanuts. So instead, I dropped out of school, working extremely early till the middle of the night. Just to make her happy, just to make her love me. And nothing." This bitch may have been her mother, but she well and truly deserved to die – for the pain she caused to Pandora.  
"One night, a man came into the bar. I was serving him, and he was _friendly_," this made my body shudder, a bar was no place for a teenage girl, I immediately thought about one of my sisters. My jaw clenched and my fists balled up – I didn't know whether I wanted to hear this.  
"He listened to my problems and I listened to his – we slowly became friends, he was my only friend and he would tip me, tip me _big_. One night I returned home, after working a 13 hour shift, and I found that bitch lying on the floor. A Smirnoff bottle in her hand," she let out a bitter laugh, it scared me., and it took a lot to scare me, everyone knew it. Pandora was smiling, and I couldn't even think why – surely after everything, she still had some remorse.  
"Her body was cold and motionless. I checked for a pulse and felt nothing." _Holy shit. _" I was free. _Punk_ I was free!" I didn't know what to do, this was certainly something I would never laugh or joke about – this was serious shit, but there was a reason Pandora had trust issues, there was a reason she never opened up to anyone, or let anyone in. Then her mood suddenly changed, she was smiling goofily over the reminiscence of her mother's death but now it had turned into a frown, her brows furrowing, her eyes swimming.  
"I went back to the bar, for my last day and saw Oliver again., my friend. I told him the great news, however like you, he didn't know how to react. No normal person reacts this way about their parent's death. I was sure that I denied having any alcohol after seeing what happened to my mum, but I somehow managed to be drinking something that night. Damn, I remember it like it was yesterday. At the end of the night, I realised I had no money, no food and nowhere to live since the house I lived in had no facilities whatsoever. I wasn't even paying for my own drinks that night, and Oliver saw my struggle. Then he did something I didn't expect." _God please don't tell me he did something horrible. Please god no.  
_"He wrote a check for £1200 – that was enough money to pay the bills, buy me food for 3 weeks and even a few extra clothes. At first I had no idea what to do, do I accept it, do I not – surely no one is that nice. Instead, he took me to his house, his 3 storey mansion – house. I was still oblivious to what was happening, I had no idea who this man was, to me he was just a friend who I saw regularly in a bar from time to time and he was now offering to help me in my financial situation. He then told me that – I needed to repay him if he wanted his money." _Shit. Holy fucking shit – _he was preying on a young, vulnerable girl, he was just using her and the bastard had the nerve to bring her to his house. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this was killing her, and I was on the verge of screaming, my heart and chest began to hurt and before I could stop myself, a tear rolled down my face._  
_"You accepted, didn't you?" I knew the answer, I wanted her to deny it but I knew it was true. For god's sake she was crying into my chest and there was no one there for her. She had no one to hold her, to cradle her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Instead she spent the majority of her life in pain, _fucking_ some old pervert who I would want to slowly kill in his sleep. Enjoying and savouring watching him suffer.  
She nodded, waiting a couple of minutes after continuing, "I accepted, the longer I stayed with him, the more money I received. I slowly found out that he was seeing other women, which killed me. I somehow got attached to him, emotionally and physically. I had saved some of the money he had given me, and I thought I would be able to leave. I didn't need all of his money, I had some qualifications to get another job so I could pay for wrestling school, but I knew how hard it would be considering how attached I had become. I told him that I wanted to stop, and he didn't force me to stay – instead he told me he liked me, he like liked me. Since I was a naïve little girl, I was on top of the world, before I knew it I moved in with him, and I practically went from rags to riches. I told Oliver about my dreams about becoming a wrestler and he helped me, thus becoming my manager. Somehow our relationship become a fairy-tale love romance, I loved him and he loved me. You know the rest…"

_Pandora's POV  
_Whore. He thinks you're a fucking whore. Look at what you did with Oliver, and look at what happened with the two of you – your relationship with Punk started exactly the same way. I couldn't read his expression, this was it, this was the end.  
"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore and I completely understand if you don't want to talk to me – thank you for listening to me, goodnight," I got up to leave the warm embrace that I was in, no one would want someone like me, of course not Pandora. I felt Punk's hand around my wrist, dragging me back onto the bed so we were both in exactly the same position. His protective arms around me, hugging me against his warm body.  
"Punk, let go of me, you've heard my story. This is where it ends. I'm … I'm damaged goods." I was choking out words, I started crying and it was pissing me off, I felt dirty, disgusted with myself.  
"You are _not _damaged goods - "  
"Punk, you don't get it, I prostituted myself to where I am today, I am here because I'm a whore!" I continued sobbing into his chest, his hands stroked my hair and I wanted nothing more to just forget everything I had just said to him.  
"You're here because you're an extremely talented woman, you are an amazing wrestler and it has nothing to do with your relationship with this Oliver guy – I understand you became attached and I don't blame you, after everything that happened. You felt like you needed someone who cared about you, and I'm not judging that. You thought Oliver was that guy but look at what you've accomplished, you're the Diva's champ for god's sake! "I blinked up, staring at Punk's nonchalant behaviour to what I had just revealed to him, I had officially became a prostitute, sure Punk's body tensed as soon as I told him. I needed the money and I guess, I did what any other homeless, broke woman would've done. _You did punch him in the face and refused a couple of times.  
_"You have to know that's in the past, I'm not the same woman anymore, I am certainly not proud of what I had done back then. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I put all of this shit on you. You don't have to deal with it, Phil."  
"Did you just call me Phil?" _Shit, he hates called me Phil.  
_"Shit, sorry! I mean Punk - "  
"No, Phil. Please. You mean the world to me Pandora, and I love hearing you call me Phil. I honestly do. You can try and forget your past, believe me I have tried, but it'll always be there Pandora. At this moment in time, I have you, and you have me. That is all that should matter. I don't think of you as any different…"  
"I was young, and stupid, and naïve, and the sex. I didn't know how to stop Phil," I was blubbering, sobbing, wailing – I couldn't believe Phil was sat here, rocking me like a baby. _He's a keeper Pandora. No you can't get too attached!  
_"How could you possibly want me Phil? Like this? Look at the baggage I carry, this is a lot of baggage - "  
"This is the last time I'm telling you – I don't care. You are mine now. I'm not going to let you go," Phil dried my eyes running a thumb across my cheek then gently pressed his lips to mine. His lip ring sent me tingles throughout my entire body – I felt as though the world had been lifted off of my shoulders. I let go and his eyes softened, smirking at the wet stain I had left on his shirt. I did feel safe, I felt cared for and I knew that I could get used to this.

_Punk's POV  
_I didn't sleep at all that night. I had made a promise to myself, I was definitely not going to let Pandora go – she was mine, I wanted to see her safe, I didn't want to see the hurt I had seen in her eyes, ever again. I was on the verge of exploding – I just wanted to find this Oliver kid, and punch the living day lights out of him. First he thinks it's appropriate to pry on an underage girl, turning her into something that destroyed her and then cheats on her – Pandora has had a lot of people in life that let her down, not me. I'm not going to do that to her. How could someone like Pandora, have been treated like this her entire life? Where was her brother throughout this entire ordeal – how could he just have left his kid sister? My mind was spinning with unanswered questions – but I didn't want to trouble her, not after what I had just heard.  
I felt Pandora stir beneath me. There was no tears this time round, and I was hoping there wouldn't ever be any. Her arms tightened around my torso and her eyes flickered open.  
"Morning beautiful," I smiled, but a pain shot through my chest, her eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot. Last night was a long night and Pandora was due to have a match tonight, or so I remember.  
"Morning handsome," her voice was croaky, but her leg curled up against mine, sending a buzz throughout my entire body. She was warm, and it was much appreciated down below – Pandora appreciated it and I let her hands roam my body.  
"You feeling better?" I smiled down at her, still twitching at the warmth she was bringing to my body. Her body had tensed and suddenly she removed her hand away from me. I snatched her hand back, locking my hand into hers.  
"No. Don't do this to me. Don't lock me out," I pressed my lips to hers, her gaze softened and she gave me a small smile.  
"I'm alright now Phil, I'm just glad you're still here."  
"Of course I'm still here, why would I want to be anywhere else?" I grinned, she returned it and I immediately felt uplifted by the sudden mood change.  
"Pandora, I'm so sorry I caused you so much agony last night," I was torn, I was glad that I knew about Pandora's passed, then again knowing how much it was killing her – if only erasing pain was easy.  
"No Phil, I wanted to tell you. I had never told anyone before. Not even Mikey – Oliver was a big part of my life and no one knows about him, except for Paige."  
"Speaking of Mikey, do you still – do you guys still talk?" I didn't know what I was exactly hoping, or what I was expecting – I just had to know if Pandora had someone, someone she could talk to.  
"Mikey never left me Phil – he was always there, checking up on me. I just never told him, about, well you know. You can meet him if you want. We're in Manchester next week – only if you want to."  
"He won't try and kill me will he?" I laughed, I wouldn't be surprised if Pandora's boyfriend didn't like me, tattoo's and the piercings never sat well with people. Fuck those people.  
"Do I sense a certain WWE Champion to be scared?" She hopped into my lap grinning goofily at my last question. She shuffled down my body, her butt inching my groin – I groaned slightly as she settled herself on my knees, unbuttoning my shorts.  
"Enough about my brother, I want breakfast."


	16. Chapter 16

**This is just a filler chapter, I realise that I'm updating pretty slowly now, but I really should be revising at the moment, this is just yano something to read, i don't know if you guys will like it, i never know if you guys like this story anymroe to be honest, it's gotten kind of weird and slightly boring to be honest, i'm sorry. hopefully it'll picj back up and i'll think of something :)))))) remember to reviews hunny's **

_She still had the clear Vodka bottle clutched to her chest – her body still as she was passed out on the floor. Fucking great, I did a 12 hour shift at the sleazy bar and here she is asleep like she has all the time in the world, like she doesn't have a fucking teenage daughter to take care of. I should've moved in with Mikey. Why the fuck didn't I move in with him?! Regardless, I doubt she had eaten, I couldn't stand the fact that alcohol was her only diet. I strode over to her body, the stench was 10 times stronger as the bar I was at 10 minutes ago – men spent practically all day there and they didn't even smell as bad as my mother.  
"Mum. I'm home, come on, eat your dinner," I shook her yet got no response – I carried on shaking and still, nothing. I'll just leave the food on the coffee table, when she wakes up, hopefully she'll be sober and then she'll eat it. As I placed a sandwich and a glass of water on the coffee table noticed her body hadn't moved since the last I had touched her that was almost half an hour ago. I knelt down to look at her, oblivious to what was really going on in my mind.  
"Mum!" I screamed, hoping she'd eventually wake up and scowl at me in a drunken slur. No response. "Dammit you bitch, wake up!" I was less than an inch away from her ear an noticed that her chest wasn't moving. Her body was cold. No.  
"Don't you fucking do this to me! For god's sake don't do this, you selfish cunt," tears were streaming down my face, my mum had done it. Jackpot. Bingo. She had drank herself to death. Instead of blood, alcohol coursed through her body. The tears fell onto her and eventually the bottle that was in her hand rolled across the floor. That. Fucking. Bottle. I should be mourning right now, I should be crying over the death of my mother – instead, I was enraged. Grabbing the bottle, I smashed it across the wall, it shattered into millions of clear little pieces, the glass speckled all over the ground.  
"Why mum?" I spoke aloud – no one was here to listen to me, to take care of me or even love me. Never have. Never Will. _

My eyes flew open and my face felt wet. It hit me – I had been dreaming about _her. _I turned to look at the time, 2:48am.  
"Pandora?" I turned my head back around to face Phil who was wide awake a comic in his hand – his face was screwed into a worried look, he noticed the tears that stained my face and ran his thumb across my cheek causing a smile to perk at my lips.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered, holding Phil's hand in mine.  
"Why are you apologising?" He whispered, inching closer.  
"For boring you with my past, crying, you know," I let out a bitter laugh – knowing how stupid I felt about the entire situation, I had never told anyone before, never cried in front of anyone before.  
"Shut up Pandora – you didn't bore me and I'm glad you did tell me because now I feel like I know you better, it makes me feel like shit for using you like I did but, Pandora, I really like you and I'm so sorry about everything that has happened. I can't believe you're apologising about crying – Panda I will always want to comfort you and take care of you, I only know when to do that when you've been crying because I know what you're thinking about. You're an amazing person, never forget that." I didn't even notice I was smiling the entire time, Phil smiled back cupping my face as he pressed his lips to mine.  
"You really are the best in the world you know that."  
"You'll never stop telling me that, will you?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Never," I giggled, catching Phil's lip ring in my mouth.

_Punk's POV  
_I hadn't slept a wink that night – mostly because I had watched Pandora toss and turn, she woke up and although she was upset and vulnerable it eventually led to us having sex for almost an hour, warm, slow and passionate. She eventually drifted off to sleep, this time smiling as she breathed in softly against my chest. I couldn't be happier – there was just one thing worrying me. Mikey. The only family member that Pandora had left and I was meeting him tonight.  
We were in the UK this week, Raw and Smackdown in Manchester and Main Event in Birmingham – I figured this would have brought a lot of memories hence why Pandora was crying, I literally had no idea what to do. How does someone with such a terrible past ever get over something like that? Never.  
"Did you get any sleep?" Pandora grinned against my chest, pecking across until she got onto my nipple, biting it lightly. Damn.  
"Not really, the usual," I sighed, stroking the back of her hair.  
"Are you sure you want to meet Mikey and his family today?"  
"Of course Panda," I replied turning towards her, she smiled sheepishly at me, the both of us were currently naked, and even the sight of her wrapped in a duvet was making me quiver, my dick did usually have a mind of its own.  
"I'm going for a shower, you coming?" she smirked, knowing I wasn't going to turn down showering with her – especially after what happened last time we showered together.

Pandora and I decided to hit the local gym, she told me that she used to train here when she was a teenager – it was a last minute thing but I knew Pandora wanted to prepare for her match tonight, she was defending her diva's championship against Paige and since she was in her home town the writers had decided on giving the win to her. I still knew that I had to have words with Paige, what she did was unacceptable, and I wouldn't even have wished it upon my own worst enemy, therefore excusing myself from her I decided to drive to the arena, hoping to see if I could catch her, hoping to give her a piece of my mind.  
"I'll be right back, okay?"  
"Phil we just got here, where are you going?"  
"I know. I won't be long, there's just some things I need to take care of at the arena, I'll be right back, I promise," I gave her an honest smile, she didn't question me - I could see the curiosity etched all over her face.  
"Come back quickly, I want to show you around."  
"I will, don't worry," I gave her a kiss and left, wondering if I should actually tell Pandora about my confrontation with Paige.  
I got to the arena, and as if on que Dean and Seth were already there – I knew they liked coming early to taunt the fans that stood outside for hours on end, god knows why.  
"S'up Punk?"  
"Guys, you wouldn't happen to know where Paige is?" They turned to look at me as if I had just grown another head, then at each other as if to reassure one another that they heard me right, I rolled my eyes in frustration, but still waited for them to answer my question.  
"She's practising in the ring, look we've not had a chance to apologise to Pandora about what happened with Paige, but we were told specifically not to tell anyone about the attack. Paige insisted and Stephanie and Vince seemed to like the idea, we had no say and …"  
"You can tell her you're sorry herself, I'm sure she'll be more than willing to accept your apology, like I care," I couldn't help the sarcastic tone that followed – no one was supposed to know about mine and Pandora's relationship, not yet anyway. Sneaking around seemed much more fun than actually having an open relationship – it seemed to bring some sort of urgency and passion whenever we were intimate, nevertheless I just wanted to tell people how I well and truly felt about her, instead of hearing insults and having to pretend I find them funny.  
I made my way towards the main stage – and as Dean and Seth had told me, Paige or Saraya was in the middle of the ring, practising moves with Regal – she was still an NXT rookie, regardless she too was practising for her match tonight against Pandora tonight.  
I stepped into the ring, Regal nodded in my direction and I returned the gesture – he stepped out of the ring to take a breather while my attention turned to the woman stood already in her ring attire.  
"Well hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Paige, but _you _can call me Saraya," she was eyeing me, a flirtatious smile lingering on her lips, I cringed internally – she stepped forward and squared her shoulders, raising her chest hoping that somehow I'd be magically become attracted. Wrong idea, sweetheart.  
"Cut the crap. I don't care what game you think you're playing at – but it's going to stop, _now. _Pandora told me everything that has happened between you, and I don't give a shit what you think, because to be quite honest she is a better wrestler than you, that's why she got the place at NXT and you didn't, and for you to go behind her back and kiss her boyfriend, that's fucking disgusting. I am the WWE champion, that means whatever I say, goes. I tell Mr McMahon to jump, and he says how high, so if you think about messing with Pandora again, I can have you fired so fast no one will ever remember you exist. You got that?" I was almost an inch away from her face, I was hoping to scare the living shit out of her – almost like I would've done with Pandora a couple of months ago – instead Paige just smirked at me. _This bitch isn't backing down.  
_"Wow. She's got you all wrapped up around her little finger? And let me guess, _you're hiding it from everyone?_ You can get me fired, I don't care. Tonight, I don't care what the script says – I'm winning that championship, I am going to be Diva's champion and I don't give a fuck what you, or Vince McMahon says, alright? I'm not a weak cunt like her – I am the real deal. She doesn't even deserve to be here, so why don't you just fuck off to her, or rather why don't you just _fuck _her, like the whore she really is!"  
I normally don't hit women, but that fucking crossed the line – immediately my hand connected with her face, and I slapped her so hard across the cheek she fell onto the mat, almost bouncing as she collided with the canvas. I didn't regret it, because she deserved it. She wasn't a woman in my eyes, women were supposed to be worshipped, they were goddesses – but the creature that I saw crumpled onto the mat was nowhere near a woman – I despised her guts. I left the ring without a word, and Paige didn't say anything back. I just hoped that I taught her a lesson.

Half an hour later and I found Pandora on the weights – I knew she was a cardio person, but since the whole cardio accident I knew she was afraid to even be in the same room as me and a treadmill machine, even though she had told me countless amount of times that she had forgiven me – if there was one thing I learnt, it's that women never forget.  
"You're back," she said grinning. "You okay? You look like you're in CM Punk mode." _Should I tell her about what had happened, what if she finds out anyway?  
_"I went to the arena, I had a run in with Jericho – he's still mad about what happened last night," I lied, rolling my eyes – I was a pretty good liar, and I hated it, she seemed to buy it which made it all the more irritating.  
"Damn it, I should really go apologize," _shit no. She'll know.  
_"Erm, he'll get over it, it's his job you know – when new diva's and superstars come about, he's usually the ones that works with them to you know, make them a better "entertainer" – so really you both did each other a favour, I wouldn't sweat it," I really deserved a medal for lying – or maybe a kick in the nuts.  
"I don't know, I'll think about it. For now, I want to show you around Manchester!" She put down the weights and made her way over towards me – she had been so excited for this day and if I was being honest, so was I. Pandora, was my life now – and to see something that was also a big part of her life all the more better.

_Pandora's POV  
_We had literally gone everywhere I could think of – Urbis, China Gardens, Arndale even China Town – I promised him we would eat there after Raw, it was the best place in the whole world to eat, it's probably one of the many things I missed about Manchester. I hadn't seen anyone I recognised yet, which didn't bother me, but upset me slightly. From what I can remember, Phil had so many friends and family from when they were visiting his match in Chicago – he had all the support he could get, and all the love anyone could ever ask for. It was safe to say – I was extremely jealous. Neither of us had a great life – and sometimes I got the feeling that I still felt like the lonely, cold, vulnerable teenager I was 10 years ago.  
Phil had interrupted me from my thoughts as we had made our way to the MEN arena, "Right so, there's obviously Mikey his wife Marina and you have 2 twin nephews Dane and Jake, Marina's sister lives with them as well as her 3 daughters, Rosaline, Becky and Dora."  
"Well done, 3rd times a charm," I said grinning, loving the fact that Phil was making such an effort to remember all of Mikey's family – I hadn't seen the clang in 5 years, they loved me like a father and mother – but since I could never stay for more than a day with them, I never saw the point seeing them – a lot of the time I would skype since I recently found out the Dane was CM Punk fan and Jake was a Cena fan. I promised them tickets tonight and was extremely excited to see them.  
"You seem awfully giddy you know," Phil spoke, raising an eyebrow at me.  
"It's been a while since I've seen the Bailey Clang – and the fact that you're meeting them tonight is even more special – you know I've never brought a guy home so," my voice quietened when she spoke the last 6 words, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I realised what I had just said.  
"Will your brother approve of me?" Phil asked, waggling his eyebrows in mock anxiousness.  
"No Phil, he's going to kick your ass because you're boning me," I replied back sarcastically – he seemed to enjoy my comment as he started tickling my inner thigh – causing a giggle slash moan to escape my lips.  
"Not now, tonight. When I win the Diva's Championship," I spoke sternly, hoping he'd take the hint that now was not the time – I had to get in the zone if I well a truly wanted to beat that bitch, if there was one thing I learnt, it was that Paige always had tricks up her sleeve, and she would never back down without a fight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another update, sorry Punk hasn't met Pandora's fam yet - don't know how to go about the meet up, I can't wait to write about Pandora meeting Punk's family after what happened the last time, but if you have any suggestions about Mikey meeting Punk, please PM me and let me know :)))))))) enjoy and review hunnies**

"Chris! Wait up, I need to talk to you!"  
"What is there to say Pandora?" Jericho spun round to face me, obviously still huffed at the fact that I had beaten him out of the blue – and about my comments afterwards.  
"I just want to say I'm sorry, for doing what I did to you in the ring, I honestly had no idea what I was thinking that night, and even after that, everything I said I apologize dearly," he gave me a stern look, considering what I said.  
"You're sorry? Look I know you have some crazy crush on Punk or something, but that doesn't give you the right to do what you did. I'm not sure if I can forgive you to be perfectly honest," it's not just about Punk you daft idiot!  
"Chris, I was offended and a little insulted by the things you said to Punk, I took them to heart, for personal reasons that I wish not to mention – and you're right. It gave me no excuse to treat you the way I did, I don't expect you to forgive me and I perfectly understand why," Just as I was about to walk away, Jericho grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me back around to face him.  
"I didn't realise that was the case, look - let's just forget it and call it truce. If it makes you feel any better, I'll go easy on Punk, you know how carried away I get in the ring, right?" I grinned at him, glad that we were both okay, I respected Chris, and didn't want him to think of me as some obnoxious rookie.  
"Its fine Chris, they've cut our story line anyway, thank you for understanding, I'll see you later got a big match tonight. Just take it easy on Punk, yeah?"  
"I don't understand why you like him so much, after the stuff he says in the locker room I just don't understand Pandora," what the hell, I knew we were keeping our relationship on the down low, but what was he saying behind my back?  
"What was he saying?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.  
"I wasn't really listening, just something about how he hates the fact that you travel with him, you just never leave him alone. I'm pretty sure he said something about you still trying to get into his pants because you've ditched the whole punk rock chick look and gone for the sexy whore sophisticate – I was just eavesdropping I wasn't really listening properly," right, brilliant, great. Just what I needed tonight - I waved him goodbye, and decided to retire into my locker room. I sunk down on the bench, for some strange reason I felt tears pricking at my eyes. I felt like I was back at square one – no one in the diva's locker room appreciated what I was doing for the division, with the exception of Kaitlyn and AJ. Phil was apparently bitching about me to the rest of the superstars in the locker room – he really must of thought I looked like a _prostitute_, and the more I thought about it, Phil only really started liking me when I binned the skinny jeans, when I binned the band tees and replaced my vans for courts. I didn't even know who I was – I didn't even know if this was all worth it. Maybe I should just end things with Phil…  
"Hey, ready for your match?" speak of the devil, I decided to not even acknowledge his presence – this was what he deserved.  
"Pandora, woohoo, I'm talking to you," he came closer, while me being a stubborn bitch turned my back to him.  
"Did I do something? Pandora for god's sake look at me!" I turned to look at him, without even realising my eyes were flashed with bloodshot and tears. Just as I was about to answer, a stagehand ran into my room telling me I was due to get into the ring. I grabbed my tape and left Phil with his mouth agape, unaware of what he had done I decided to use the rage as fuel – I was going to destroy Paige tonight. I was going to retain my championship.

_Round and round and round we go  
If it's perfect then it's just fine by me  
You picked the wrong war  
You picked the wrong WAR!_  
_RIOT! RIOT!_  
_I'M A RIOT? YOU'RE A F****** RIOT!  
I'M A RIOT? YOU'RE A RIOT!  
Yeah! I'm just a good guy, in a bad, bad town.  
I'm just a bad boy with a good reputation.  
OH OH OH OOOOOOH!_

My entrance music was blasting through the Manchester Arena, the fans were chanting my name as well as the word "riot" which became my signature slogan apparently – Paige was already in the ring, grinning like the Cheshire cat. While I held my championship up high I noticed Dane, Jake and Mikey by the sides, I made my way over towards them clutching them into an embrace, the fact that I was already emotional this had simply sent me over the edge I grinned at them noticing how different they both looked, while one wore all the John Cena merchandise, the other wore a CM Punk top and had his hair jelled back similar to Punk.  
Within a matter of seconds I had no idea what was going on, one minute I was giving my nephew's a hug, the next my championship had toppled out of my hand and I had fallen to the floor, my head throbbing from the floor. Paige. I struggled to get up as I used the barricades for support, I heard the referee ring the bell and Paige was legally allowed to do anything she wanted with me, which was when I felt her foot collide with my back. Dane and Jake continued to chant Riot, and Jericho's words kept on replaying in my head – I needed to focus on the match, I needed to get my head in the game. This match was a championship for god's sake, I've got to beat Paige and not squirm on the floor like a pathetic model wrestler like the rest of them in the locker room. Just as Paige was about to collide another kick to my lower back I spun back around, grabbing hold of her foot so she was dragged down onto the floor – she began twisting and turning so she could get out of my hold but I wasn't having it. Grabbing the other leg, I used all the strength I had and swung her like a bat, her whole body crashing into the barricade – the cheers had gotten even louder and I was eventually feeling slightly at ease.  
A couple of minutes later I had Paige's neck draped over the ropes, I stepped over her choking her out – the referee made me break the hold but I knew I had was wearing Paige down considerably.  
"You're just a stupid whore, and I can't wait to tell everyone you're fucking CM Punk!" Paige hissed in my ear, this only caused me to throw her out of the ring, I heard a yell escape from her lips which caused me a smile to form at my lips. I had a perfect plan, that was not only brutal but would cause so much pain I wouldn't give a damn if someone called me a sadistic bitch. Ignoring the referee's demands for me to get back into the ring, I slipped out and made sure Paige was still on the ground, kicking her ribs a couple of times I went about taking the monitors out of the announce table.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Cole scream at me, honestly the biggest pussy I've seen in my life, this was _my _home city, this was what _I _wanted to do.  
"Shut up Cole!" I screamed, causing the crowd around to howl with laughter – once I had cleared the announce table I motioned King and Cole to get up from the table, in case this went wrong. I returned back to Paige who had almost gained her composure – I fireman carried her onto my shoulders, luckily she was petite and was practically the same weight as she was 6 years ago, I took a leap onto the announce table, Paige made no attempt to escape, _it was now or never._ Knees bent, I jumped back down onto the floor, performing a backpack stunner – Paige's entire body collided with the table while I was bent over trying to release myself from the hold I had on her. I heard a range of different things, the referee telling me to come back into the ring, the crowd screaming "This is Awesome" or "RIOT" Cole and King flabbergasted by what I had just done to there table. Everything had suddenly become overwhelming, I took a moment to look at Paige, her body was motionless, she looked as if she was about to roll off the table – the ref was already half way on the countdown – 6 … 7 … Without looking at what Paige was doing I jumped back into the ring, catching my breath as the referee finally screamed 10, then I blew a sigh of relief. I had retained the world championship, and the first thing I did, was cry on live television.  
Just as I was about to leave the ring and take back my Championship the arena had gone pitch black … _oh no_.  
"Sierra - Hotel – India – Echo - Lima – Delta!" _you have got to be joking. _Usually when the Shield came into the ring, I always wondered why the superstars just never left the ring, it was clearly impossible to take 3 on 1 – not because I was scared, but honestly, how could I take all of them on, how could anyone. It didn't mean I was weak, I was just using my head. When the lights turned back on I realised, that was no longer an option. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose all surrounded the ring eyeing me like a piece of meat. The last time this happened, I couldn't move properly for weeks, and yet again this wasn't scripted and I had no idea this was going to happen. They had the nerve to do _this_, in my own _home town. _There was no way I could run away when I was cornered, I saw Paige being taken away by the medics and before I knew it I was in the air, 5…4…3…2…1 – _slammed into the mat. _

_Punk's POV  
_We all sat horrified in the locker room – still not many people in the locker room were fans of Pandora, she was still unpopular yet everyone knew what was happening to her was injustice, they were oblivious as to why Paige was acting this way, except myself. No one could deny what a brilliant wrestler she was, mostly everyone was just in awe at the moves she was performing and she could honestly give some of the guys a run for their money, we all thought it was the end when she gave the backpack stunner on Paige, I was internally screaming, while the rest of the locker room whispered silenced yeses as they were glad that Paige wasn't the Diva's champion, and then the worst case scenario happened.  
"Sierra - Hotel – India – Echo - Lima – Delta!" _Crap. Double crap, how could they do this to her in her home town.  
_"That's just pushing the line," I heard Zack exclaim, everyone nodded in agreement, yet made no rush to help Pandora, which made me feel sick since, that was the first thing I wanted to do. Everyone watched as The Shield performed the aided powerbomb, internally I was enraged, while on the outside I showed no emotion, this was fucking disgusting. To think it was only hours ago that Ambrose and Rollins wanted to apologise for their actions and now they were clearly showing no remorse for the Diva's champion, literally made me feel sick to the bone. _Oh Pandora. _Cole's and King's droning commentary carried on, while I excused myself from the rest of the group – I was still feeling pretty pissed off seeing as I had no idea why Pandora was acting so pissed off before the match, sure I had done a lot of stupid things in the past, stuff that I wasn't proud of, but I had no idea how this new attitude had been brought about. _You must've done something Punk. _Regardless, I had to see how she was doing – I jogged towards the medics office, the first one I passed I saw Paige groaning as the doctor's tended to her, I would've had sympathy for her if she wasn't such a disgusting little bitch. I ran to the next one, to see Pandora clutching her knees to her chest, sobbing silently on her own. She was extremely stubborn, and usually refused pain medication – much like someone else I know.  
"Pandora," her eyes flew towards me as she sensed my presence – her eyes were red rimmed – why wouldn't they be, she just got embarrassed in her own home town. She didn't speak, instead she just cried some more, causing a sinking feeling to form in my chest.  
"You retained the championship, remember that?" I smiled at her, hoping I would see her pearly whites. Nothing. I let her cry into my chest, her body was still stiff and whatever it was that she was mad at me about still lingered and I knew I would soon be scolded at, but for now she needed someone to be here – a medic had finally arrives to check up on her. She didn't damage anything as bad as last time which was a relief – but that didn't seem to have any change on how Pandora was feeling.  
"Look. I know you're upset – and if you want, the two of us can march into Vince's office and demand an explanation. You could always fake a walk out, he usually gives in then, seriously I do it all the time. I love it when he licks me ass," this caused a small smile, not a great one but it was an improvement. Pandora didn't look like she was in the mood to talk, and I didn't think she wanted to see her family in the moment in time – I suggested taking her to my hotel room, and she obliged.  
She took the centre of the bed, and curled up into a ball as she lied on her side – if I thought the crying was bad, this was 10x worse and it wasn't the first time I had experienced it, complete emotionless.

_Pandora's POV  
_I wasn't sure if I even wanted to be here anymore – I couldn't even trust my own boyfriend let alone the company I worked for, I honestly couldn't understand how they could possibly allow this, what was even happening? I was publically humiliated in my own home town, I couldn't care less if I won the championship, Paige had done it yet again, set to ruin my life some way or another.  
"If it's any consolation, Dean, Seth and Roman are all suspended for 2 months," Phil sat own on the bed, reaching to hold my hand, as if by my stubborn reflex I pulled away, huddling my body closer.  
"Pandora, I know you're upset but please will you talk to me? I apologise for anything I have done, but it would be nice if you could tell me what I did wrong," Phil grabbed hold onto my arm, circling his thumb in attempt to calm me down – I had some what relaxed but still couldn't get Jericho's words out of my hand.  
"Do you hate travelling with me?" I choked out.  
"What?" His grip loosened on my arm as he shot me a quizzical look – I didn't know whether to believe Phil said those things or not, if anything I wouldn't be surprised.  
"Do you think I'm _easy_ because I ditched the band tees and converse and started dressing like a _slut _to please sleazebags like Ted!" I swore to myself I wouldn't get the worked, and I swore I was over my relationship with Ted, but the tears I had bottled up for so long were released once again.  
"Where are you getting this stuff Pandora? I thought you were upset about what happened in the ring. Pandora, I like you just the way you are, what you wear or how you look like doesn't matter to me, you know for a fact that I don't think you're easy and you also know that I love that you travel with me, what is going on Panda?" I stopped hugging my knees as Phil dabbed a tissue on my face, I couldn't tell if he was frustrated or saddened by what I had said to him. I still felt silly for letting Jericho's words get to me since I knew how right Phil was at the moment, but that was just how paranoid I could be sometimes – it was who I was.  
"When I went to apologise to Chris, he told me what you guys apparently say about me in the locker room," I mumbled quietly, still slightly upset and embarrassed, however when I looked up I saw a guilt Phil looking in the other direction.  
"Phil?" He was still quiet, as if still contemplating what I was saying – _dear God it is true. _  
"You've got to know how much I care about you – like I said; you know how much I like you but – that doesn't stop the other guys saying what they think about you. I blame myself 100%, it's because of me they don't like you, and I don't think you realise how much I regret what I did. _Chris _must've heard the guys talking to me when I told them that they cut our story line. Look, I want nothing more than to tell people about us Pandora – "  
"No Phil, I believe you, thank you for telling me the truth but I still want our relationship on the down low – I don't want your _friends _ liking me just because I'm your girlfriend and not because I'm me." I was still feeling like crap, but Phil took it to wrap his heavily tattooed arms around me.  
"Pandora I'm sorry you heard about what they were saying, I remember how you want to keep it a secret, I just have to grit my teeth and ignore what they're saying. Believe me, I'm always seconds away from punching them in the face. Pandora, I really want to tell the guys about you, because, I love you Panda."  
_Oh – my – god_. I was literally taken aback, not expecting this at all. My breath was caught in my throat – I unravelled myself from Phil's muscle arms turning to look at him, flashing him a teary smile.  
"I love you too Phil. I'm sorry I took what Jericho said to heart, it just hurt you know," I fumbled with my thumbs, but Phil was too quick as he cupped my chin, pressing his lips to mine, the cool lip ring tingling every time.  
"You had me for a moment there."  
"You always make me feel better, and yeah I guess retaining in my home town _does_ feel pretty good." I grinned, staring at the title that lay haphazardly on the hotel floor room.  
"I'm really sorry about tonight, I remember when the Shield targeted me unscripted – I was so pissed off with Vince. They should be lucky that a suspension was all they got, if I saw them…" I waved him off, not wanting to spoil how great I was feeling right now, the three little words that escaped Phil's lips seconds ago.  
"I'm Diva's champion Phil, it's alright, I'm a little sore, but I'm fine," I spoke while tickling hick neck. "Come on, let's go to bed."  
Phil switched off the light and he drew back the covers, I was wrapped in the warm hotel duvet as well as Phil's embrace – he smelt _so good_. Even with all the lights off, I could still see every single tattoo on shirtless Punk, I pecked as many as I could reach a chuckle escaping from his lips.  
"I love you Punk."  
Phil pressed an open mouth, lips soft and stubble tickling me, "I love you too Panda."


	18. Chapter 18

**do you guys even read my story anymore wah :'( i'm still in love with it and this chapter is one of my fav's so far, not even read over it yet so if there's a few mistakes forgive me - i just hope you're all still reading this, enjoy bitches xoxox**

The drive to Mikey's house was about 20 minutes – it was on the outskirts of Manchester and was settled in a nice neighbourhood.  
"This is nice, much better than the Manchester City area," I grinned to myself knowing when I was younger I would do anything to get away from here, and the city of Manchester was the place I went to escape.  
"When I was little, I always used to play on that park over there, all the time. I used to watch Mikey play football," I pointed over to a smooth concrete ground that surrounded itself with slides, swings, monkey bars and seesaws – it had been refurbished but it still looked exactly the same.  
A couple of minutes later we had arrived, a blossom tree blooming in the front, a stoned patio with a lawn beside it and a grand oak double door house – there were several other trees that led to the back which heightened my curiosity.  
"So what does Mikey do again?" Phil asked, taking in the surroundings of the place.  
"Mikey's a paediatrician, and Marina owns a Spanish restaurant," I replied, still amazed at how much he had accomplished, as I turned to Phil he seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
Grabbing hold of Phil's hand, I made my way towards the door – I didn't know whether Phil was nervous under that thick skin of his, but I knew I was. Phil and I still had a lot of learning to do and it had been 5 years since I had stepped foot in this house. I smoothed the creases in my dress, pushing certain strands of hair out of my face, Phil's hand squeezed mine reassuring me that I had nothing to worry about. Shouldn't I be doing that for him, how dare he be so calm?  
I pressed the door bell, and within 2 seconds I heard exclaims and screams from inside, I chuckled hearing the familiar voices.  
The door swung open and our gazes lowered down onto two little boys beaming up at me, but when they turned to look at Phil their eyes widened, Dane's grin widened while Jake hid behind the door.  
"CM Punk!" He screamed, I heard Phil chuckling behind me while I still stood resting my hands on my knees waiting to give my nephew a hug.  
I rose back up to Phil smiling at me, "Looks like I've already won the heart of one of your nephew's." I rolled my eyes and stepped inside instantly greeted by Marina.  
"Pandora, how are you?" she hadn't changed a single bit since I had last seen her, which was at her wedding – her glance turned to Phil and her eyes widened as did her smile.  
"Phil Brooks, nice to meet you," he outstretched his tattooed hand, while Marina took it willingly, shaking it while staring at him in awe.  
"Hello Phil Brooks," she breathed, great another CM Punk fan, _hello I still exist. _I glanced at Phil who seemed to be enjoying all the attention, like he didn't get enough of it already. I cleared my throat in attempt to gain everyone's attention.  
"I'm fine Marina, how're you?" I smiled - Phil playfully swatted my butt when Marina wasn't looking. She invited us into the house, Phil was taking in all the surroundings – Marina was of Spanish descent and she took it upon herself to decorate the house in a very rustic manner.  
"You'll never guess who's here?" I watched as Phil was taking in his surroundings, the place hadn't changed much since I had been here – I was however caught off guard when Marina asked me the question.  
"Surprise me."  
"Chloe." Her eyes beamed up at me, her smile so wide I could count every single tooth. _Chloe?  
_"Chloe? Which Chl … Oh." Now this was something that I was excited about – Mikey had a step sister who was the same age as me, who was constantly over all the time – I remember my mum not liking her, which made me like her even more. We went to school together, until eventually her step mum had found out where her daughter was sneaking off to in the middle. I hadn't seen her since I was 16 - the thing that really bonded us together was the love we shared for our horror movies and of course pro wrestling.  
"You being serious?" I began to scream, Marina couldn't help but squeal and Phil just looked at me like I had grown another head.  
"What's the matter with her?" Phil whispered to Marina as discreetly as he could.  
"She's about to be reunited with her partner in crime, that haven't seen each other in _9 years_…"  
"Is she here?" I yelped, grabbing hold of Marina's shirt still not able to contain my excitement.  
"In the living room," before she could finish those last 3 words I skidded down into the hallway, ready to be united with literally my partner in crime. This was going to be the best visit ever.

_Punk's POV  
_"I'll just get the bags then," I called out, even though I knew she wasn't going to come back – I had never seen her this happy, even I couldn't make her this happy. I turned back to Marina who was taking a look at my tattoo's – I didn't mind I was pretty used to it, I noticed Marina having a couple too on her forearm – a tattoo of Ghanesh, a camera with hands by the side, a quote and what seemed to be a date in roman numerals.  
"There's just so many," she whispered, I couldn't help but chuckle, she was cute and incredibly small, but beautiful at the same time.  
"So Pandora tells me you own a Spanish restaurant," I had to start somewhere.  
"Oh yeah, lucky for you – Pandora told me you liked your Italian which is why tonight I made Italian, but if you wish we can dine Española tomorrow?"  
"You didn't have to go through all of that, that's nice of you though, thank you," If I was being honest, I really didn't know any Spanish dishes except from the typical paella and Spanish omelette that I still can't master.  
"How's about you go freshen up, Mikey will be here soon – god knows where the boys are but – " she began busying herself I raised my hand to silence her, the poor woman looked stressed already through all the hard work she had put up for me today. I gave her a smile and grabbed the bags, before I had a chance to ask Marina said, "Second door to your right."  
"Thank you," what the fuck did Pandora carry in these things rock? They were so damn heavy while mine literally felt like her handbag – I barely managed to get to the top of the stairs and saw that there was only 3 feet left, when I walked into her room my jaw dropped.  
Rammstein, Sex Pistols, the Clash, NOFX, The Ramones, Motorhead, Rancid, DNA, Talking Dead on one wall, while the other was covered in WWE posters and horror movie posters. Did I just teleport back into my old room in Chicago? I grinned at the enormous poster of me, it was zombified something I had never seen before nevertheless it looked awesome. It still looked like it was owned by a 16 year old, but I Pandora was still a kid at heart and since she never got the bedroom she truly wanted this was probably what it would've looked like for her. I noticed a couple of prized possessions scattered about, some novels and comic books – the door to her wardrobe was slightly ajar. Curiosity took over and I opened it – finding nothing but band t-shirts and at least 3 pairs of scuffed drain pipe jeans. There was the occasional dirt pair of converse and what I believe were some beetle crushers. I would've so crushed on this chick back in high school – she was a lot like Nattie in that respect, the only difference was that I loved Pandora, and still have a lot to learn about her. This room was definitely the old her, the one I saw 2 months ago – this room I would've believed would've been owned by her, seeing as there was more than the one cm punk poster, in fact there were several. I dropped the bags down at the foot of the bed, just as I was about to make my way downstairs I noticed a box that was labelled "Mum" – by initial instinct was to open it and see what was inside, but I held myself back. That was the last thing I was going to do – as much as my mind told me to open it, I knew it was wrong – I knew that if I had a box like this I wouldn't want anyone opening it. I swallowed hard and exited the room that had still left a stupid grin on my face.  
I made my way downstairs to see 3 giggling girls, a blonde, a brunette and a red head – all 3 reminded me of my sisters, but there was that one girl in the midst of that huddle that stood out for me.  
"Pandora! I barely even recognised you, what happened to your hair, and your clothes? I cannot believe you're wearing heels, you didn't even wear heels to my wedding!" The last bit made me laugh, I could almost imagine Pandora if we ever got to the stage of marriage – her in a beautiful white gown complimented with a pair of black converse. I took a moment to realise Pandora – from what I remember, she would dye her hair any colour whatever it was, regardless of Vince's policies, and the outfits would always be the classic 3 of jeans, shirt and sneakers. Now replaced by high waist skirts, summer dresses and blouses – most of the times she'd wear heels and then on few occasions the flats or the dolly shoes. For some strange reason there was a voice in my head telling me I was the reason for this change – I hated to think I was but wouldn't be surprised. How I could've been so stupid yet still land a gorgeous woman was beyond me? Sure she would look good in anything, or barely nothing – I just had to face the facts that I was an asshole, and I will always be an asshole.  
I looked up and met Pandora's eyes, her lips smiled but her eyes didn't – that confirmed my instincts which dampened my mood even more.  
"Where were you?" Pandora asked, still smiling. The two women seemed to have returned back to their conversation while Pandora made her way over to me.  
"Just putting our bags down in your room," the last two words caused her smile to vanish, and her mouth to be open slightly agape.  
"You did, _what_?"  
I didn't understand what the big deal was, "I put our bags in your room, you know I must say, you really don't travel light."  
"No no no no no," her head bowed down while her cheeks changed to a red shade of colour – I had no idea what she was making a big fuss over seeing as I fucking loved her room.  
"It's an awesome room," I smirked, in attempt to cheer her up, she turned to look at me as if I had grown another head.  
"It's so embarrassing."  
"Why is it embarrassing? You have awesome taste in music, movies and wrestler – I must admit that poster of me is rather dashing. Look, I love you remember, whatever you're into, whatever you dress like, I don't care. You're still perfect to me, and you know what Pandora, that's a pretty amazing room, and I can't wait to fuck you in it and snuggle you in it. The Barbie duvet covers are a nice touch by the way," she groaned inwardly but now I saw her eyes were smiling at me, a glossy gleaming smile.  
"Yet again, you have swooned me," I giggled, blushing again – I gently pressed my lips to hers not even waiting a second until she deepened it.  
"I know, but still – I'm sorry for being an asshole to you – I'm not that guy anymore and I love how you have brought me here. You had so much faith in me and I just love you, you know," I wasn't used to saying anything in that sentence, yet saying it to Pandora was like natural – as soon as I finished she couldn't stop smiling, almost like she had just heard the news Chloe was in the house.  
"Alright lovebirds, Mikey's home so if you want to wash your hands and take a seat at the table, we can," Marina was interrupted by the arrival of an extremely tall man, who was quite broad and extremely well built – he was lean but I wasn't going to lie – I knew that if I ever broke Pandora's heart again, I probably wouldn't be walking for quite some time. I noticed how tired he looked, severe bags under his eyes and wondered what they were – I noticed Pandora having similar ones and simply assumed they were hereditary. I couldn't help but smile when Dane and Jake ran up to their dad – each one hugging a different leg. Somehow the man managed to grab the two boys by their collars and hold each one in his arms, now that I wouldn't mind having. _Are you out of your mind, you've only just said the L word yesterday!_ He put the down while each of them ran to wash their hands, I watched them skitter off but was then caught off guard when I saw a tattooed arm embrace me into a hug.  
"It's nice to finally meet you! Take a seat, let's have some tea!"

Tea as the clang liked to call it, was very loud to start off with and gradually quietened when everyone tuck into their Arrabbiata – which was delicious by the way, but then again started the conversations and it grew louder and louder. It reminded me very much of my own family, maybe slightly bigger but the Bailey bunch could certainly give the Brooks bunch a run for their money. I saw Pandora quietly picking at her olives – I noticed this was a habit of hers, she was the one that was very quiet at the table, instead Mikey started talking to me. I somehow had this unexplained respect for him, I had never met a guy like him and they certainly didn't make guys like him anymore – he was a paediatrician yet he was covered in tat's – unlike me however Mikey was well groomed had a well-trimmed beard and his hair wasn't so sloppy. I understood now why Pandora kept reassuring me I had no problem – neither of us gave a fuck what other people though, we both came from estranged background but we never let them shape who we really are. We were deep in conversation about Mikey taking me to a football game that was on tomorrow, Manchester United vs. Chelsea. Seemed promising, I couldn't wait to take him and Pandora to a Cubs game, I spent at least half an hour trying to explain the rules.  
"So it's like rounder's then," Pandora piped up when I was explaining the structure.  
"Wait what's rounder's?" Confusion hit this time – I was officially maxed out with the British lingo.  
"It's like baseball but for pussy's," Mikey whispered in my ear, I didn't even know what the damn sport was but I still had an image in my head.  
"No it's not! I was captain on my rounder's team at school I'll have you know," Chloe spoke very proudly – it turns out that was is very athletic and has been offered a job as becoming a professional trainer for a year – conveniently it's set in Chicago, she was looking for a place and I offered my apartment since no one was ever using it and was empty for at least 20 days a year.  
"Tomorrow, after the footy match, we'll have a game of rounder's, MALES vs the females," Marina growled at her husband who then mimicked her at the end of the table – the rest of us where chocking with laughter but to make it up to her he helped clear the table and brought out the desert, which looked to die for, instead I knew I couldn't have it. Tiramisu. Mikey started slicing everyone a piece, a generous piece for that matter and dolloped them onto everyone's plates, Pandora dug straight in, she glared at me but still continued – this was a picture perfect moment.  
"I can't eat this I'm sorry, I don't drink alcohol…" Mikey then cast me a look, I now knew where Pandora got it from – it was the same look as if I had grown another head – it then clicked. _There fucking mother was an alcoholic you dipshit.  
_"Neither do we, this is pure coffee and dark chocolate and cream and everything good that Marina can dish up because she's so fabulous – we don't do alcohol or drugs in this house. It's a definite no-no, and I realise you live by the same motto, I respect you," I chewed my lip overwhelmed by what Mikey had just said to me – he slapped me hard on the back and dug into his pudding. The chatter began again and I almost was on the verge of asking for a second helping – that was when Pandora read my mind and put a slice in my bowl grinning at my face as I couldn't wait to dig back into it.  
"Thank you so much Marina, and Mikey – I can't thank you enough for you hospitality, I am officially _stuffed_," I fell back into my chair patting my now full, skinny fat stomach, I still had half a helping left but convinced myself that I really shouldn't let it go to waste.  
"Nonsense! After all the help you've given to our Pandora, we should be thanking_ you," _I didn't exactly know how to reply, since I had no idea what Mikey was talking about, he seemed oblivious to my tense behaviour, but I heard a spoon clatter next to mine. I thought Pandora said that Mikey didn't know everything about her past…  
I heard Pandora groan but only for my ears as she was doing everything in her power to shut Mikey up, "You know, she was really struggling – trying to get into the wrestling industry, and then she got her chance at NXT and she thought she was stuck there forever. But you, _you _helped her get to where she is! You supported her every step of the way, and made sure she was treated with respect and was treated fairly. Now look at her, she's the reigning defending diva's champion – you should hear the boys when they're mates are over – _Punk and Pandora are amazing, Punk is so awesome. _It's really down to you Phil, I mean I remember whenever we'd have a phone call Pandora would be like, "So yeah, me and Punk were doing this" and "Punk is so great, he's such a good friend and mentor" – it's like I already know you mate. You're the first guy she's ever brought home – and we're not letting go of you that easily," Pandora had already left the table by now, while I sat there in complete disbelief and awe. Everyone's faces beamed up at me in fascination, and I now knew the real reason why they admired me so much – I was supposedly the white knight in shining armour that helped Pandora during this horrific ordeal. I honestly could not comprehend how Pandora said all those things about me – yet I continued to torment her, bully her – it was so surreal but it gave me the sudden urge to be sick. I kept on hearing Mikey's words in my head, Pandora's admiration towards me, she was sticking up for me every time. Any girl that had a big brother like Pandora did would surely tell them if a guy was treating them unfairly. But not Panda – she saved my ass, and did it for so long it almost became the truth – I toyed with her, played with her emotions yet here her family where praising me like the relative they had all been waiting for. The silence was overbearing and they realised that they had caused an awkward tension – they apologised for being so pleased to see me. Almost every day I was reminded of what I had done to her, by either a superstar, or Colt or Kofi.  
"You guys are great! I had fun tonight – I'm just not used to hearing those things, Pandora loves you guys a lot to, she talks about you guys and I just couldn't wait to meet you, if you'll excuse me I'll go find Pandora," the guilt was eating away at me and I didn't know how to deal with it – I couldn't understand what my emotions were. I was angry at myself, frustrated that Pandora never warned me this would happen, upset that Pandora had to lie to her family because she liked me so much and didn't want to see me hated, guilt, guilt and even more guilt. I knew she would be inside her room, I didn't know whether to knock – was it appropriate? I had no idea.  
I peeked through the door and saw her standing by the window, her arms were crossed over her chest and her back was to the door, I let myself in still hardly any idea what to say.  
I stood several feet away from her, and let the minutes pass by – there was commotion in the garden and I could see the boys were playing soccer, football – Pandora stared ahead, in silence while I had no idea what to say.  
"I'm sorry. Back then, I knew it would never matter if I lied to them about you – because I thought this day would never happen, as much as I wished that it would. I honestly forgot I said all those things about you – but I was upset almost everyday, whether it was because I had a run-in with you, or I thought about home, or if I was just feeling emotional. I couldn't let them know I was upset – I'm not that good a liar and a lot of them time they would usually know what was up. They would also, ask about you – and whether I had talked to you or just even communicated with you in any way – I had a crush on you in ECW and swore to myself every day I would meet you. Everyone knew I was like, in love with you – to tell them how you were acting would just …" She was silent and I saw her hand skim over her face – a single tear strolling down her cheek. She turned back around to face me, attempting a smile – her eyes glistened with tears and yet again I still had no idea what to say.  
"Why are you sorry Pandora? Look at how much you have done for me, you are my light Pandora, I love you so goddamn much and lately all I have ever done is cause you pain – yet for some god forsaken reason you're here with me as my lover. I'm so so sorry that you had to go through what I caused you, hearing those things wasn't the best thing in the world, but I can imagine saying it to someone you love and having to lie is 10 times worse. You saved my life Pandora, and I thank you for that every day – I want you forever and always. I'm going to make you a promise, a promise that I'll never leave you, to always look after you, to _be _you friend, to _be _your mentor and to always be your lover."


	19. Chapter 19

**How would you guys feel if I did a Colt/Chloe story line along with this one - she's going to be living in Chicago so who knows, sparks may fly? Let me know what you guys think? Another update, sorry if it's pretty boring, and yet again i've not read over it so I apologise for the mistakes I may have made, regardless hope you like this :)))))) don't forget to review lovelies**

_Punk's POV  
_I had eventually rocked her to sleep, Pandora had cried silently on my chest and I yet again could barely get any shut eye as the events of yesterday. I had told Pandora that it didn't bother me that she said those things to me since she would continuously apologise to me about how I was currently feeling, but in all honesty I just wanted to lock myself in a room and hope one day I would just forget about what I was constantly reminded of everyday. Making Pandora feel worthless was my biggest regret ever. Morning eventually arrived and I heard noise coming from downstairs I pecked Pandora and decided to make my way downstairs. The smell of eggs and the warm vanilla scent wafted into my nostrils my stomach growling in the process.  
"Good morning," Marina greeted me, Chloe was by the stove cracking some eggs who also smiled up at me, I tried starting a conversation with her but after the third sentence she would start stammering and excuse herself, the fact that I had offered her to house sit my apartment had sent her over the edge and she would blush every time I approached her.  
"Good morning Marina, Chloe. Need any help?" I asked, only to be replied with an eye roll and a huff.  
"Punk!" I whipped round and lowered my gaze to Dane who was sporting a In Punk We Trust t-shirt and some pyjama bottoms – this was beyond adorable.  
"Hey buddy? Where's your brother?" Dane was a hardcore Punk fan while Jake was the Cena fan who would barely make eye contact with me and when I was in the room would run away – which all the while made me laugh all the same.  
"He's with Pandora I think," he babbled staring at the plates of food that were on the table, right on queue Pandora came padding down the stairs with Jake in her arms. My heart warmed as I saw the two laughing, Pandora really suited having a child in her arms – she looked content, really happy – in the middle of the giggling and tickling she noticed me and Dane as I was still carrying him in my arms.  
"Morning beautiful," I mumbled pecking her lips lightly, causing the two to squirm. "EW!" I laughed against her lips and let go staring hard into Jake's eyes.  
After a few gruelling moments he tore his gaze away from me clutching Pandora for dear life – I saw he was wearing not a Cena shirt but a Ryder one, "Sorry buddy…You know, Zack Ryder's a friend of mine, so if you want – I could always get you a signed shirt?" In that moment he screamed for joy and I knew that I had won him over.  
"I wouldn't mind a shirt signed by John Cena either," he spoke trying to huddle out of Pandora's grasp.  
"Jake! You can't say that to CM Punk!" Dane growled, I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing as did Pandora.  
"What about a Pandora shirt?" Pandora spoke, clearly upset she wasn't getting any attention.  
The 4 of us argued as to who was in fact the greatest wrestler and eventually Mikey who had just come downstairs had to interject, "Guys, enough talk about your fabulous lives as WWE Superstars, breakfast is ready."

A couple hours later and we were all sat watching a football game – and at the moment, I was hating it. I was honestly so cold I thought my nipples were going to fall off, the smell of alcohol was surrounding me knocking me sick and it had begun to rain. I couldn't help but think about what it would be like if I was in Chicago right now, watching a simple game of baseball in a nice air conditioned stadium while the sun was blazing. I turned to see Mikey who had Dane on his shoulders and Marina who carried Jake – Pandora was beside me shivering but still screaming along with the other 35,000 fans.  
"When is this match going to start?" I spoke, my teeth chattering when I turned to look at her. Her hair had clung to her face and thank god she wasn't wearing make-up since she would've looked like a crying clown.  
"Right … now!" Then came the Manchester United team, it was a home game so the entire arena went ballistic – screaming and chanting. I saw Pandora jumping up and down on her feet and by some miracle the rain had eased causing the rest of the crowd to let out a sigh of relief, as did I.  
_  
Pandora's POV_  
"And Ferdinand scores, A 3-1 win to United!" shouted the commentator – the entire stadium had gone wild along with Phil who couldn't stop screaming – I couldn't stop laughing as I saw him punch the air in triumph. He was officially converted to a football fan.  
"Oh my god Mikey! Did you _see _that tackle? That was incredible!"  
"I know! And that save, that save was awesome!" Marina , Chloe and I rolled our eyes – all of us were drenched and couldn't wait to get inside, which scraped our idea of girls vs. boys for rounder's. The entire night went smoothly, and was even more relaxed than it was yesterday. Marina, Chloe, and I busied ourselves preparing the Spanish feast while the men decided on setting up the entertainment for tonight – all in all the two days that passed where incredible. Phil had really gotten to know every single member of the family, and respected them well – he even got to play with Dane and Jake which I thought was adorable. He was so incredibly good with the boys, and it saddened me even more when I remembered we were going home the next day.  
"I don't want to go home," Phil whined in my ear, he watched as I began folding my clothes back into the suitcase. Things had become somewhat relaxed since last night – my worst fears came true and after what happened last night I thought I was done for. I honestly thought Phil would just dump me, I just had no idea what I was expecting – I couldn't let them know how Phil was treating me the way he was, the constant questions on "_Have you met CM Punk yet," "So what's CM Punk like?" _and "_What are you and CM Punk up to?" _Regardless of the truth coming out, Phil turned out to be the most loving, caring boyfriend I could've asked for, I couldn't help but think I just sent our relationship slightly backwards but Phil seemed to have forgiven me and he hadn't mentioned the incident since – the little pecks on my forehead, the surprise hugs and the constant caressing made it all the much easier to forget what happened the night before.  
"You know, I still haven't fucked you yet in this room," Phil spoke so nonchalantly as he stared at the posters on my wall.  
"You always know the right things to say don't you Phillip?" I put the last bits and bobs into my suitcase and decided to lie down next to Phil, who wrapped his arm around my shoulder huddling me in close.  
"Tell me about it. Seriously I had lots of fun these past two days – thank you for inviting me, now about that _fuck_," I grabbed Phil's face kissing him feverishly. His shirt was brunched up in my hand, pulling him closer until I felt his body flush against mine. I would never think in my wildest dreams that I'd be having sex in this bedroom – yet here I was, completely turned on more than I ever was. Phil knew exactly which buttons to push and this was really going to happen in this bedroom like we were a couple of horny teenagers in high school. Before I knew what was happening, Phil grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around, my back pressed against his chest as his hand slid up my skirt once more, rubbing me through my underwear, as much as I wanted to cry out, I stuck my head against the pillow, muffling every pleasurable noise that escaped from my mouth.  
"Fuck - "  
I saw Phil's smirk that tugged at his lips, the bastard was enjoying the way I so badly wanted him – he turned me around to face me and yanked down my panties, pinning me down onto the bed. His hand dipped between my thighs once more, prising them apart as his finger ghosted over my clit. A groan escaped from me and was immediately silence by his other hand clamping over my mouth for a moment.  
"Would you just fucking fuck me already?!" I whispered roughing, unbuttoning his pants as quick as I could, I slid my hand into his pants, palming his hardening dick through his boxers.  
His ragged moans were rough in my ears as I pulled his boxers down along with his pants – he placed his hands onto my hips and almost instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist, inching him closer as he slid into me in one quick thrust. My back arched and I grabbed onto his shoulders for support as he gave me exactly what I wanted, something that I would never lose taste in, a hard deep-dicking. I was trying to keep up with him, trying to hold on but he knew I was painstakingly close - my nails kept digging into his hips, wordlessly urging him on. One hand tangled and buried itself into my hair, he stilled my head on his shoulders as I wanted my hips against his, burying my face in his shoulder silencing my cries as my orgasm ripped through me. His thrusts staggered against mine as he came with a violent shudder against mine – the intensity building through every push. After a quiet moment I took his earlobe between my teeth, nibbling it gently until I heard him chuckle against my shoulder.  
"I love you," he breathed against my next, goosebumps igniting across my skin.  
"I love you too," his heart beat was rhythmic against mine, I grabbed the back of his head soothing out the strands of his hair, "promise me you'll never leave me?"  
Trailing kisses across my exposed neck he replied, "I promise."

_Punk's POV  
_The worry that mine and Pandora's relationship was going backwards had evaporated, Pandora and I couldn't even stop touching each other – my hand was constantly locked into hers and although I completely new to this, it seemed to have been easier than I thought. Occasionally the guilt would creep back, but then Pandora would turn to me, smile and suddenly those feelings too would evaporate – I was first to wake up this morning and saw how peaceful Pandora looked in her own bedroom, I made my way down only to run into Chloe.  
"Morning Punk," she grinned over the top of her coffee mug.  
"Morning Chloe, look since you're going to be staying in my apartment, the first order of business would be to give you the keys. Second would be that my buddy Colt occasionally drops in from time to time – he usually stays over when he doesn't want to stay with his parents when he's wrestling in Chicago, it's stupid I know but he's my best bud," Chloe took the keys twirling them around her finger, looking up at the mention of Colt.  
"He won't mind me being over, and are you sure you're okay with staying I mean …"  
"Look, you're practically like Pandora' sister and it's the least I could do for you since you're struggling to find a place, I just wish you all the best in your career. And as for me being okay, I have something else in mind, I'm think of buying an house with Pandora."  
"In Chicago?" I didn't know what Chloe was insinuating but I could help my interest, I wondered if Pandora said anything. "It's just that, maybe you should talk about this, before you make and rash decisions, Pandora can't really speak up for herself one of her major flaws, so although she may not like this idea she won't say anything." For some reason, this angered me – this woman hadn't seen Pandora in almost 10 years and here she was giving me advice on _my _relationship about _my _girlfriend.  
"And why won't Pandora like this idea?" That may have come out a little too aggressive which caused her to back away, regardless I was started to feel pissed off.  
"I was speaking hypothetically." She mumbled against her cup.  
"Okay, so hypothetically why wouldn't she like it?"  
"Punk, please calm down, I don't even know what I meant by it," She downed her cup and made her way towards the sink, great I scared her off, _well done Punk._  
"Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean, I just," do I tell her about mine and Pandora's past? No Punk you can't, not unless Pandora wants you too, "I care too much about Pandora, a little too much, I probably care more about her than she does of me so, look just forget we had this conversation. You have the keys and remember about Colt, okay?" I offered a smile, she looked at me for a moment as if contemplating something, until she returned it.  
"You and Pandora are quite the item, you really suit you know – I guess I don't have to worry about Pandora never getting taken care of when she has you," I had no idea what to say instead I paced the kitchen watching Chloe as she eyes me suspiciously.  
"What happened between you and Pandora?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's just that, the other night – at the end of dinner I sensed a little tension – I don't mean to prey but," I tried to keep my cool, and although I wanted to scream into a fit of rage I mentally slapped myself for not expecting this.  
"She never told you?"  
"No."  
"Did you ask her?"  
"Yes."  
"Then, it's not my place to tell you." I thought she would fire me with more questions, instead she smiled at me – this was weirder that I thought.  
"Okay, I hope I'll see you some time in Chicago," Pandora sure knew how to choose her friends, she had washed the dishes and made her way up, I was officially freaked out and was still even more confused about my plans about buying a house with Pandora.

_Pandora's POV  
_Phil and I were on the plane back to New York – Phil and I were both scheduled for a house show and while mine lasted all week, Phil was able to go home after his second house show.  
"I could always get you out of them, we could go to Chicago together?" I sat reading a book, instead I was pretending to read it, since I kept reading the same line 3 times.  
"You don't have to do that, plus people would start acting suspicious and wonder why the two of us were spending so much time together," I looked up from my book to see him eyeing me intently.  
"I don't care about that anymore. Do you?" Although I wanted to talk about this, First Class on a plane journey was not the time to discuss it.  
"Look, I just don't think I can deal with the whole, _oh but you hated her, what happened_ or _no really, what are you doing with __**h**_**er**, lets face it. You're the WWE Champion who could get anyone, whereas I am just this average diva that everyone knows you don't like – I want people to know but I'm scared of all the hushed tones and everyone talking about me behind my back. For once in my life, I believe I've finally made it and I don't want it to be ruined by our relationship – please Phil, just bear with me a little while." I still realised it was a lot to ask, but I honestly couldn't deal with any of Phil's fake friends pretending to like me, or people asking me questions about my relationship with the _WWE champion. _  
"If that's what you want," Phil tore his eyes away from me, taking his phone out I saw him texting his sister Chaleen, I cringed internally – it was something I wanted to talk to Chloe about. Me and Phil were getting serious and I knew the fact that I had to meet Phil's real friends and family dawned on me, sooner or later he's going to want me to meet them, yet here I was a quivering mess just by the glance of her name popping up on a phone screen.  
"I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly, putting the book back in my bag.  
He through his phone back into his pocket, giving me a quizzical look, "What? Why?"  
"For being weird and awkward," I heard him sigh and without warning he grasped my chin pressing his lips to mine – it was probably the only thing that calmed me down, and right now that was all I needed.  
"Is everything alright?" I asked him, seeing the sadness in his eyes.  
"Chaleen found out my break up with Amy, I told her I found a new girlfriend and now she's told the whole fam and I told her how serious we are. How do you feel about meeting my family?"  
"Do they know it's _me_?"  
"Well no they haven't given me a chance to tell them your name - "  
"Good." My heart began to race and I had the sudden urge to just seclude myself from everyone, my worst fears had officially come true – I couldn't deal with the fact that Phil wanted me to become face to face with Chaleen again, and the rest of his family. This wasn't happening, This was not happening.  
"Good? What do you mean good?"  
"I _don't _want to meet them Phil, I'm sorry," there was an argument brewing, I could feel it and if Phil exploded right now, fine – I was not going to meet them, not yet.  
"I just met your family, what's different about mine? They want to meet you, they're practically demanding, I'm going to Chicago in two days, what are they going to say when I turn up alone?"  
"I don't know what you're going to do, I'm not going to meet them, I'm sorry. End – of – discussion." 


	20. Chapter 20

**Yet again, this is pretty short but you know I really wanted to update and save the real action for the next chapter, i never know if i like my chapters when I finish but still hope you like this one. Lately, i've been contemplating whether I like Cena or not and i was watching an interview with him which made me fall in love with me, idky because he basically telling everyone what a man whore he is, check it out and skip to 5:10 watch?v=52y7ze6Ptpo so brilliant  
anyway don't forget to review love you! :)**

_Punk's POV  
_"PHI – where is she?" The plane journey was disastrous; I still couldn't understand why Pandora didn't want to meet my family and throughout the entire time the two of us went from bickering to a full blown argument. She just wouldn't give me a straight answer – I wanted nothing more to just drag her to Chicago. After the past two days I thought our relationship had gone up a level – she introduced me to her family, whom I have instantly grown to love, my hopes had just suddenly been shattered when I expected her to reciprocate. Even when we reached the house shows neither of us spoke, neither of us met up – I hadn't even heard of her and I refused to watch her wrestle – and due to my stubbornness I left without saying goodbye. Kofi had sensed something was wrong, yet since I'm apparently known for my crabbiness I decided to just make my way to Chicago. I hoped Pandora would've at least try and sort things out, I guess she was just as stubborn as I was.  
"_She _isn't coming," Chez's face softened and still wrapped her arms around me, which calmed me down slightly – regardless of how mad I was at Pandora, I still kept her wish and still didn't reveal to my family who she was.  
"Well, we were all waiting for you, Colt and Nat are in the kitchen," I stepped into the house, the house that I was so familiar with yet I realised how much better I'd feel if Pandora had her arm around me. After putting my bags in my room I came down to meet Colt and Nat who had my mom to keep them company.  
"Hey mom." I didn't even have to say a word since the moment I walked into the kitchen she ran up to me and embraced me into a tight hug.  
"Phil, we're so glad you're home."  
"Mom, come on, don't cry." She laughed, playfully slapping me.  
"It's just been too long."  
"I know."  
"CM PUNK! CM PUNK!" I whipped my head round to see Chaleen with a mega phone, chanting behind me, I felt a ear splitting grin erupt on my face, it really had been too long.  
"Hey Chaleen," I pulled her into a hug, to be met with another teary eyed woman, "Don't you go on me too!" I let go, running a thumb under her eye, sure I'd text and skype Chaleen and the gang but I would always count down for days like this, I had almost forgotten the crabby mood I was in until Colt pulled me into a bro hug.  
"Hey man," Colt was the only one who knew of my relationship, maybe I could ask Colt for advice.  
"What's up buddy? Hey – where's Pand - "  
"SH!" I hushed Colt, making sure no one was around , luckily everyone was chatting amongst themselves. "She isn't here."  
"Why not?" He pulled me into the corner of the room, offering me a can of Pepsi.  
"She didn't want to," I spoke, letting out a deep sigh.  
"Well, why not?" I wanted to just explode, I came here to get away from her, anything to do with her – yet the only person who's name was pumping through my mind was Pandora.  
"She didn't want to, we got into a fight and - look can we not talk about this, please?"

The night passed and since Pandora wasn't with me, everyone realised the reason for my crabby mood – luckily I figured Chez had told everyone that she wasn't coming, saving me the trouble. I was just glad I was within these 4 walls with the greatest people – Nat like a natural sweetheart baked me a cake that we all ate after we had takeout. Eventually, after a relaxed night I checked my phone, still no texts and any attempt to contact me from Pandora; I was starting to feel bitter and decided to retrieve back to bed.  
As I made my way upstairs I ran in Chaleen , if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was sneaking out.  
"Hey Phil, going to bed? So soon? Say is everything alright – is Pandora bothering you again?" What the hell – how did she, where did that come from?  
"What?"  
"Pandora. That bitch you were talking about, she was always annoying you and following you around? I gave her a piece of my mind at Extreme Rules. I can't believe they put you in a story line with her, god – if she still hasn't stopped harassing you, let me know and I'll see to her myself." Even before I could get a word in, she had already left to go into her room. I was dumbfounded, literally – it hit me like a ton of bricks as to the sudden realisation as to why Pandora didn't want to come here today.

_"Congratulations on winning your match Punk," Pandora smiled at me proudly. I turned towards Chaleen and rolled my eyes in annoyance.  
"Of course I won, I'm the best in the world," I replied coldly.  
"Yes of course Punk," she spoke, embarrassed, she was about to walk away from us, until I heard Chaleen, "You're right Phil, she's so embarrassingly stupid, it's actually hilarious." My sister sneering at Pandora.  
"She's, she's funny looking," my brother mumbled, she looked absolutely clueless and I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer, I was loving my family at the moment.  
"'Congratulations on winning your match Punk'," I heard someone mimic her, the whole group just laughed at Pandora and at whoever said it. I saw Pandora withering with embarrassment and I was enjoying every minute of it.  
"Look, just leave my brother alone okay, he doesn't need some silly, pathetic girl chasing him around all the time, he doesn't like you because you know what, he's with Lita, who is a much better wrestler than you, alright? You just stay the hell away from him because there is no way in hell he'd ever get with someone like you."_

Stupid Punk. Stupid, stupid Punk. I was officially the worst boyfriend on the planet, with the worst family that treated the woman I love like crap – how the hell was I going to tell Chaleen, my closest family member, that the woman I love, used to be the woman you and I both hated? Where was Colt when I needed him? What would Colt say if he was here?...

_Pandora's POV  
_It was 2am and my phone began to ring. I figured either Mikey or Punk was dying. I was feeling bitter, and slightly isolated from the rest of them, I had house shows all week, a 2 day rest and then back on show from Monday Night Raw, signs of fatigue were showing, which resulted in my over the top grouchiness.  
I saw the caller ID and rolled my eyes, _Phil. _"It's 2 in the fucking morning."  
"Look, you know I never apologise. I've apologised to you more times than I have ever done in my life."  
I let out an exaggerated sighed, "Such a way with words."  
"I'm sorry, really sorry – I should've been a better boyfriend and realised how my family treated you. Honestly, I completely forgot that night ever happened and I want nothing more than to take it all back, and on behalf of them I'm sorry." I felt slightly a ease, but something inside still poked at me, Phil was right he never apologises to anyone – which initially made me special, but the fact that sooner or later Phil would _want_ me to. I had probably forgiven way before I anticipated – yet here I was being stubborn as fuck.  
"I'm still not coming to Chicago." My attempt of putting my foot down.  
"I completely understand, I just rang to apologize…"  
"You promised you'd never leave me," I mumbled, not sure if I actually was in the mood to be forgiving since we were both being stubborn asses, it was the truth, and when I needed him the most, he just left when it was only hours before he promised what I had been wanting to hear for so long. There was a long pause and I was almost certain he had put the phone down.  
"Pandora I'm going to have to ring you back," I guess that was a low blow, I had no idea what I would've replied to that, I guess I somewhat figured Phil would have some sort of remark, but no, "_I'm going to have to ring you back."  
_"Goodbye Punk." I appreciated the apology, yet I felt shit, I was wide awake now but my body was screaming in pain. At least as I was in a real bed, I figured I could get some sleep but my mind refused to shut down again, my eyes remained open while the phone call I had seconds ago swirled around in my mind.

_Punk's POV  
_6am. It was 6am and I was a crazy bastard, the cab pulled up towards the Hampton Hotel – I paid the cabbie, wondering if I was now awaiting a restraining order off my girlfriend. It was pretty quiet, since it was only 6am – I knew how much Pandora liked her sleep so I decided on making my way towards her hotel room. All the superstars and diva's stayed in the floor, we were a tight little family – _you can back out, you can back out and take a plane back to Chicago, you're so crazy! _  
I stood in front of her door, my hand raised as I began to knock, I began feeling anxious, what is Pandora didn't want to see me? I just came out here for no apparent reason, she probably doesn't want to see me. I took a few steps back, about to make my way towards the elevator – _no Punk, suck it up and knock on her door. _I knocked on the door three times, I eventually heard shuffling and moving from inside the room, it was now or nothing.  
"Phil?" I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, her hair was ruffled, she had no make-up on she was rubbing her eyes and she was wearing nothing but a Motorhead band t-shirt and panties. "I thought you were in Chicago?"  
"I am but I had to see you. I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I just had to see you." This seemed to have woken her up since she blinked at me a couple of times in disbelief, and I could've sworn I saw her blush.  
"And you couldn't have waited till Monday?" She tried so hard to sound uninterested, but she wasn't fooling anybody.  
"No," I made my way in side, and moved in for a kiss.  
"NO! I have – morning breath." She mumbled, turning away from me.  
"I don't care," I pressed my lips to her hers, she told me she didn't want to but the hum of delight encouraged me to deepen the kiss. Moments later and she slid her fingers into the waistband of my underwear, and they soon joined my jeans that also lay on the floor. The both of us made our way towards the bed, while I sat her up, she perched herself onto my lap – she was already deep inside of me when she lowered down onto me. She could barely make herself move, I felt so perfect all the way inside her, and then she did and I could barely think much anymore.  
"Fuck," I breathed against her neck, right next to where I'd left her a bright mark and her skin was sensitive, my hands were so tightly gripped onto her I was worried I would bruise her, but if anyone was going to mark her, during intimacy it was going to be me. Her breath was in shallow pants, nails scratching patterns down my sides just for a little payback, and it always made me thrust a little harder. Her orgasm made her dig her nails in harder, little half crescents near my ribs and shoulder as her hips shuttered. Not even a second had passed and I flipped her over, pretty much f her from into the mattress, drawing out her pleasure over and over until she was a shaking mess and I was coming into her. My arms gave out so, my head nestled in the crook of her neck – our bodies were sweaty and were as close as they could be without being one single being.  
Pandora stroked my hair idly, still trying to come down. She always said my weight was kind of pleasant on top of her, a solid reminder that I would always be here.  
"You're such an idiot Phil," she said quietly into the dark of the room. "I cannot believe you came all this way."  
"I love you. I had to see you. You do realise you mean the world to me, I couldn't just stay in Chicago knowing how upset you were, my family were expecting me to bring the woman I love, Colt was pretty much mad that he didn't get to meet you. I was just constantly reminded of you," I fanned the hair out of her face, only to see her smiling pearly whites at me.  
"I…"  
"It's always been you. For the longest time. Just you."  
"You're going back to Chicago," so much for being the romantic Phil.  
"What?" I asked, slightly taken aback, and upset.  
"You didn't let me finish, you're going back to Chicago – with me."


	21. Chapter 21

**quick update, just thought i'd put something for you to read, whoever reads this i don't even know anymore, where's all thh reviews man? I hope this story isn't disappointing, I know it;s pretty slow, please forgive me :( but if you guys want to see a colt/chloe story within all of this please let me know! I'm keen on it, what about you?  
Don't forget to review guys :( i wanna know if this story is still entertaining? **

_Pandora's POV  
_"Look, it's okay if you don't want to do this, I can call Paul, I'll put you on a First Class plane back to New York – "  
"No, I want to do this, I _need _to do this – better now than later I guess," I sighed, it was 10am and Phil had now pulled up towards a house, I smiled – this is where CM Punk grew up, this is where the love of my life grew up. It looked like a cosy neighbourhood, sure it wasn't the house he was born in, living with his biological family but this was a home that he shared with the people he loved. Going to his house was out of the question since Chloe was residing in it – I probably should ask Phil if we could go visit, giving us some girls time. I heard noise coming from the house and I turned to Phil, he seemed to be giving me a sympathetic look, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I had become anxious, nervous – because of Phil, his family despised me, his sister wanted nothing more than to just rip my head off – yet here I was ready to just lick there asses for approval.  
Phil had his arm stretched out, and willingly I took it – we walking towards the door and opened it.  
"Phil! Is that you?" I didn't recognise the person's voice, but I figured it was Chez's mum but still wasn't sure.  
"Yeah mom! Is everyone awake, there's someone I want you to meet," there was some silence and eventually we heard a reply.  
"Yes Phil, we're all in the kitchen!" Phil took my bags away from me, and settled them down beside the staircase – I was really starting to shake. I followed behind Phil's broad figure, my arm curled around his arm – what made me think this was a good idea, there's no way I can come face to face with them…  
We had reached the kitchen and I saw practically all of Phil's family casually eating breakfast, 3 women sipping a cup of coffee amongst themselves while an older looking women was busying herself over a stove flipping pancakes, Phil did love his pancakes. I still remained hovering over Phil's shoulder, no one seemed to notice his presence which I found absolutely bizarre, it was only after Phil had cleared his throat that everyone's head had turned to look at Phil.  
"Morning, I want you to all meet Pandora, my girlfriend - I love her and I realise that before, I had told all of you how much I hated Pandora and I'd like to clarify that it was all a lie, I was a complete asshole to her, I've apologised to her and it's not going to be the last time – I'm sorry that I lied to you all, but erm everyone meet Pandora," Phil pushed me slightly forward yet I still shied away, my hair forming a barrier and Phil's body covering half of mine. I wasn't expecting anyone to rush out of their seats to come greet me, congratulate Phil on finding someone he loved, I did however hear a spoon clatter. Thoughts about booking a flight back to New York were running through my mind, maybe I should've listened to Phil. I couldn't help how out of place I was feeling.  
"Hello! I'm Phil's mom, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I had no idea what just happened, the older woman who said she was Phil's mum embraced me into a warm hug, wrapping her arms around me I immediately reciprocated feeling a smile tug at my lips.  
Just as I was about to let go I felt a figure run past me, "Chaleen, wait," Phil spoke, I only assumed the second figure was Phil running after his sister. _Just be glad his mum likes you, you're half way there_.

_Punk's POV  
_"Chaleen, wait!" This girl was just as stubborn as I was, she really could be so difficult sometimes, I wasn't surprised that my mom as the first to embrace Pandora, from what I can remember from Extreme Rules she was pretty upset that I was treating Pandora like shit, and gave me a word or too, which now I'm entirely grateful for.  
She sprinted into her room and slammed the door in my face, I was fast, but for some godforsaken reason she was faster. I began knocking door but as expected, I got no response. Luckily, she didn't have a lock so as smug as I could be I barged in, only to feel my heart sink. She was hugging her knees, crying into her lap, _this is your fault Punk, now you have to fix it. _  
"Chaleen. Come on please don't cry, what's wrong?" That seemed to be the wrong thing to ask since I was met with a pair of gleaming red rimmed eyes that stared down at me.  
"What's _wrong_?! How could you do this, how could you do this to _her_?" The words stung more than I thought they would, making it all the more worst.  
"I'm not proud of this, I never will be – Chaleen I am so sorry, I don't know what to tell you, it's not going to change what I did. Pandora and I love each other , you know she didn't want to come here and even though she won't admit it, she was most worried about meeting you. Chaleen I love you too, you both mean the world to me and I'm so sorry I've hurt both of you," Chaleen still had a frown on her face, a single tear rolling down her face however she seemed to hear the sincerity in my voice. After a few gruelling moments she tore her gaze away from me, her teeth gritted giving me the silent treatment. This was my cue to exit her room, I knew where I wasn't wanted.  
When I left the room I was curious as to see the door to my room slightly ajar, I knew it was only going to be one person.  
"Who gave you permission to go into your room?" I asked, not sure if I was annoyed as she didn't even acknowledge my presence, instead looking at ridiculous pictures of me that were on the wall. Why didn't I take them down? She couldn't stop that stupid grin that was plastered on her face, it slightly faded as she turned to see me.  
"Your mum, think that overrules your decision on who enters your room and who doesn't. I take it Chaleen is not okay that I'm here? That's okay, I'll book my ticket back to New York, or I'll stay with Chloe at your house. You know I really shouldn't have – " In the midst of all the babble, it literally was just that, babble. I drew her in for a kiss, silencing her – it was bad enough my sister was feeling bad and me still feeling like shit as per, but I couldn't bare Pandora feeling this way, she had suffered enough as it is.  
"You're a real fucking charmer you know that?" she grinned against my lips as I let go. "Your room is incredible by the way."  
"A lot like someone else's room I believe," her smile broadened – only to be reminded of our time in a bedroom very similar to this one, if anything I was hoping to do something similar in this bedroom of dreams….

Pandora decided to reside in my bedroom, as did Chaleen in hers. There was literally no point in either of them coming, and I couldn't decide who I was angry with and who I was upset with – although both sides had a pretty fair argument and if they were angry at me, they were probably right in feeling that way. When I reached back down I was immediately caught off guard when Chez's mom came toddling towards me, wrapping her tiny arms around me.  
"Hey mom! You okay there?" I asked, slightly freaked out.  
"Thank you. For listening to me and giving that lovely girl a chance," she eventually let go and wiped a stray tear off of her face, I had no idea what she was babbling on about, until it suddenly hit me. The night of Extreme Rules.

_ "What was that?" Chez's mom turned towards me, I had decided to stay in Chicago seeing as all my family was here, it was rare that I got to see any of my friends, especially Colt and I missed Chaleen greatly. We were all on our way to Chez's place when her mom pulled me aside.  
"What're you talking about?" I asked, laughing raising my eyebrow.  
"What you did, to that poor girl, she was just congratulating you on that brutal match, she meant no harm by it," I rolled my eyes, a little to dramatically, why did everyone have to defend that stupid girl, she was basically meant no one to anyone.  
"Look, she had it coming, she's not who you think she is," I replied, in a hush tone.  
"That's not how I see it, and I know that's not how you treat someone, especially a woman," she was an incredibly small woman, and I still respected her no matter what, but my blood started to boil and I was trying incredibly hard not to try and explode.  
"I don't like her," I simply stated.  
"That's it, you don't like her?"  
"No, and she deserved it, stupid bi - "  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Phil, this isn't you," she hissed. She walked away with Chez, she turned back around and glared at me – at this moment I couldn't care less, she was being completely irrational, I had my reasons and you couldn't like everyone._

"I love her mom. She's incredible, you were right. I was wrong. I was an asshole…" I ran a hand through my hair, my head pounding slightly.  
"Yeah you were."  
"Mom!"  
"Where is she?" How was I going to explain to her that she didn't want to come down, a meet the most important people in my life not including herself? I bit my tongue, still thinking about what to say, instead she grew impatient and scuttled up the stairs.  
"By the way Phil, some of your friends are here, Colt, you know which guys I'm talking about," her voice trailed off as she made her way further up the stairs. If Chez had told them about Pandora, I was officially screwed, and would probably be forced to drag Pandora down to meet them.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" I walked in, and for almost a second all my fears evaporated, everyone was happy, everyone was relaxed, everyone seemed happy to be with one another, how it should be…  
"Punk, where's the missus?" Josh piped up, everyone seemed to be nodding in agreement, except Chez and Cassie while one looked disgusted, the other disappointed – causing the head hang of shame.  
"Yeah, Phil, where's _Pandora_?" For fuck's sake, I should've expected that – Colt gave me a weary look with a slight smile, thank god for Mr Colt Cabana.  
"That name sounds familiar, hey it isn't that girl you used to bang is it?" John spoke – that was it. I couldn't even make eye contact with Cassie and Chaleen, there wasn't even any point denying it, if only It was socially acceptable to stab people multiple times then I would get peace.  
"Yes _John_. Except she's not just some chick that I bang, she's my girlfriend, and I love her." This seemed to raise a few sniggers, which only seemed to anger me more – when they saw I wasn't joking everyone seemed to have quietened down, except my two sisters who seemed to have been seething.  
"You mean to say – you took advantage of a poor defenceless girl and then laughed about it with your Neanderthal friends – are you fucking kidding me!?" Chez was the least violent on the trio, but that was a complete contradiction seeing as she began to throw anything she could land her eyes on, directly at me.  
"Chez, please just calm down," Colt and Cassie held her down while I backed away, shying like the coward I was.  
"Chez, please listen to me – "  
"Fuck. You!" She shoved past me, racing up the stairs, a few seconds later I heard a door slam – this was fucking great. I couldn't have felt more shittier, I was on the verge of exploding or punching someone in the face, beating someone to a pulp…  
"Phil, what happened? Why did …"  
"You told everyone she was a loser, she was worthless, pathetic human being, how could you-"  
"YOU DON'T THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT!?" Punk calm down. _HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN? _My sisters hate me, my secret was revealed, my friends can't take my relationship seriously, my mom was oblivious to everything and my girlfriend was too scared to even meet anyone and she could be upset for all I know yet here I was listening to crap I deserved to here – what was happening? I could've sworn I was starting to get a migraine, starting to feel dizzy and light headed…  
"Phil, are you okay?" My head whipped round, I knew that voice – there was only one person in this house that had a British accent.  
"Panda, what are you doing down here?" I couldn't help but look back at the rest of my friends who seemed to have suddenly shied away, I couldn't help but roll my eyes, the fucking nerve of these guys, all one for except Colt.  
"I heard shouting and screaming, I wanted to see if you were okay," she peaked up behind my shoulder, a worried look was etched all over her face – my heart stung with guilt. She was feeling incredibly uncomfortable, but she was here already, I could not help but smile at the concern she showed for me.  
"I'm fine," I wasn't. It was a fucking lie – I wanted to cry, I never did, don't even remember the last time I did. Coming to Chicago was the worst decision I had made in a long time.  
"Pandora?" I turned back around to see who said her name, Pandora seemed to be clueless just as I was, that was until we realised it came from the other side, swivelling back round I felt Pandora's entire body tense and freeze, her breathing had hitched and her eyes had widened.  
It was Chaleen.


	22. Chapter 22

**another chapter for you to read, just had 3 exams today and thought i'd write this chapter to relax, i literally think every chapter is so shit but Think2Much, Emmettluver2010 and ILoveAnime89 are so cute, so thank you for reviewing my last chapter - i just need to think of some good storylines idek where to start or begin, I'm just going with he flow. So please enjoy this, sorry for any mistakes I have made, and don't forget to review!**

"I heard screaming," she squeaked, as she took note that I was now here, she looked around avoiding mine and Pandora's gazes, she left before I could say anything, causing a familiar sinking feeling to return.  
"Hello Pandora," both of us turned back around to be met by a Mr Colt Cabana. "I've heard a lot about you, I'm Colt." He had his hand outstretched and Pandora willingly took it, smiling sheepishly at my best bud.  
"Hello Colt, I hope they're all erm … good things?" I hoped so too, seeing as I didn't remember ever bitching to Colt about Pandora, only to let out my frustrations or advice, in which Colt never gave me any.  
"Of course, but I could always show you the text messages," he waggled his eyebrows, pulling out his IPhone, _he wouldn't  
_"Colt, I wouldn't do that if I were you," I growled trying to reach for the phone, he was considerably taller and like a 5 year old he held it above my head – well this was embarrassing, and as if that wasn't bad enough Pandora was giggling at the both of us right beside me.  
"You're such an asshole you know that," I gritted my teeth, punching him in the rib.  
"Okay Mr Best In The World, you win," relief washed over me but I knew Pandora was still curious as to what me and Colt were talking about, and knowing Pandora she wasn't one for letting go.  
My attention was drawn to the guys and gals standing in the back, even though I respected a lot of them and were probably the only people I could tolerate, the group were missing a significant member, I wasn't even going to ask where _Lita _was, but it still didn't look right. She was still my friend, and truth be told I missed her. The group still looked extremely cautious to meet her, each one of them had heard my ridiculous rants about Pandora and each one of them were there at the Par Per View.  
"Guys, come meet Pandora," I beckoned them all over, and I was glad to see that Nat had come, if not Lita. Every single person was apprehensive, but I reminded myself – this was what I was like when I first acknowledged my feelings for Pandora, and confronted her about them. I knew Pandora was feeling exactly the same, surprisingly she shook everybody's hand willingly, greeting them and even smiling.

"Chaleen will come around, that reminds me, I need to go see Chez," I assured her once everyone had gone out to have lunch, Colt stayed and decided on talking to Chez.  
"It's really nice meeting you Pandora, you know Phil had never brought a girl home," Cassie piped up – my only sane sister who made any effort to connect with Pandora – she _was_ the sensible one and was one of the few people that put up my shit when I was in Pandora hating mode. Pandora was silent as she lay lounged on the coach – because it was Chicago and because it was just my luck – it had started to rain.  
"Phil, can we go see Chloe, if you don't mind?" That was probably a good idea, seeing as Pandora was feeling pretty out of place here.  
"Cassie, it was really nice meeting you, hopefully we can meet up soon?" This was my cue to leave as I gave them some time to say goodbye. I sprinted up the stairs, Chez's room was bolted shut, instead of going in I told Colt we were leaving, Chaleen's room also remained closed – and god knows where my mom had gone to. I grabbed my bags and left without notifying them – I guess I deserved it, but they were being stubborn, if they wanted me, they'd know where to find me.  
When I came back down, I saw Cassie and Pandora were in an embrace – well there's something I wasn't hoping to see. It warmed my heart, she really needed that hug – _well done kiddo. _

_Pandora's POV  
_"Well, that could've gone worse," Phil broke the silence – I suggested and hoped we could just stay at Phil's house, I would've felt more comfortable and quite frankly, I knew where I wasn't wanted. I liked Cassie and Chez's mom, a lot – perhaps Chez was just angry at Phil and not me and god knows about Chaleen. The hard part over, I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that Chaleen didn't apologize to me – even Josh, Nat and the rest of the guys apologised for even getting sucked into Phil's lies, and then again Phil apologised a thousand times more after them. It was overwhelming, and quite frankly pretty emotional since all of them greeted me with open arms, after Phil told them to come over of course.  
"I was scared your sister would rip my head off," I laughed bitterly, how ironic a pro-wrestler like me scared of a girl 5 years younger than me and not to mention smaller.  
"The RIOT girl, scared of little ol' Chaleen? Don't worry about her, she'll come around, apologise for being a stubborn bitch like I did," Phil rubbed my back, soothing me as I began to unwind in the car. I turned to look at Phil who flashed me a cheeky grin, _Phil in nothing but that cheeky grin. _This gave me an idea -  
I turned to look at crotch, inching closer I knew he had nowhere to go, god bless seat belts - his stubble was only visible, but I knew he was laughing to himself, trying to keep a straight face as well, I turned back to realise I was face to face with his zipper, I didn't know what came over me but I took the opportunity – by unbuttoning & unzipping his jeans, then letting my hand slip inside, feeling the smooth bump. I heard Phil moan quietly, quite a few times but it was then followed by a little chuckle, being as gentle as I could, I felt the bump growing just beneath my hands.  
"Pandora, you're such a fucking tease," I could feel his stare on me, I was waiting for him to say something. I turned to look back at him, laughing at how cute he was, did he think that I was just going to stop?  
I let my hand slip back into his pants, the bulge had grown to a bigger size, with no hesitation, I grabbed his smooth penis between my hand, and began stroking it, gently up and down, gradually getting faster in speed, then slowing down.  
"Oh my fucking god."  
Firming my grip, I began playing with it again, stroking it, rubbing it properly, I concentrated now my at the tip, my fingers wrapped around it firmly, I moved up and down again, getting faster, and faster, making Phil moan, I could even feel his breaths reaching through my hair. His eyes were literally upside down as his breathing grew harder and faster, his dick getting harder also. Phil was practically holding his breath every 5 seconds, both his hands clutching the steering wheel a little too tightly. He was trying to keep his eyes open, trying to focus on the road, if it wasn't for Harry's driving in front of him, he would've let it crash one way or another.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he moaned, whispering fast. The pleasure grew even more immensely inside of him, this lower stomach spazing and squirming in his seat. His penis getting harder in my hand, I just couldn't help but tease him, I tickled it up and down with my fingertips, until he finally cracked, "ARGH! OH MY – FUCKING – GOD!"  
I listened, and stopped, yet it was still in my grasp, he began inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to get it back to normal, it didn't seem to be working. I went back to stroking it again, from the end to the very tip, back to the bottom and to the top, while gently rubbing his testicles. He had practically given up on the moans, letting the out loudly and heavily, which seemed to be turning me on a little, I could feel his heart pace beating incredibly fast, as well as his stomach, and every once in a while, it would just stop moving fast just for a few seconds, so he could hold his breath in, letting even more louder moans out.  
I had been stroking slowly and gently, but I hurried my hand up and down, faster and faster, he really couldn't keep in those moaning screams, I had to hold back my laughter. There was no I could think about possibly stopping. It was certainly too late to stop.  
"Tis-s-sues.." he managed to let out with a few more moans, pointing at the box with a quivering hand, waiting for the moment I outstretched my free hand to get them. The car began swerving, from one side to the other, halting at some point, which meant that he wasn't going to last long. My hand was quickening in pace, faster than ever before, with a firm stroke. Gently pressing upwards I waited, knowing the pleasure would last longer.  
Suddenly I felt myself swaying sideways hitting my head on the dashboard, Phil had hit the brakes. I had the tissues in my hand, ready in place, with a few more strokes I finally heard Phil letting out one final load moan. Waiting for the creamy liquid to absorb into the tissue that rushed out ever so quickly, he began catching his breath back to normal. I made sure that it had all come out before I finally slipped my hand back out. I sat back in my seat , unravelled the window putting the tissues into the box and threw it out the window.  
Smiling I asked, "You okay?"  
Grabbing hold of my neck, he pulled me forward, gently pressing his lips against mine, slipping his tongue and stroking mine delicately. "I'm going to marry you one day."

__"Did Colt tell you about him and Chloe? Because he didn't tell me."  
"No he didn't, and I never want to see Colt's BARE ASS AGAIN!"  
"I swear we left before them."  
"Yes, but we were slightly s_ide-tracked_ remember." Just as we got inside Phil's house – we had come face to face, or rather, butt to butt with Colt and Chloe on Phil's coach. We were residing in Phil's bedroom – I noticed it was impeccably neat – well he' never really home and has never really had anyone to share it with. I noticed a couple of ROH and ECW certificates, various trophies and other wrestling posters, aside from his other horror film posters and signed music posters. A lot like his room back at Chez's mom's place except a lot more tidier.  
"Yeah okay we're decent now!" Colt called out, I turned to Punk who gave me a smirk – he owed me an orgasm, but he was definitely going to make me pay for it. We made our way out, and I was impressed, they had cleaned up pretty nice _and _they were now fully clothed. The both of us sat down, on the verge of laughter as we stared at the two friends sitting in front of us, squirming with embarrassment.  
"So, when did this happen?" Colt turned to Chloe who instantly turned to look at him, when they both both grinned.  
"Well, Punk ol' buddy ol' pal forgot to mention that Chloe here was going to stay, so one night when I was coming home from the 5 dollar wrestling show I happened to see your good friend dancing around in her underwear - "  
"You were dancing around in your _underwear ? _Are you being serious, in _my house_?" I couldn't help but stifle a giggle, Chloe is such a retard – but this was extremely typical of her.  
"He was still in his wrestling gear, you know, all hot and sweaty, there was just this incredible sexual tension and - "  
"You can imagine what went on from there," Colt winked at Chloe, which suddenly made me squirm – it was beyond adorable.  
"So what do you call this, whatever it is?" Phil spoke, pointing his finger between the two love makers.  
"Oh it's casual you know, probably one of the reasons I rushed over here, I just knew I wouldn't get a chance while you were here, I was behind you the entire time and I didn't think I would make it, and then I saw you turning a corner, I don't know what happened but I took my chance," Colt explained to Phil, who was oblivious to Chloe's face, her face completely changed a slight frown, her brows furrowing. I seemed to be the only one who saw her sudden mood change, clearly this wasn't a simple fuck for her, I was no stranger to this – I was definitely going to have words with her later. She had suddenly caught me gazing at her, and flashed me a smile -  
Trying to change the subject "So what happened with Chez?"  
"Well, let's just say _you _have nothing to be worried about, but your guy over here has some serious ass kissing to do," great so I had become divide between Phil and his family, whatever Cassie said, or Colt, or Chez's mom – I was the sole reason on why Phil was having problems with his family at the moment.  
"She's being a selfish, inconsiderate – "  
"Phil, you're going to have to talk to her at some point, look let's just forget about it for now, order some pizza, watch a movie. I don't know," I got up, searching around for the place. It literally was so incredibly, I never really got a chance to take a closer look since when we walked in, well you know the story.  
"I'll be in my room," Chloe got up, while I still stood with a phone in my hand, if I was being honest I was still taking in the surroundings of the house, as well as what Colt just told me. When she left the room, I threw the phone to Phil who caught it effortlessly.  
"Vegetarian Hot for me and Chloe, thanks babe!" I pecked him on the cheek and followed for Chloe, I guess I wasn't the only one with problems.  
"Hey Chlo, not going to give me a hug?" She turned towards me, flashing me a million dollar smile, I knew how fake it was and it was killing me inside, I didn't know for sure if she was going through the same thing I was, since Colt didn't seem like the guy Phil once was. She pulled me in for a hug, and wrapper her arms around me, a little too long that I imagined, but she needed it.  
I decided to just be straight, "It's not just casual, is it?" She immediately pulled away, an expressionless face staring back until she blinked a couple of times, whispering the two lettered word. "No."  
"Honey, you've only just met the guy – you still have your hip, new cool life in Chicago, girls like us have never toured the world, going to places like this – don't let a douche like Colt, or a sweet guy like Colt let you feel down like this. You're not worth it. If you don't _want _a causal relationship with Colt, you need to talk about this with him, if you think he'll understand then you're great. If he doesn't, then screw him! How many times, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Like 14?"  
"14! You slut" I couldn't hold back the laughter, I guess we were both sex pests.  
"Don't sweat about Colt, I'm really sure he'll come around," I assured her, Chloe was an exceptional girl and according to previous events, men usually did realise what was good for them, and I hoped that Colt would realise this sooner, before it become too late.  
"Well, it's Colt's birthday this week, I'm guessing if Phil can make it, you'll come too right? I'm going to need help, and – "  
"Chloe of course, just try and avoid him, you know, sleeping with him will only complicate things more." I was going to do everything I could for Chloe, she deserved so much and this thing she had with Colt was not helping at all, I realised why Kaitlyn always got so annoyed with me.  
"So, what were you and Colt talking about Chez, I mean who's Chez? What's going on?"


	23. Chapter 23

**another update, when i should've been doing revision, guys i'm really not sure about this chapter because it;s focusing on Chloe/Colt relationship that I want to build within this story - it won't be so focused but i just thought this chapter would start things off, i am aware that it;s really similar to Punk/Pandora's story but i assure you i have new things coming up, sorry if you're not enjoying this so, yano don't forget to review lovelies :))))))**

_Chloe's POV_  
"Wow. And I thought I had it bad, I mean – at least Colt stays with me sometimes, we watch a movie, catch up on drama and what not," It was so strange, seeing someone I admired, someone who didn't seem to have any problems with her life, see that in fact it was the complete opposite. Sure she was with Phil now, and sure she was fine on the WWE as the Diva's champion but I was seriously worried. Who did she, who was there for her when she was going through this time?  
"So, what about Ted, do you reckon you'll ever speak to him?" He seemed like such a down to earth guy, someone who genuinely meant something to Pandora, regardless of what happened that night on Daniel Bryan's party, I probably wasn't as stubborn as Pandora, yet here she was with Punk.  
"I don't know, I don't know how Phil would feel about that – I mean, even before we were together he was a great friend, I know I'll never go back to how we were before. I know Phil doesn't own or control me, he's changed really – it's just, I know it would complicate things."  
"So no one on the roster knows huh?" That was something I knew wouldn't sit well with Punk, even if I didn't know him – they had declared their love for each other, yet here Pandora was keeping it quiet so no one wanted to find out.  
"I don't want people liking me _just _ because I'm Phil's friend, it'll be awkward if we ever went out and I don't know if I can deal with that, some of the people are arseholes."  
"It sounds like Punk really fell for you." It sounded almost fairy tale like, Pandora deserved this, but somehow I felt like I deserved it too, I didn't know if it was just me being selfish of them actually being in a relationship or if I should just be grateful for what I had.

_Punk's POV  
_"Just casual huh?" Colt was extremely clever in some aspects, but I guess when it came to women, he was completely clueless, I'm just glad that Pandora went after the poor girl, and people said I was an asshole.  
"Yeah, I mean she's hot and everything but I don't know if I could take her out on a date. She's kinda like one of the guys I mean, after we have sex she's just, I don't really feel anything. I've tried, but …I just don't think she's my type."  
"But don't you guys have sex like all the time, I mean dude trust me, I've been there, I know what it's like, this doesn't end well if you're just stringing her along," He really was a clueless fuck sometimes.  
"Punk chill out, we're just having sex, it's nothing more." By this point, Colt was totally oblivious to the fact that Pandora and Chloe had now returned, yet here he was still babbling about how Chloe isn't right for him.  
"So, erm Colt you wanna go to a ball game tomorrow?" I quickly changed the subject as I saw Chloe and Pandora stride across the room.  
"Pizza here Punk?" Chloe was a damn good actor seeing as I knew she had heard our conversation.  
"I ordered it 15 minutes ago so it should be – " Knock at the door as if right on queue.  
"I'll pay, seeing as you all had to see me naked which I'm sure is _very _unattractive," I turned to Pandora who gave me a look, this girl seriously downgraded herself, it got me wondering – Chloe is basically going through what Pandora went through, Colt wasn't an asshole like I was, or maybe he was and they were both hiding it really well; nevertheless it was bad knowing I had caused so much pain, but somehow, it was 10 times worse seeing it played out in front of me.  
"Sometimes, I really love being a vegetarian, god this meat feast pizza stinks!"  
"Smell the meat! Smell .." Yeah I was a total asshole, and I knew it – Pandora hated meat, and it was hilarious watching her squirm.  
"Just stop please, before I vomit all over you – come on Punker's put a film on!" Sometime gory to watch while myself and Colt ate meat, slightly sadistic, perhaps – Pandora did always referred to me as a sociopath.  
"It's Texas Chainsaw tonight guys!"  
"You know I hate horror movies Punk!" Colt called out behind me, quite frankly I didn't give a shit, I usually loved making people who hate horror films watch a horror film, squirming and screaming at someone being stabbed or a ghost girl popping out of you, priceless.  
"My house, my choice, besides you're beautiful Chloe here paid for _our _pizza, so unless you don't want free pizza, you are free to leave."  
"I swear you're an even bigger asshole every time you come back, AND you're the worst hostess, ever."

Pandora was sound asleep on the coach, as was Colt – Pandora's snores were soft against my chest, she lay down her feet in Chloe's lap as she sat at the end of the coach – Colt resided on his own in an armchair next to me, he wasn't moving any time soon.  
"Hey Chlo, you're still awake right?"  
"Are you kidding? Texas Chainsaw is brilliant, I'd never miss this! I'm surprised Pandora's asleep, she used to love this when we were kids, we used to sneak into the cinema's and watch all these 18 movies."  
"18?"  
"Similar to R-rated."  
"I see," there was no easy way of doing this, and I had no idea how I was going to approach her with the idea, "So about Colt…"  
"Punk, it's fine. I've talked to Chloe – I know you of all people know about this, you should count yourself really lucky because I was this close to cutting you up like this bloody pizza! Regardless – Pandora and you are smitten, you both seem to be fine with it, therefore so am I. I don't know what me and Colt share, and I'm just not going to think too much about it."  
"Are you sure? I mean, I have talked to him so - "  
"Seriously Punk, don't sweat it. Oh my God! That chainsaw just went right through her!" Her eyes had grown wide and she had inched closer towards the TV.  
"So Pandora told you about us huh?"  
"I was persistent, yes." This girl was definitely Pandora's twin.  
"I can only imagine. By the way, I haven't thanked you for taking care of my house, not messy at all, you're a very good house sitter. How's the new job going?"  
"It's great! I love helping people get into shape, I love keeping active and I love ordering people around – "  
"You know, WWE are always looking for personal trainers, I know Pandora and I would really like it if you were with us, or something." Maybe it would do the girl some good, getting away from Chicago for a couple of months. God knows if she ever planned on going back to England, I'd probably have to ask her about it… "I'm guessing you're coming out tomorrow, for Colt's birthday right?" She gave me a look, staring at me for quite a bit, I could tell she was considering my generous offer to come travel with us, or whether she actually wanted to come out with us tomorrow night.  
"Yeah, Pandora informed me. I guess I have nothing better to do right?"

_Pandora's POV  
_Somehow I had moved from the coach and into Punk's bed, I also noticed that someone had taken the liberty to change my clothes, leaving me in a In Punk We Trust t-shirt and my panties, _oh Punk you smooth cat. _I turned my head to see the straight edge superstar soundlessly asleep. I thought it would be best to leave him, and not wake up – all I could remember was watching glimpses of Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Colt was there, Chloe was there, and Phil too. Then I was instantly reminded on the reason why we were here, Chaleen and Chez wanted nothing more to do with me or Phil; and after tomorrow we'd be gone after Chicago, back to the WWE and back to the Paige storyline I seriously didn't want to be a part of.  
After pulling on a pair of shorts I hurried down the stairs, I was still in awe of the place – although it didn't remind me of Phil, or CM Punk, it certainly screamed WWE Champion. It was intricate, beautiful, elegant, even the carpet beneath my feet felt amazing. I noticed Colt snoring lightly, a wrap draped across his body, _I wonder who put that there …_ The pizza boxes were gone and so were the empty Pepsi bottles, I then heard some sort of a rustling noise coming from the kitchen, it was 7:15 am. It was only going to be one person.  
I hadn't gotten the chance to check out the house, including the kitchen, so when I walked in, it was immediately mesmerising. Tube lights hanging from the ceiling, wooden cabinets and granite worktops that were so spotless I could almost make out my face. It was very modern, and within the midst of the new, trendy technology sat Chloe in silence, to left of her lay a coffee mug with a slice of toast, and to her right an envelope, I figured it was just a birthday card for Colt. She looked like she was speaking to herself, muttering under her breath as I noticed her gaze landing on the gift that lay beside her.  
"Morning Chlo Bo," her head rose up turning her gaze towards me, smiling sleepily she grinned, "Morning Panda."  
"You're up early," I grabbed the coffee pot next to her, helping myself to some coffee.  
"Going to work hunny," she replied, yawning into her mug. "But before you explode, I'll be back by 4 o'clock – so you can doll me up, seeing as you're the expert in dolling people up." I still wasn't comfortable applying make-up on myself, let alone helping other people, Phil had repeatedly asked me what had actually happened, he knew the answer, yet he still asked me why I had changed my appearance, from sneakers to heels, from baggy t-shirts to tight dresses – I had no reason to go back to my old ways, I somehow felt more comfortable wearing a mask of make-up. No one appreciated more, no one wanted to know me before … I had become _superficial_? If I thought about it, Phil didn't really know much about me, he knew my extreme music tastes ranged from System of a Down, MSI, Motorhead, did he know I liked comic books? Did he know my favourite book? My favourite film? Did he know I loved corn on the cob and hated sweet corn? Did he know I liked graphic novels, and my favourite video game was Spyro?  
"Panda? You okay there hun? Listen, I've got to go to work, I'll see you later though yeah?" Chloe downed the remains of her coffee and came toddling towards me, she wrapped her arms around me and scurried away with the envelope in her hand. After I had made coffee for me, Colt and Phil – I went back into the living room, and placed the cup next to the envelope that lay, just screaming "open me."

We got home at around half 4 – Phil had treated Colt and me to a game of baseball, and might I add it was completely dry and the seats were amazing. Colt hadn't opened Chloe's envelope for him, I was eager to what Chloe had written in, knowing her she would've kept it simple and not mentioned anything about how she felt or what she was feeling. She was extremely stubborn and was very good at keeping feelings to herself, a lot like Phil – prying her open, trying to make one of them open up was an even bigger task.  
Putting that aside, the game was really good, considering it was my first ball game, I understood the rules quite well, it really set the mood for tonight and I couldn't wait to doll Chloe up. The night club scene wasn't really for me or Phil I admit, but it was Colt's birthday, and if anyone knew him better, it was Phil – so, he treated himself, and us to going out that night. Phil and I decided on hitting the cinema's later – there was nothing like a midnight movie to end a perfect night.  
Phil and Colt were ready within minutes, so they left us to get ready while they visited Colt's family. Chloe was already home since I heard a shower running in the silence of Phil's beautiful home.  
"Chloe, do you know what you're wearing tonight?" I called out as soon as I heard the shower stop. "Erm, I don't really know, I'm not sure if I have anything appropriate, so I'm not sure if I should go – "  
"Oh no missy! Look, I have a dress, and I have heels that will make your feet hurt but _you shall go to the ball!_" Yeah, maybe I was getting to carried away. I picked out a black little number for me, sleeveless that hugged my curves while for Chloe, a cap sleeved sequined short red dress, it was backless and the front was subtle, but still flirtatious. Chloe's make-up wasn't hard to do, since her skin was perfect, clear of blemishes and pimples, I gave her a simple set of red stiletto's and had twisted her hair into a messy curly bun, I kept mine straight to the side and also left my make-up quite subtle. When I was satisfied, I turned to look at Chloe – and she was a fucking knock out. If this didn't wake up Colt, I didn't know what, I was almost sure I had to make sure Phil wasn't eyeing up my best friend.  
And as if right on queue I heard Phil's ringing voice echoing upstairs, _show time! _I always loved surprising Phil with new outfits, that I was sure he appreciated, but tonight wasn't my night, tonight it was mine and Phil's turn to match make.  
I stepped carefully down the stairs, making sure I didn't trip over, or fall over my two left feet, the heels were pretty high, but I was sued to them, as for Chloe, god knows how she was going to survive. If it wasn't her Sketcher's it was a pair of comfortable flats, and if not flats a pair of Uggs. Phil had his back turned, but at the sound of my heels clicking against the hard woodened floor, he finally turned around and took in what he was seeing.  
"I missed you," a grin appearing on my face as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. His eyes were still wide, I was just curious as to what his reaction was going to be when he saw Chloe.  
"I missed you too," Phil combed his fingers through my hair, and pressed a husky kiss on my lips, I immediately reciprocated feeling Phil's hands travelling, placing them on my hips. He let go, his breathing hitched as his eyes trailed upwards, and then finally onto my face. His stare was dark, even though he had his ridiculous smirk etched across his face, it almost made me feel self-conscious.  
"So, erm where's Colt?" At the mention of his name, Phil broke his gaze, a slight look of unease had washed over, his body had tensed and I had absolutely no idea what to expect.  
"He's just gone into the kitchen, except ... he's not alone." Wait, what? Did Phil mean, what I thought he meant? No, for fuck's sake, Colt what are you doing?! Just as I was about to question him, I heard an almost, nasal, brittle like laugh, I turned to see what was making all that noise – a woman who had her entire body draped over Colt, her bleached blonde hair straightened so much I didn't even want to think how damaged it might be , her make-up was not bad, but the tan I might add, was horrific. The dress was a tiny little purple tube, her breasts were perfectly round, and her legs literally never seemed to end. Colt looked slightly drunk and when I turned to look at Phil he just rolled his eyes, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened while we were getting ready, but the sudden noise of heels clicking against the stairs echoed throughout the house, _Chloe please, for some reason just go back upstairs. _  
"Pandora, you forgot your … _purse_," her eyes darted from me, to Colt who was too busy giggling with purple tube girl, my blood began to boil, but I knew Chloe had no choice but to stay down, she was already dressed, and her only intentions tonight were to tell Colt that she had a crush on him, maybe even more than that. Chloe never left her gaze that settled on the blonde and Colt's arms that were so tightly wrapped around her petite body.  
There was immediate silence, and still Colt was oblivious to Chloe's appearance, I noticed Phil giving her a thumbs up, but pressed his lips to my cheek after he saw I noticed, honestly I didn't mind, she looked freaking hot. After a few gruelling minutes of silence I heard Chloe's voice, quivering slightly, "Happy Birthday Colt! So, erm, did you get my envelope?"  
The bastard didn't even look at her when he answered, "Erm the one that was on the coffee table? I didn't know it was for me, I mean it said your name so…"  
"Well, erm," I searched around for it, and noticed the familiar white paper floating on the coffee table, I handed it to Chloe who then handed it Colt, "Promise me you'll open it, in the morning, or something." Colt took the envelope off of her, folding it roughly and stuffing it into his jeans pocket. His eyes still hadn't turned towards Chloe, the worst thing was I knew it was ten times worse than it already looked, I knew how she felt, and Phil seemed to have noticed the tension within the room, although Colt and purple tube didn't know anything about it.  
It was now Phil's time to speak, "Let's hit the club guys."

We made our way into the awfully noisy club, Phil had taken the liberty to book us a personal booth, a waitress had located it. The 5 of us ordered drinks, to my surprise Colt and his little friend made their way onto the dancefloor. I could tell Chloe was reassuring herself that she was fine in the booth, occasionally she would look over at the drunk pair, and sinking feeling appeared in my chest. I admit, I wasn't having a great time, neither was Phil and neither was Chloe. I had a feeling that she was just going to drink her worries away, and that's exactly what me and Phil could see, it was cocktail after beer after spirit after whiskey. She started drinking the pure vodka when she noticed Colt touching purple tube dress under her dress, and then started kissing her in the dance floor, it was pretty slobbery and a lot of tongue was noticeable – I just hoped Colt wasn't like this with Chloe, because quite frankly it was pretty disgusting.  
"Chloe, please stop doing this to yourself, come on. Let's get out of her," I got up and so did Phil, Colt was having a _brilliant _birthday and we could clearly see it.  
"He's going home with her anyway, Jesus you could've told me he was a man slag Phil," she laughed bitterly, it made me feel apprehensive and she looked extremely nervous.  
"I honestly didn't know, but this doesn't surprise me," that didn't seem to settle well with Chloe it turned out to be a pretty crap night, and even crappier week to top It off, I still hoped our plan to hit the cinema's was still on, because I was in serious need of something entertaining to watch.  
"Hey Punk, do you the WWE need a personal trainer, if your invitation is still available, I wouldn't mind getting out of here for a couple of months."


	24. Chapter 24

**right guys I had an english exam today, and i have another on thursday and tbh I didn't even want to think about the english exam i have on thursday and decided to write you guys another chapter. I really wish you guys would tell me if you liked the chapter or not, feel like i'm going nowhere with this. Alright enough of my moaning, I really like the Colt/Chloe story i've got going on, way better than what I have with Phil and Pandora, but you know, I just hope you guys still like the chapter, I tried balancing out things this time. Don't forget to review, love me, sorry if the next chapter takes too long, oh and don't worry I haven't forgot my other stories, I just love this one too much! I'll be posting soon don't cry!**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I asked, Chloe lay huddled on the coach, the girl was extremely hung over, and I honestly couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She didn't want to come with me and Phil to the cinema, and had made her way to a pub where she drank and drank and drank, god knows when she came home, but me and Phil planned on scolding her, until we saw the state she was in when she stumbled in at 2:30am.

"I can't just leave, I _just_ made a living here. I can't just leave when the going gets tough. Plus I have clients all this week. I have one today at 4:30 and he's actually coming over so either you guys need to get a move on or …" I mean I don't know what I was thinking. Colt just isn't that guy that you can have a relationship with, he's the guy you sleep with to get over other guys, the rebound.  
"Honey, make sure you take the paracetamol and have some orange juice, talk about Shaun of the Dead," Phil spoke, handing her a glass full of orange juice, Chloe glared up at him scowling, I could swear there was somewhat of a growl.  
"Real charming Punk, thanks." We were all suited a booted, and it was a shame to leave Chloe in such a state, to be fair I couldn't wait to go back and wrestle, I didn't exactly have the best time getting to know Phil's, which seemed to really upset him since he had a great time with mine. I had to constantly remind him that it would be another 2 years until he got to meet them again, unlike him this didn't bother me as such. _They'll come around _he says, which I can only hope – I didn't expect them to welcome me with open arms, what was I really expecting, let's be honest?

"We'll send tickets for Summerslam okay? Bring whoever you want." The both of us gave her a hug and headed out – I had grown to love Chicago, it seemed homely and even though Phil's home wasn't his _home _home – it felt amazing just spending time with him, in it.  
"Are you going to say goodbye to Colt?" I asked intrigued, wondering if I should give him an earful about how much of an ass he was being last night.

"Na, he'll get over it. Besides, I'm sure we'll be seeing him soon." Phil smirked, I had no idea what he meant by that, and I didn't exactly know what to make of it. Instead, we made our way towards the airport in silence, Phil had a private jet waiting for us, however we noticed a group of huddled paparazzi huddling around the airport, camera's at the ready, camcorder already on record.  
"Did someone tip them off?" I didn't know what I was more scared for – either people finding out about us, or the paparazzi turning our car upside down. I wasn't exactly popular, but by jebus CM Punk was the underdog of the company. I certainly didn't know how to deal with it, god knows how Phil did.  
"I don't think so. No, I'm certain, they're probably not for us," that seemed to settle with me, up until I heard someone scream, "CM PUNK!" Phil groaned loudly, while I couldn't hold back my laughter – this was just typical, and exactly what we needed.  
"I just wish they would fuck off, it's 6:30am – what could be so fucking impo - "  
"CM PUNK! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE DATING PANDORA BAILEY? MR PUNK!"  
"No _fucking _comment!" Oh my god – how do they know that, why do they know that?! I turned to Phil horrified, he sensed my fear and held my hand in attempt to calm me down.  
"Hunnie, it's alright. Just ignore them, I don't know what happened, Pandora it's okay." We had reached the entrance and we were on route to border the plane, I was still shaking, thank god for the security who banned the paparazzi who were going to stalk us through the back. I didn't know if I could deal with it, I probably would've ended up exploding into a fit of rage or burst into tears, depending on who pushes my buttons.

"I just don't understand – how they found out – how they know? We were so careful …" We were finally inside, an air hostess was waiting for us ready to go through the safety regulations – yet all I could thinking about what was happening, and why it was happening.  
"_There are 8 emergency exits, two doors of the rear of the cabin – "_ Someone must have tipped them off, who could it be? Who would sabotage mine and Phil's relationship. _Sabotage? Get over yourself, you're forgetting who Phil is - CM fucking Punk, somebody was probably stalking him, don't blame yourself and especially don't blame him. _  
"If you would please switch off any electrical devices and fasten your seatbelts, thank you," she exited, leaving me and Phil alone. I felt his stare bore into me, while I began chewing my nails off, nibbling as if they were my last meal. This didn't seem to mind Phil one bit, and for some strange reason I was angered by this, he was sat there, so cool, calm and collected. I was doing everything to avoid his gaze until his voice popped me out of my trance.

"What exactly are you upset about? Don't shut me out, I want to know. I need to know what to do, to make things right." I sighed, damn him for being so perfect, I turned to look at him, his brows furrowed yet there was hurt in his eyes.  
"I don't know how I feel, about people knowing yet. I guarantee you I want people to know, it's just I guess it's too late. I just loved the two of us, together and the fact that group of paparazzi's just sort of bombarded us like that – it was overwhelming. I'm not upset at you, or I guess it was better now than later." He motioned me to sit in his lap, and I complied – I snuggled against his chest, a familiar smell wafting through my nose. It was comforting and soothing – it was almost as if I didn't want this plane journey to end – just me and Phil 1000 of feet in the air. It was serenity.

"You're not going to like this, but – I googled our names. Somebody took photos of us last night – you're going to really hate me, but when I nibbled on your ear and kissed your neck while Chloe went into the bathroom, someone was watching us. Pandora, I love you and you know that, that's never going to change. Just remember, what we have – it's for life. It's always going to be, me and you. No one else. I am proud that you're my girlfriend. I'll never understand why you binned those band tee's and died your hair this way because you were always perfect to me. You are, and always be stunning to me in my eyes. My beautiful girlfriend." Wow. If I felt like crying before, I certainly felt tears welling in my eyes now – breath had literally escaped from my lips and I didn't know how else to respond, except by crashing my lips to his. His 4 day stubble scratched against my cheeks, making me giggle against his lips.  
"You're a fucking smooth talker you know that?"  
"So I've been told," he smirked, as if my instinct I bit his lip ring, causing a moan like growl to escape from his now plump lips.  
Letting go he sensed that I was still tense, he began circling his thumb around my back, soothing and releasing any stress that I was now currently feeling.

"Phil, I really don't mean to sound like a pussy, but something's still worrying me, I don't know what. I can just imagine what everyone's going to say when we get back and – "  
"Fuck them! If they can't appreciate you then quite frankly I don't need them, we don't need them. You honestly have nothing to worry about because as long as I'm around, no one is going to fucking touch you."

Why did I insist on picking up random women – I usually, mostly always regretted it, however much I loved the sex, it was never worth it. Mostly because I couldn't be bothered with the awkwardness of the morning after, my neighbour always let me crash at his and I'd wait until the whoever I picked up left – I was a fucking asshole, people told me all the time but a guy gets lonely. Punk was my best friend, and without sounding like I had a crush on him, I knew why women found his attractive, he had that bad boy thing going on, the lip ring, the tattoo's, his hair was usually always great. There was nothing for me, I was burly, who was I kidding I was overweight, but I loved food so who gives a crap? My sideburns were like women repellents and I didn't exactly have a million dollar smile. There was never any point having a relationship since I was constantly wrestling on the road or in Chicago and I would come home so late, there just wouldn't be any time for a woman. Could you blame me for my promiscuity?

Back to my neighbour, since he wasn't in, there was no point in even trying to escape and to hide into somebody else's place – I was stuck with a woman who was still sound asleep in my bed. I was already up and decided on picking up the clothes the both of us so carelessly tore off of ourselves the night before. Out in the hall lay a trail of clothes, it was great night in my opinion, I hated the fact that I picked up women this way, but my birthday ended with a bang. No pun intended. My ma took the liberty to bake me a cake, which I gladly ate off what's her name, Chantelle? Charlie? Charlie. She was a stunning woman, and my god did she look hot yesterday. Her dress, if you could call it that was the first thing I peeled off of her, a smile tugging at my lips as to how much I enjoyed that night. Bits flashed around in my head, seeing Phil, meeting Pandora and talking to Chez, I remember Chloe, and for some strange reason I remember a woman in a red dress. Now she was stunning. My heart was set on taking Charlie home, but that lady in the red dress, if only I could remember her name. It began bugging me when I noticed a while envelope peeping out of my jeans pocket, Chloe gave me this yesterday, I remember. God Colt, you've really got to stop drinking so much. Maybe take on some advice from your buddy Punk, that's a good idea. I dropped the jeans on to floor, the buckled landing with a clang. I was guessing it was just a birthday card, I didn't really expect anything off of her, I mean we met up, we had sex, she was great to play video games with, eat pizza, whatever – I loved meeting up with her, I just never really saw any future with her, like I do with most women.

I ripped the envelope open, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was a picture of a large woman, with an arrow that pointed to it "Colt Cabana" next to it, it said "From one hottie to another" – if anything, this girl was hilarious, I had to hand it to her. I opened it up, another letter falling out, crashing to the floor. Immediately, as if by instinct, the letter that fell to the floor intrigued me more. I picked it up and began to read:

"_To Mr Scott Colton, We have received your tapes and under extreme evaluation we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the development area of World Wrestling Entertainment, where you will be assigned a rookie. On June 21__st__ you will have an appointment with the creative and development team to discuss your gimmick, ring wear, entrance theme and your assigned rookie on the NXT Show and anything else relevant. We were extremely impressed with what you had to offer, especially your time at Ring Of Honour and at Revolution Pro Wrestling. It would be an credit to the WWE if you decide on accepting our offer and attend your appointment at the given time. If for some reason you are unable to attend, then please contact us either by phone or email. Thank You, Yours sincerely, Paul Michael Levesque, HHH"_

The WWE logo should've been my first clue. Euphoria doesn't even describe how I'm feeling. Was this a joke, surely this wasn't real, surely – but that signature was so real! I remember at one point, telling Chloe about how I was so keen on becoming a WWE Superstar, yet I never imagined it happening so soon. No way did she do this. No way did she pull this off. If she was messing around, she was a fucking sick bitch, I turned back to the birthday card that was held in my other hand.

"_Dear Scotty Goldman, You know, I think we really hit it off. With your sexy biceps and your pearl white teeth, you basically swept me off of my feet. No really Colt, you're fucking great, and I really really like you – you've become a part of my life now, and I want to thank you for making me feel so welcome in a place where I didn't even think I could actually survive in. You're so great and I know exactly what you're thinking. The letter's a fake, the letter's a fake – I assure you, they're no, so make sure you turn up at the day they've requested you! I know it's your dream to become a WWE Superstar, and please don't ask me how I actually got you accepted but the point is you did. You were just too much of a pussy to send those tapes and Colt I really hope you don't waste this opportunity because you're so sweet and you've worked so hard, you deserve it man. Hope this is the birthday wish that you want, and if there's anything else, I hope they come true too, Colt you're a babe, don't ever change and don't forget me when you're off wrestling in the big leagues. Lots of love, Chloe XOXO"_

Fuck this. I had to see her. I had to know what she did, how she did this, a 20 something girl who never foot set in the US, suddenly lands me a contract signed to the fucking WWE? Chloe, she is brilliant, I didn't care if there was a woman still sleeping soundlessly in my bed, I grabbed my keys and headed out. I had grown this new sense of respect, admiration towards Chloe – she actually listened to me, when I was babbling on, upset when for the 3rd time, the WWE had turned me down when I sent in a couple of my tapes. Seriously, how the fuck did she pull this off. I was literally shaking with glee and excitement, no one, and I mean no one has ever done something like this before, for me in my life. _This girl seems special to me Colt._ I reached Punk's house, it was wrong of me to be thinking of sex, I know it, everyone knows it, but Chloe was going to get some sweet loving tonight. It's the least she deserved and everything more, how do I repay someone who has basically, just given me my dream? I knocked rapidly on the door, every second that passed made me feel as though I was about to pass out with exhilaration – why hadn't I told Punk yet? Pandora even? I had to call my mom! I rang the doorbell a couple of times until I heard shuffling – and the door flung open, an exasperated looking Chloe, in a sports bra and a pair of shorts, swear lingering off of her forehead, chest, abs and legs. When my perverted mind focused on her face a smile was stitched on her face, yet somehow she looked rather impatient.  
"Is this a bad time?" I spoke, leaning in closer, Chloe smile slightly faded as she baked away, my initial reaction was that she was playing with me, but when I went in for the second time, I was then overly surprised.  
"Actually, it is a bad time I'm – " Just as she was about to finish her sentence an extremely tall man walked behind her – crushing my ego as I apparently began checking him out. Brunette hair that seemed to have been tamed, bright blue eyes and straight teeth, an hint of stubble lingering on his cheeks and neck, pecs, abs, hard core abs, biceps, lean muscular legs, check, check, check and check. The man was fit, and was actually topless. I noticed he too was topless and had his arm wrapped draped over Chloe. Jealousy bubbled inside me as I noticed him take possession over her, as if Chloe was _his_. Fucking asshole.  
"I'm actually with a client, and we were in the middle of a session, erm was it important?" The guy, whoever he was, flashed me a toothy grin, damn those perfect teeth, I didn't want to know how those sessions went, I could barely breath thinking the view that guy was getting when Chloe was in session, that bra might as well not have been on and those shorts might as well be undies. I was really going to regret ever calling Chloe one of the guys because right now I just wanted to shove her against the wall and kick that scumbag out of Phil's house.  
Swallowing what very little pride I had, I made up some lousy excuse telling her I'd call her tomorrow, any sense of happiness, joy, euphoria, excitement I gained from the WWE contract I received, had evaporated. Chloe said her goodbyes and shut the door in my face, just as I felt my heart beginning to sink, it began to rain. Hard and Heavy.


	25. Chapter 25

**new chapter, i have 7 exams left but at the moment I have a weeks off! enjoy this chapter I wrote on my first day off ehehe :) hope you like it and don't forget to review lovelies :))))))))**

Both Phil and I tried to avoid everyone, at all costs. However, that soon backfired when questions had begun flying, left right and centre. "_What happened?" "When did this happen?" "Why?" "I thought he hated you?" _I was perfectly aware of all of those things, and yet I wanted nothing more than to just shut everybody out. Phil wasn't having the greatest of times coming back – no one dared say anything to Phil's face, but I heard what the guys said, when Phil wasn't around, and whenever I was around, they'd try and whisper for my benefit.  
_What does Phil see in her, he had a great bombshell Amy Dumas, whatever happened to her. _Some of Phi's friends had befriended me, but I would still hear some of the superstars sniggering. Bryan, Cena and Orton were first to shake my hand but most of the girls in the locker room held there tongue, I figured everyone had some sort of a crush on Punk, he had the bad boy persona the lip ring, the tattoo's – I looked somewhat opposite. I had recently got the sudden urge to get my first tattoo, perhaps die my hair deep navy blue, just to piss the Diva's off since I was still a ridiculous goth that had no business wrestling here.  
Kaitlyn, Cody, AJ, Zack, Bryan, Kofi, John and Phil sat around a table, the show was about to start. The Shield storyline was cut immediately and I was back to wrestling in Dark Matches, mix and diva's tag teaming matches – nobody had officially come up to us yet and asked either one of us how it had all started, which I was incredibly grateful for.  
"You doing anything after the show?" Kaitlyn asks, me and Phil had a tendency to just go back to our hotel rooms and watch trashy TV, we were both knackered, yet still made time for sex. I turned to Phil, who shrugged – as much as he loved everyone around the table, we all spent every waking moment together.  
"Nothing really, you?" I sighed, noticing Eve and Layla walk into the room, Layla greeted me with a smile, while Eve avoided my gaze completely. I still hasn't forgiven her, and there was definitely tension between us, I had no idea if she was seeing Ted.  
"Well actually Mike was wondering, speak of the devil," just as Kaitlyn was about to answer I saw the must see Miz walking towards our table.  
"Did you ask her?" Mike asked, I noticed how well groomed he was, a slight stubble playing on his face and what looked like an incredibly expensive suit, he was sharp as fuck I didn't think the smile on his face matched how incredible he looked.  
"Well no, I was just about you and I saw you," Kaitlyn smiled – and we all turned to Mike who seemed slightly nervous.  
"It's Maryse's birthday, and I wanted to invite the roster to her surprise party, so if you and Punk want to come, you're more than welcome, the same goes for all of you," he flashed us a toothy grin, Phil looked slightly taken aback by the invitation.  
"Mike that would be wonderful thank you. She's been wanting to meet you for ages!" I felt a blush creeping and he winked leaving the table.  
"What was that?" Phil asked, I couldn't help but notice the jealousy in his tone. Just as I was about to answer, AJ answered for me.  
"Some of the guys were bitching about Pandora, while Pandora was in the room, Mike sort of told them to fuck off," there was a reason why I didn't tell Phil, and the exact reaction I got off Phil was the reason why.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" The fact that he was more hurt than angry, made me feel all the more guilty.  
"Phil, you have enough on your plate, I didn't want you to go chasing after them or something, it's no big deal honestly. Let them think what they want to think, I don't give a shit, and neither do you. Mike was just there at the right time and place, I didn't ask him to stick up for me…"  
"I asked you if you were okay, and if anyone was bothering you, and you lied." Phil hissed, his tone hushed – the others began to look rather uncomfortable, I decided not to push it. I quietly sipped my coffee, feeling the tension die away, the show was soon to start, Phil got up from the table, without saying goodbye. Just as Phil was out the door, Dolph, Alberto and to my utter dismay, Ted. They didn't seem to take notice of Phil, but they immediately saw me – Ted looked away however Dolph and Alberto waltzed there way over.  
"Hello _Panda."  
"Senorita."_ The smell of aftershave wafted through my nostrils, initially making me vomit.  
"I really don't understand why creative even bother with you, and I certainly don't understand why CM Punk is with you. "  
"Just leave her alone Berto," Sheamus called out, I didn't even think he knew I existed. I was feeling incredibly uncomfortable, I felt Ziggler poke at me, messing up my hair.  
"Ted, you want to remind everyone why Phil and Pandora are together?" I saw Ted shift uncomfortable, except this time Phil came striding towards Dolph, his fists balled up. This was _exactly _why I didn't want him knowing about the whole debacle, I was pretty disgusted that he even told people about mine and Phil's previous relationship.  
"Dolph, please don't do this here," Ted spoke, timidly as a mouse, I thanked god that he didn't say anything, as I stood inbetween Phil and Dolph.  
"Just leave me alone Dolph," I whispered, the entire canteen had gone silent, and all eyes were on us. "You heard the girl, leave – her – alone."  
"Really Phil? You of all people are going to tell me to leave, this poor, beautiful girl alone? That's right folks, Mr Best In The World here, like to take advantage of poor, defenceless, vulnerable girls – isn't that right Punk? You _love _ sleeping around don't you. Is Pandora your only girlfriend, or have you got a bit on the side - " At this very moment Phil's fist connected with Dolph's jaw. I stood rooted to the spot watching as hell broke loose. Phil began punching, blow after blow after blow, Alberto was doing everything he could, kicking Phil in the ribs, I knew those kicks were deadly and Phil winced from every contact. Kofi, Bryan and I rushed over to peel Phil away.  
"_Senorita_, it's time you stopped wrestling, and starting sleeping around more often – at least then you'll be good for something," This time, it was my fist that punched Alberto Del Rio in the face, I looked around to see that hell had broke loose, Cena, Zack and Cody had cornered Ted in the corner, AJ and Kaitlyn were targeting Eve, Phil and Dolph were on the floor. So many angry words rushed out of my mouth, I couldn't even keep up with myself. All I knew was that it felt good to finally let them out, the words that had been caught up in my throat for quite some time.  
"I don't give a _shit _ if you don't like the idea of me and Phil going out – I love him, he loves me. We have had a tough start, and everyone knows that, what Dolph said was completely inaccurate, me and Phil met up for casual sex that both of us wanted, even though we weren't friends to start off with. But saying that is completely irrelevant. I don't want to hear anyone bitching about my relationship, asking about relationship anymore. What's done is done and if you can't fucking deal with it then I guess you can fuck right off. But don't you _dare _ stand there and tell me I'm not good at my job. I know damn well how good I am, and quite frankly Del Rio, Dolph, I could kick your arse in that ring."  
"Is that so?" Everyone's head whipped round to see where the voice was coming from – Paige in crutches limping towards us, except she wasn't alone – Oliver?"  
"Oliver? What are you doing here?" I stormed over towards the pair – I got no response, and decided to take in the first man I ever loved – he genuinely looked exactly the same, band t-shirt with a blazer, washed out jeans and sneakers. I searched his face, for any signs – I noticed he was doing everything to avoid my gaze. I loved him – my first everything had absolutely no remorse for me whatsoever. Paige was grinning, ear to ear – she knew exactly what she was doing bringing him back. Seemed like everybody had a problem with me and Phil, for god's sake.  
"_I'm really confused, who is this guy?" _I heard John whispering behind me, I didn't hear a response, except, I felt Phil's presence right beside me, he reached for my hand, entangling my fingers with his.  
"I manage Paige – although, I'm looking to change it back to Britani Knight. We've got some great ideas for the WWE, first things first, that Title," he pointed, motioning to my Diva's championship that lay next to me.  
Everything and everyone was suddenly quiet – Dolph and Alberto leaved against the table wiping blood of their faces, Eve and Ted were stood in a corner tangled in each other's self, almost making me gag. Rest of the superstars were either waiting for my response, as to who this guy was or what was exactly happening. Instead – I chose to be quiet. The pussy's way out. If any of them wanted to deal with me, then they would have to deal with me in the ring.  
"Paige, I see you're still injured, that leg doesn't look like it's going to heal up any time soon, I'm just hoping by the time I'm finished with you – you'll be out of the way for so long, that you'll never be coming back. Maybe that leg will never heal up, who knows? How's about that mhm?" Dolph, Berto, let's hope I see you in the ring tonight." I stormed out, wondering if what I said was too far – I was not in the best of moods, that was until a stagehand came up to me telling me that Stephanie wanted to see me and Phil.  
"So that's Oliver huh?" Phil said – looks like he got out of his crabby mood. "Want me to punch him in the face, because you know if the guys a bigger asshole than I am, then he really is an asshole." He really knew how to make me laugh, at the exact moment, and the exact time.  
"No Phil – come on, just ignore it, ignore them. Ignore everyone, god I hate everyone. Can we just go to Stephanie, and when the show's over go back to the hotel? I'm just feeling really shitty right now." Once again, Phil reached for my hand, squeezing it once again. It was something I felt so familiar with it instantly made me smile.  
"You're great, you know that? Sorry for lying to you, I just didn't want you to worry or anything - "  
"Don't. They're just complete lowlifes, I want nothing to do with them. Are you sure you want to wrestle them though?"  
"Are you doubting whether I can beat them or not?" I asked, sternly, never in my life have I once doubted Phil.  
"No Pandora, I just don't want to see you get hurt, I've seen that too many times," my heart sank slightly, mainly because he was right.  
"Let's just go to Stephanie's office, okay?"

"Hey!"  
"Hey Chloe, I – "  
"You've reached my voicemail, sorry you I can't talk right now, but if you would be so ever so kind as to leave your message after the *BEEP*" For god's sake, it had been 2 days since I tried reaching Chloe. I also had 2 weeks left for me to go to the WWE NXT development. My phone began buzzing again, I checked caller ID noticing Chloe was ringing me back.  
"Colton! Hey, how've you been?" The sound of her voice send a jolt of excitement throughout my entire body, it was awfully chipper and soft.  
"I'm good! Missing you though!" what are you saying Colt, shut up. Stupid pussy, she's going to think you're so weird.  
"I'm sorry hunny, I've been really ill for the past two days- "  
"Wait, what?" Panic struck through my voice, it almost puzzled me, who did she call, who was with her – god please not that guy with the hard core abs. "You should've rang what's wrong?"  
"I've got a bit of a fever, sore cough, runny nose, temperature," It was then I realised the sniffle in her voice and the croakiness in her throat.  
"That's it, I'm coming over, I'm taking care of you." I put the phone down before I heard her retort back, I didn't know how I was going to bring up the whole WWE contract thing, how does one even do that?  
The drive was quick, and I started feeling nervous, palms sweating, hands shaking – I thought I could almost feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. _She did you a favour, she's just a friend … friends with benefits. _She didn't just do me a favour, she practically handed me my dream.  
I reached the front door, knocking hesitantly – why did I come, I didn't even know how to look after a sick person, she probably doesn't want to see me, or listen to me mithering her. I suddenly heard shuffling, and the odd sniffle approaching the door, as if by instinct I ruffled my hair and rubbed my eyes. The door opened, and I saw her. Puffy eyed and red nosed, I smiled. She still, looked great. The colour of her eyes were glossy blue lit and shined when she saw who it was, her lips grinning to form a flawless smile and her hair was tied back so I could see more of her face.  
"Colt, you _really _didn't have to come by, I mean you're not going to want to sleep with me when I'm in this state."  
"That's not why I'm here Chloe. I want to take care of you while you're ill, you know it's the least I could do." Her smile vanished, and she eyed me – her expression was emotionless, I had no idea what she was thinking and it scared me strangely.  
"You got my present." I couldn't understand whether she was reminding herself, or asking me whether I got it or not, I was leaning more towards she was stating it. I nodded in response, to which she rolls her eyes.  
"Colt, I don't understand what you think you're doing, coming over to "take care of me" but I don't need you to do anything. I'm glad you got my present, and I hope you don't let this opportunity pass you by, I'm hoping you're going to take it. But I think we should just leave our relationship to how it is already. You don't have to come over and check up on me, you don't even have to talk to me. I liked you Colt, but right now, not so much. Just because I did you a favour, it doesn't mean you need to rush over here and try and care about me. Look, just go take that contract for the WWE and just go back to picking up random girls in bars because quite frankly I don't appreciate how you think I'm just going to run into your arms just when you suddenly realise how much I actually gave a damn about you. I put myself out there, and you proved to me that I meant nothing to you." Her eyes had suddenly gone cold and I just stood there, confused, extremely hurt and feeling extremely wounded.  
"Chloe, I want to be your friend, I don't know what kind of impression you got from this but I literally mean that this is the least I could do." It was a complete lie, I wanted to start a relationship with Pandora, as soon as she pointed it out to me, as soon as I saw her it was the first thing I could think of – what it would be like to be in a relationship with Chloe. Instead I lied through my teeth, I would have to be her friend, I want to be her friend bot her friend with benefits but a true mate.  
"Colt, I don't want you to like me _just _because I gave you this contract, that contract might blind you into thinking god knows what – you never showed an interest in me before and I – "  
"Chloe, don't. We've had great times, even after the sex you were my movie buddy, you played video games with me and ate pizza, you are the perfect friend I mean I have never had a friend like you, who's a girl. I don't know what you're trying to say."  
"Neither do I Colt. Just promise me you're not here because I got you the contract – " I wasn't sure if I like her _just _because she gave me the contract, sure I liked her, she was good looking and all the reasons I stated above, but something about finding it, the little things she'd do while she was talking. How passionate she was about certain subjects and the way she would always beat me at any video game I threw at her. At first, she was one of the guys, now – I was extremely confused. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself. Punk had once helped me try and get a WWE contract, and when I did and got straight to ECW I was in paradise, it was only then my friendship got stronger, and I realised Phil was a friend for like. Light Bulb! Chloe – was a friend for life.  
"Listen to me. What you did for me was unbelievable, I absolutely admire you for it, which is why I need to repay you. I admit, I have been a bit of an ass lately, so let me make it up to you. Let me make you soup, tuck you in. I like you to Chloe, please don't do this. I'm sorry – I'm just overwhelmed by the whole present to be honest. I still don't even know if I should take it - "  
"You're kidding me right! This is our dream, right Colton, get inside, I think I need to knock some sense into you!"  
"On one condition – we play WWE 13 and you are not allowed to play Pandora or Punk, agreed?"  
Her smile reappeared, bright and beaming, "Agreed."

"Stephanie, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Pandora took a seat, while I stood behind her. I wasn't surprised if Stephanie knew about my relationship with Pandora, news travels fast around here – Stephanie looked at us both, and flashed us a smile. Yeah, she knew.  
"I'm gonna cut to the chase – Paige is back, except she isn't medically clear yet. But, with the whole SHIELD storyline, I feel like we owe you. Now just hear me out, don't interrupt me. The Creative Writers have put a lot of thought into this, and to be honest we're really excited about this. Money In The Bank is approaching, and we're hoping by then Paige will be okay to compete, there you will defend your championship and you will lose the match," I felt Pandora's body tense, I felt her shoulder's rise – I dug my hands, circling my thumb in attempt to soothe her down. Stephanie wanted us to hear her out and that was I intended to do. "You will lose the match because Mr CM Punk will distract you, so that Paige can get the win. Thus starting a feud between you and Punk – and we're hoping the feud will last till Summerslam where Punk – you will be defending your Championship. We want Pandora to turn heel, and still be bitter over losing the Diva's title but we want Pandora to sort of become WWE Champion, we're not sure how long for, but somehow we want you to beat Punk. We know you're capable of it, and we're hoping you would both appreciate the story line. The idea is that we're bringing back a new legacy for the Diva's, that Diav's are capable of fighting men and you know, you're not just some skinny Barbie blonde models that just look good." My first thought was that, I've had worse storylines - it wasn't what I was expecting, but I felt Pandora's eyes on me. I turned to look at her, searching for an answer as to how she felt about this.  
"Let me get this straight," Pandora started, "You want me to lose the Diva's title, so I could go after the WWE Championship and beat Punk for it, and actually become the Champion but you're not sure for how long because, well at the end of the day, let's face it I'm still a Diva."  
"You get to become W – W – E Champion! There are guys in that locker room that would kill for the storyline that you have," I was about to jump in when Pandora slammed her fist on the table.  
"So give the story line to them, they certainly deserve it more than I do, Zack, Bryan, Miz even Cena! They all deserve it!"  
"Don't you see what we're doing!? We're giving the Diva's a name, we're putting you girls back on the damn map! No one gives a damn about you girls anymore, all they care about is Punk, Cena and the damn Rock – this storyline is supposed to make people interested in the girls again We're getting _nowhere_ with the AJ/Bryan storyline – and we're ending it at the RAW 1000." She had an extremely valid point. I didn't have a problem with the story line – mainly because as much as I hated the position Pandora was going to be in, at some point the Creative Writers would give me back the title, which upset me even more. This was exactly what the girls needed, and Pandora was the perfect Diva to have this story line. She was sexy, mysterious, and a tad bit crazy. Her black sclera contacts contrasting with the studded bra that showed off her breasts beautifully – would soon mean nothing if she defeated me.  
"Punk – "  
"Yes Pandora?"  
"You're okay with this?" I heard the ultimate shock in Pandora's voice, it made me chuckle, Stephanie didn't seem to be surprised by this and strode over to her, taking in how worried, angry and upset she looked.  
"You deserve this, this storyline has your name written all over it and Stephanie is right, this is supposed to show what you Divas are capable of, you of all people should appreciate what they're giving t you. I know you're probably not happy about losing your Diva's title – but think about it. The W – W – E Championship, the most prestige title in the world, you get to win it. You said it yourself there are guys in the locker room who would kill for this opportunity, but who knows, when the next Diva will ever get a chance like this. I mean, I'm not sure if you're going to beat me, but I'm sure we'll have it al practised out and – "  
"Erm, there's just one more thing. Due to the leaked photos of Punk working with the SHIELD – we're not going to be planning the _actual _match. Just the follow ups and the matches in between Money In The Bank and Summerslam – you're on your own when it comes to August 19th, Punk you can't just let Pandora win we need this match to be believable. You're going to have to swallow your pride, and fight. Surprise us. Pandora do us girls proud on that night, because you're going to need to kick your boyfriends ass. On your own."


	26. Chapter 26

**cheeky update, holidays are on so instead of revising i wrote this, don't forget to review lovelies, hope you like the story :) sorry the end of this chapter is pretty lame :/**

"I'm going to have to beat Phil – on my own? Without him letting me win?" She stated. I sensed the fear in Pandora eyes, it was as if she tried removing the doubt from it, yet it still lingered, I still heard it, and so did Stephanie. To be fair, I didn't think Pandora could beat me, regardless how brilliant a wrestler Pandora was – I believed I could defeat anyone, anywhere at any time. Just because Pandora was the love of my life, I couldn't be blinded by love when it came to something I loved – I stared at Pandora for a while, until she stared back. "You don't think you can do it, can you Miss Bailey?" Stephanie sneered. This caused Pandora's head to whip back round, a death glare that directed right towards the daughter of Vincent K. McMahon – I knew and _she_ knew that she had struck a nerve.  
"What did you say? You don't _think _I can beat Punk? I don't give a _damn_ what you _think_. Thank you for your time, _Stephanie_!" She didn't wait for me to follow her – I turned to look at Stephanie McMahon, who looked slightly taken aback by Pandora's explosion.  
"You know I'm right – somehow, someway she's going to have to beat you. I can't wait to see her do it, but remember Punk, under no circumstances can you _let _her win."  
"You are such an _idiot_! She let the whole SHIELD storyline go and stupidly, so did I, I'm sure she appreciates you actually going through this storyline with her. Are you _crazy_? You're taking away her Diva's champion, so that she can try and beat me for my title. You don't think she can do it, yet you've sent her out like a lamb for slaughter! And then you expect me not to let her win – kudos to the genius who thought this one through. A++ in Creative Writing!" I was furious, fuming. Stephanie backed away slightly – realising that whatever she said next wouldn't matter, as I was still feeling extremely irritated.  
"She has plenty of time to prepare, it's not that I don't think she can do it, it's just that I'd like to see her try. You're not going to go down without a fight, and neither is she!"  
"That's the problem! I don't want to hurt her, I know this is our jobs and this is what we signed up for, but I can't hurt her!"  
"Mr Brooks, I understand that she's now your girlfriend and everything has changed, but this is no different to when you're wrestling with Kofi, or Sheamus, or now I understand your closest friend has joined the WWE, a Mr Colt Cabana. It has been decided, you either leave the company or suck it up." I could see this was going nowhere, and she was right, once a storyline was fixed, they were fixed until eventually they fizzled out by themselves or the creative writers thought it was time to end. We were just the wrestlers, and they were the ones with the power. Creative power. I stormed out, and thought about searching for Pandora – I didn't know how she was taking this, I just knew that we were both unhappy with this, and as Stephanie quoted it we were going to have to _suck it up_.  
I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't even realise who I bumped into, he apologised and I immediately recognised his voice.  
"Ted. I think we need a little chat, don't you?" Most of the guys were intimidated by me, even my friends, closest friends – but not Ted, he stood his ground and squared his shoulders as he towered over me.  
"Look I – " Just the sound of his voice repulsed me, my hand immediately connected with his face. "What gave you the _right_ to tell Dolph and Alberto about my personal life, about _Pandora's _personal life! She defends you, even after what you did and _this _is how you repay her?! You're the biggest douchebag I've ever seen." I had barely walked 3 feet and I heard Ted's quivering voice.  
"I know you're looking for Pandora, she's in the ring, I saw her crying but she ran so quickly I didn't even get a chance to ask what was wrong, thought it was best not to chase after her. That's your job, right? Look, I've already apologised to her and there's no point apologising again, what good's that going to do? I'm sorry I caused her pain, we both caused her pain and it's the worst thing I have ever done, and I'm sure the feelings mutual. I just want to say I'm sorry to you, I guess you could say I deserved that slap, but I have never stopped caring for that girl." I heard his footsteps die away, and the words of Ted Dibiase Jr. in my head. I still hated his guts there was no denying that – but he had a good point, and I respected the apology. I picked up the pace, jogging towards the gorilla and through the curtain down the ramp. Ted was right, I saw by the barricade, talking to a couple of the fans – more and more were flocking into the stadium taking their seats. The closer I got I heard the ever so familiar gasps and jaw drops, Pandora didn't even have to turn around to acknowledge my presence.  
"CM Punk everybody!" Almost the entire group were wearing Knees To Faces t-shirts, 1 wore a Sheamus and another Cenation t-shirt, I reached for the pen in Pandora's hand and motioned for them to come forward, I'd figured they'd want a signature, and it brought an even bigger smile to their faces, almost instantly getting me out of my bad mood.  
"Told you he wasn't too bad, charming isn't he?" I laughed at the comment, I knew at some point we were going to have to talk about the sticky situation we had found ourselves in, except for now I was enjoying the perks of being a WWE Superstar. The smile on these fan's faces were priceless.  
"Thanks Punk! This really means a lot, we're huge fans," said a girl in the Knees to Face shirt, I winked and flashed her a grin, I had made a very special lady happy, and I couldn't help how happy I was feeling right now.  
"It was great meeting you guys, but we have to warm up, hope you enjoy the show!" Pandora chimed, hugging each one of them, I decided it was only appropriate if I reciprocated, they were shaking uncontrollably – I felt like this once, I remembered what it was like to meet one of your favourite superstars. We left them and I held Pandora's hand, it felt good that I finally got to do this. Pandora tensed, but I sensed that this was something she had been yearning for just like I had.  
"That was really nice what you did there, you are their favourite wrestler but they were pretty sceptical about ever meeting you. I believe I did a good job persuading them that you're not the tall, dark brooding wrestler you perceive to be, and that you're a real big sweetie in real life."  
"Oh no, you revealed my secret - I prefer fans to think that, saves all the silly kids that are Cena fans telling me I suck at wrestling. But it's always great when you meet the genuine fans like them, makes you feel like you've really made a difference." She turned to look at me, giving me a weird look, eventually a smile appeared on her face.  
"The feeling is mutual – except since I'm going to be turning into a heel, I'm going to have to make sure people know that isn't the real me – I don't think I can pull it off like you can, I'm certainly not as popular as you – "  
"Stop. We'll get through this. It's just a dumb storyline, you know it'll end before you even know it."  
"Is that what you said about the love triangle story with you, AJ and Bryan?" She laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with her – I came here to wrestle, nothing more, a storyline was just a storyline in my eyes and if doing the storyline put food on the table, then that was what I was going to do.  
"I still don't know Phil, I .."  
"Believe me, I don't want to hurt you. You're way too precious and I've already hurt you once before, mentally. Hurting you physically would just … the point is, it's the last thing I ever want to do. I' really don't want to do this." Surprisingly, her smile didn't fade, in fact it got wider. "What?"  
"Afraid, I might beat you? Or are you going to disobey Stephanie and _let me win_?" Something about that smile told me that she wasn't messing around, either she wanted to prove everyone a point, that Diva's were capable of wrestling men, or that she actually wanted the gold, she actually wanted to be the WWE Champion. I looked down at the belt, slightly worried – there was a lot at stake here, my reputation would completely change, as well as Pandora's. "Hey! I was kidding! This is nothing personal, we just have to give it our best, just promise me you won't go easy on me. First things first – I have to grit my teeth at Money In The Bank because that bitch is taking the title away from me, and then we can stress about Summerslam. Don't worry about this now, we'll deal with it later, okay?" I nodded, as if I knew she was right, because she was right – we _would _deal with it later.  
"Good luck with AJ tonight, I hear your tag teaming with the Miz?" I still didn't know how I was feeling about Miz being friendly with Pandora, word around the locker room was that he was getting pretty cosy with Maryse, regardless – I was a jealous man, and harmless flirting with _my _girlfriend, did not settle well with me. Pandora sensed that I was not really bothered if she was tag teaming with The Miz, she knee what I was thinking, the girl was a freaking mind reader.  
"Yes Phil, he's a great person you know – he trusts me and I trust me, and I know you trust me enough so please trust me that he's someone I can trust," it didn't help that she said that in almost 3 seconds, she spoke and at the end she gave me a cheeky wink. "Why don't you like him anyway?"  
"His ego is bigger that the entire roster put together!" That was a total lie, I didn't know why I didn't like him, I just didn't buy the whole I was once a reality star but now I want to be a wrestler thing.  
"Like everyone in the locker room then? Come on Phil – I _love _you, trust me. Plus, this time next week, you won't be feeling so jealous or feel the need to have a pissing contest ," now this definitely sparked my interest, I knew for sure Pandora wasn't going to tell me, instead she'd make me suffer and actually make me wait till next week. She grinned and winked at me then left. I guess it was time for me to get ready for my match.

Colt and I had spent almost waking minute together, we slept together – even after my ridiculous outburst that Colt, him wanting to start a relationship with me, I didn't even think he'd want anything to do with me. The assumption was absolutely absurd, what would Colt ever see in me anyway? The number of days for Colt leaving Chicago were getting smaller, and the more I spent time with him the more I knew this was going to be harder for me. I tried pushing my feelings aside, but they kept creeping back – every hug, every cheek kiss, ever hand held moment, I would always feel the butterflies swarming around in the pit of my stomach. Whenever Colt tried to bring up the subject of him leaving, I would immediately change it, I couldn't deal with it, I didn't want to deal with it.  
I was currently in Colt's apartment, apparently I had now become his _free_ personal trainer – apparently I was hot and bendy and Colt wanted to get into shape. I thought it was a silly idea since he usually spent a quarter of his time at the gym, the other 3 quarters were watching movies, him spending with me, or asleep. Colt was adorable, he was cute and I couldn't deny slightly hot – we were skin to skin and I could feel my cheeks burning. Usually this led us towards the bedroom but the days were drawing nearer, we had to hold our sexual frustrations for the time being. I just couldn't help but notice the bulging biceps on his arms, he wore a sleeveless vest and a pair of boxing shorts, he was so tall and well-built I just found myself constantly biting my lip whenever I was around. I was just glad he never noticed it.  
"Right come on, let's do some sit ups - lie on your back on the mat," he obliged, I had pushed him extremely hard today – the proof was in his breathiness and the sweat from every inch on his body, yeah I was lip biting again. I held down onto his feet and watched as he struggled to pull himself up from the ground. I giggle stifling from my mouth.  
"I can't do this," he groaned, I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what Colt was capable.  
"Yes, you can! This is your last rep and you're done for today – come on Colt, you wanted this," he pulled himself and rested in mid-air staring at me, he rested back on his elbows and replied, "I _really _just want to go get a cheese burger." I sighed, knowing we weren't getting anywhere, I looked back at Colt, who was still breathing rather heavily, a thought crossed my mind, something that would be better than eating a cheeseburger.  
"Colt, for every sit up you do – I'll take off an item of my clothing. How does that sound?" His eyes grew wide like saucepans, staring at me as if he wanted some reassurance that I wasn't lying. I pressed down on his feet harder, waiting for the first sit up. It was a struggle, but he got there, that got my right shoe off. He groaned and continued, left shoe, each sock, that was 4 and he was getting frustrated, the fifth caused me to strip my leggings off, that had caused him to perk up slightly, and he knew my sports bra was next. Within seconds, it too landed on the floor beside my black leggings, I was now in my underwear, feeling slightly icky and sweaty from the work out, but there were two left to go, and Colt somehow managed to do them with ease. I was now stark naked in Colt Cabana's apartment. Like, this hadn't happened before. Colt didn't rush to do anything, he still sat staring, not at my body, or breasts, just at my face.  
"What is it Colt?" my voice barely even a whisper, he didn't say anything. Just shook his head and smiled.  
"I still can't believe you got me that WWE contract – were you trying to get rid of me?" he joked, I was still getting over the fact that I was now currently naked and Colt hadn't even made a move, to be fair I wasn't in the mood for sex, I briskly slipped back into my underwear and clothes. "Let me at least repay you, dinner's on me." It was my turn to see if he was joking or not – he had a completely straight face, and wasn't joking at all. "Tonight?" He asked again.  
"Sure, why not?" I smiled, I immediately assumed it was a date, he did just ask me out on a date right. Oh get over yourself, it's just friendly dinner, he just wants to thank you for the contract.  
"You're going to have to tell me then how you got me the contract," There was always a catch, I laughed grabbing my bag and jacket. If I was going on this date, I needed to shower, get ready – _pull yourself together, it's only dinner. _"I'll pick you up at 8."  
"Don't go all Hollywood on me now Scotty," I winked, showing myself out before I got a chance to answer.

I decided to go for the red dress again. By the time I got home it was 6 o'clock and nearly every dress in my wardrobe was either to elegant or to slutty, somehow that dress as made and designed for every occasion. It wasn't as if Colt looked at me that night anyway, maybe the dress will blow him away this time. I decided to leave my hair straight and to the side this time, it showed off my back tattoo, a Kurt Cobain quote, "I'd rather be hated for who I am, than loved for who I am not." The doorbell rang, hastily I grabbed my purse, my phone and keys opening the door to a fresh, clean cut Colt Cabana.  
"Hey, you wanna come in or do you want to get going?" Somehow his eyes lay transfixed upon what I was wearing, if only this was a week on his birthday, maybe we'd have started something special by now. I busied myself looking for my heels, still feeling the back of my head burning from Colt's gaze. "Colt hunny, you're scaring me now, are you just going to stand in the doorway, or?"  
He finally snapped out of his daydream, and cleared his throat looking down on the floor while doing so, "Urm, we have reservations, we should get going."  
"Great! Let's go!"


	27. Chapter 27

**okay, maybe this story isn't the best story, but i don't want to just end it, so please don't bitch and you know :( i really liked this when i started, so if you're still reading this, thank you so much :) just a little bit to read, sorry i've not updated this in a while if you are still into this story :)**

"You didn't tell me that Colt was coming to the WWE?" Both me and Punk had our match, my tag team match and Phil's with Alberto. I was glad to see Alberto suffering in the ring, it was a gruelling 20 minute main-eventer and Berto eventually became a victim of the GTS.  
"I thought Chloe would've told you, I assume she didn't."  
"No, she can be very secretive; I mean she didn't even tell me about her and Colt so you know. Wonder what's going on with those two anyway," Phil turned towards me, a deep sigh escaping his lips. "What?"  
"Well, he doesn't think it's going anywhere, and seeing as he's leaving in like a week, there's just no point starting a relationship. He did say that he asked her out to dinner and she said yes, so the Colt/Chloe saga continues," I couldn't say that Colt didn't deserve this, if anything he did bring it upon himself. The conversation ended there and the ride back to the hotel was pleasantly quiet, I had no idea what Phil was thinking but there was only one thing my mind focused on – this year's Summerslam. I was scheduled to win, but how? CM Punk would certainly not let me win, a diva, regardless if she were his girlfriend. I had a feeling this had hurt Phil even more. I turned to look at him, who then looked back at me – a smile stitched on his face.  
"I know what you're thinking," Phil started, "But, you should just focus on your match with Paige at Money In The Bank – I know it's not what you want to hear, but this is our jobs. If you're really unhappy we can walk away and they'll cut the story."  
"No, because even though I don't agree with this, Stephanie has a point and it's my job to make sure that the diva's are capable of defeating guys like you. You probably don't think I can – and that's okay because I don't think you can beat me. We'll just see on the night, we'll just see what happens." We had arrived at the hotel, I felt bad for declining Miz's invitation but neither me nor Phil were in any mood for a party or being the sober taxi driver. We had been landed a bombshell that would shape the rest of our lives forever. Phil losing to a "girl" me winning the WWE championship then losing it. Phil was right though, I had Paige to look forward to at Money In The Bank with Oliver at ringside. Someone that once supported me, and wanted me to achieve my goal as a professional wrestler. He told me I meant everything to him, he told me I could have the world -  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Phil had stripped down into his underwear and was climbing into bed, I was a sucker for tattoos and I was an even bigger sucker for Phil's – his torso, cheeky trail goddamn I don't even know why I was so upset now. "Panda I know I'm gorgeous but seriously what's in that beautiful mind of yours?"  
Here goes nothing, "I was just surprised to see Oliver today, I thought that him and Paige were just a one off, but it's so frustrating to think, that could've been me. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I'm not with him, so glad – it's just strange seeing him now though." II didn't expect Phil to answer, I mean I was just ranting on about my lame excuse of an ex-boyfriend or whatever, instead he pulled me into a hug. "Plus I thought Paige would be gone by now you know."  
"I know Pandora, but it will be okay, just know that there are way more people that are on your side instead of Paige's. She's one of those diva's that are just there and never really make an impact unlike you. The hype over her will eventually end and she'll be out of here before you know it."  
"How can you say that? She's going to be the Diva's champion – "  
"But she doesn't deserve it, unlike you but you'll be doing something no other diva in the history of WWE history has ever been given the opportunity. She'll be the diva's champion, but you'll be _the _champion."  
"Not for long."  
"One of the perks of being WWE Champion is having your own creative input in story lines – so that isn't necessarily true, look Pandora Summerslam is ages away and you don't need to worry about it, not right now at least. Like you said, we'll talk about it later. Let's just go to bed, you'll go to sleep and I'll watch you." I still felt uneasy, about this Saturday, about Summerslam, about Oliver and Paige – he had no right showing up here, especially knowing I was here too. Somehow Phil said that we should go to bed, but I knew he had other plans.

Another day, another city and Pandora said she was going to the gym with AJ and Kaitlyn, Pandora being ever so polite she invited me with her but ever since everyone found out about me and her things had really seemed to change. Everyone was very reserved, and any mention of her name caused awkwardness and silence. It made me realise why she wanted this keeping secret, Bryan, Cody, Randy, Ziggler, Alberto all of which who used to be my friend have now began keeping their distance, AJ had been trying her best to reconnect me with everyone who's faltered away from me – it was a shame to be quite honest. However, I now knew who my real friends were, the people that stuck up for me and Pandora, I couldn't believe how much the WWE was like compared high school, bickering, backstabbing and bitching. Kofi and I had just finished breakfast, he too offered to go to the gym but I declined, knowing exactly who I'd run into, the stares I get, the mutterings, I initially planned on going for a run around the city, avoiding the rest of the morons. I kept telling Pandora that this story line wasn't going to bother me – but it was all I could really think about. I loved her so much, but did that mean I was prepared to go through with this storyline, I had built this career, I had earned the championship, officially gained the respect I deserved – and now it was going to Pandora? I had to hand it to the creative team, I didn't think anyone would be brave enough to cast this storyline – yet here we were, the current Diva's champion turning into the WWE Champion. For some reason I wanted to go through with match, knowing it would be strictly professional there was just that slight worry that we would let our emotions get in the way, and more importantly I would hurt her.  
My head was pounding just through thinking what I thought was right, what I thought was easy. I had finished my reps and was on my way to pick up Cabana from the airport.  
"Hey man how's it going?" Colt was my brother, not like one, he was one – for so long I had fought for his place in the WWE, for him to get his chance at making it big, making a name for himself, not that he hadn't already, but Colt _deserved _this. I was yet to find out how Chloe had pulled off getting Colt his shot here at the PPV today.  
"Missed you, you tattooed mother fucker." He pulled me into an embrace and I reciprocated – almost as if my worries and gone, Pandora, the story line, everyone back in the locker room. Colt was here, Kofi, Bryan and Zack were by my side, and Pandora was here, for life.  
"Excited for your first PPV?" He was officially participating, but he was going to make a small appearance, he still needed to film his promo,  
"Do you even have to ask?" We shared a few laughs, a bit of banter as I drove us back to the hotel. I wasn't scared for my math tonight against Cena baby – everyone knew that, I was only scared for Pandora. Things were down as it is, and this was just one more thing to trigger everything off. I had told Colt everything, there was silence echoing through the car, just my thoughts racing through my head.  
"You never did tell me how Chloe got you the spot for the WWE – are you even wrestling under Cabana this time?" At the very mention of Chloe's name he grinned, his cheeks flushing red. I rolled my eyes, but still kept my thoughts to myself. Kudos to Colt if he made this work, balancing a relationship while on the road, it was bad enough that this was casual. Or was it now Colt found out?  
Colt eventually opened his mouth and revealed everything to me. How he had asked her out on a date first, took her to the movies, made love afterwards and she revealed everything.  
_  
"You'll never guess what happened, honestly you'll just never guess. So remember that weekend I said I was away, well one of my clients was getting married, and she invited me to the wedding because apparently if it wasn't for me she'd never fit into her wedding dress. So, coincidence, Triple H was staying at the same hotel that the wedding was being held, but of course, not for WWE promotion. He was spending quality time with his daughter, I was totally fan girling I mean, I don't know if Pandora's ever told you but we watched wrestling when we were practically in our diapers, so we grew up with DX generation you know, and Stephanie was just every woman's role model. So- as the wedding ended, I decided to stay a couple days longer, it's not every day you go on holiday and relax. A couple days later, I decided it was time to head back to Chicago so when I was making my way out to the parking lot, I saw Triple H and his daughter by their car, he was talking to the driver, I was a little surprised to see that Stephanie wasn't there regardless I couldn't help but notice how cute they were, I saw that his daughter was playing with a tennis ball, it rolled out of her hand and when she went to go get it a car was heading there way. I saw it happen in my head before anything did actually happen, so I ran as fast as I could and well, sort of saved her from getting hit. Obviously she didn't seem to have had any effect on this, however my heart was racing, and I couldn't stop sweating – I saw Hunter crying, yes crying. It was a bittersweet moment, I didn't want to seem like I was intruding so I was on my way back to the airport as planned and well Hunter sort of kept hugging me and crying again, he was just like I owe my life to you, anything, you can have anything you want, and well I went for it, and told him what I wanted, to see Colt Cabana on TV."_

"Man if you don't marry Chloe, I think I will." That was quite a story. Chloe could've chosen anything, she could've used Hunter's favour to her own advantage instead.  
"I know man, I have no idea how to repay her, she's just so modest and she's a giver, not a taker."  
"Yeah I can tell that. Have you ever thought of putting your ego aside and just making this official."  
"Really? You're going to talk to me about ego, man I can't believe you even went there." Yeah neither can I. "Besides, I did, after the date – and she turned me down."  
"I'm not surprised, she probably thought you were only asking her because of what she did for you," I spoke, pulling up to the curb, I parked the car and noticed Colt staring at me.  
"When did you get so smart on all this relationship stuff?" I grinned, knowing it was me saying the exact same thing only a couple of months back.

_Pandora's POV  
_I hadn't seen Phil all day, but it was what was best for us. We might as well have been sneaking behind everyone's backs again, the constant staring and hushed whispering, I was on the verge of ripping my own hair out. Phil had his match with John today, while I had mine with Paige accompanied by Oliver. Unlike my wonderful baby who claimed to never get nervous, I on the other hand couldn't stop shaking. I didn't eat and could only listen to whatever Kaitlyn was talking about. She had a mixed 8 tag team match that was scheduled for the pre-show. Kaitlyn or AJ or the Bella's weren't worth pre-show but that was how WWE corporate for you. Kaitlyn eventually left to find AJ, leaving me on my own within my own thoughts. The only thing that would calm me down right now would probably be if Phil was here.  
"Hello Pandora," my body froze, my skin crawled and I couldn't help but cringe. I recognised the voice and I wanted to gag. I didn't even know whether to turn around. "Long time no speak, right? Or should I say long time, no _fuck_."


End file.
